Tiempo de Amarse
by luxy1985
Summary: Habían pasado diez años desde que Darien Chiba Príncipe de Karedes, abandonara Australia, sin sospechar que dejaba atrás a una mujer embarazada. Serena perdió el bebé, pero no había podido olvidar a Darien. En el peor momento para Aristo, un periodista había descubierto el secreto. Si quería evitar el escándalo, Darien tendría que reunirse con Serena y convertirla en su esposa.
1. Argumento

**Bueno, Bueno, siguen las historias de Jeques con esta bella historia, solo esperemos que este Darien no sea tan necio y arrogante como los anteriores jejeje, esta vez la novela pertenece a la escritora Marion Lennox, y obviamente Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, disfrutenla, y recuerden que nos leemos todos los días, un beso. Isa XD**

Tiempo de amarse

Casa Real de Karedes 3

Marion Lennox

Argumento:

Habían pasado diez años desde que Darien Chiba abandonara Australia para hacer frente a sus obligaciones como príncipe de Aristo, sin sospechar que dejaba atrás a una mujer embarazada. La joven e inocente Serena perdió el bebé, y se quedó en la granja de sus padres para estar cerca del lugar donde descansaba el pequeño. Había pasado el tiempo, pero no había podido olvidar a Darien. En el peor momento posible para Aristo, un periodista había descubierto el secreto de Serena. Si quería evitar el escándalo, Darien tendría que reunirse con su amor de juventud y convencerla de que se convirtiera en su esposa. Todo empezó con un secuestro y acabó… apasionadamente.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

—¿Ella sólo tenía diecisiete?

—Fue hace diez años. Yo mismo era casi un adolescente.

—¿Qué más da eso? —el aún no coronado rey de Aristo miró a su hermano desde el otro lado del enorme escritorio, con el gesto inundado de furia—. ¿Es que no hemos tenido ya suficientes escándalos?

—No por mi culpa —el príncipe Darien Christos Chiba, tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono de Aristo, se mantuvo firme frente a su hermano mayor, con el desdén que mostraba siempre hacia aquella familia de hombres controlados por la testosterona.

Mucha gente podría llamar mujeriegos a sus hermanos, pero él siempre se aseguraba de que sus aventuras fueran perfectamente discretas.

—Hasta ahora —respondió Malaquite—. Sin contar tu espectacular divorcio, que causó un gran impacto. Pero esto es peor. Tienes que solucionarlo antes de que nos explote en la cara.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a solucionarlo?

—Líbrate de ella.

—No estarás diciendo que…

Malaquite meneó la cabeza de inmediato para rechazar la idea, aunque lo cierto era que dicha alternativa no le resultaba tan poco atractiva.

Darien casi lo comprendió. Desde la muerte de su padre, los tres hermanos habían estado sometidos a la presión de los medios, y la inestabilidad política que había provocado la muerte del rey amenazaba con destruirlos. Los tres hermanos, treintañeros, increíblemente guapos y ricos, mimados y aficionados a las fiestas, se veían ahora ante una realidad frente a la que no sabían qué hacer.

—Aunque si yo fuera nuestro padre... —añadió Malaquite.

Darien se estremeció. ¿Quién sabía lo que habría hecho el viejo rey si hubiera descubierto el secreto de Serena? Afortunadamente eso no había sucedido. Claro que el rey Armando no habría podido mirarlo por encima del hombro en cuestiones morales, pues habían sido precisamente sus actos los que los habían conducido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Serás mejor rey de lo que fue nuestro padre —dijo Darien suavemente—. ¿Qué clase de sucio negocio pudo empujarlo a deshacerse del diamante real?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —admitió Malaquite. No podría celebrarse la coronación hasta que apareciera el diamante, todos lo sabían, pero con la sed de sangre que estaban demostrando los medios, quizá ni siquiera entonces pudiera haber coronación. Sin el diamante, las reglas habían cambiado. Y si aparecían más escándalos...—. Esa chica...

—Sere.

—¿La recuerdas?

—Claro que la recuerdo. Entonces será fácil encontrarla. Compraremos su silencio, pagaremos lo que haga falta, no debe hablar con nadie.

—Si quisiera provocar un escándalo, lo habría hecho hace años.

—Quizá lo ha estado madurando durante años sacarlo ahora a la luz... —Malaquite se puso de pie y le lanzó Darien una mirada casi tan mortífera como las del viejo rey—. No podemos dejar que ocurra, hermano. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos hará daño.

—Me pondré en contacto con ella.

—Tú no vas a dar un paso hacia ella hasta que estemos seguros de cómo va a reaccionar. Ni siquiera la llames; puede que su teléfono esté intervenido. Haré que la traigan.

—Puedo encargarme...

—Tú no te muevas hasta que se encuentre en nuestro suelo. Estás al frente de la investigación de corrupción. Mientras Alex esté de luna de miel, y nuestro hermano no podría haber elegido peor momento para casarse, te necesito más que nunca. Si te fueras ahora y se filtrara la noticia, estoy prácticamente seguro de que perderíamos la corona.

—¿Y cómo pretendes convencerla de que venga?

—Eso déjamelo a mí —respondió Malaquite en tono sombrío—. No es más que una chiquilla. Puede que sea tu pasado, pero de ninguna manera va a poner en peligro nuestro futuro.

Era hora de irse, pero aquél era el lugar del que más le costaba despedirse a Serena.

Era una tumba diminuta, una sencilla placa de piedra a la sombra del enorme eucalipto rojo que daba nombre a aquella explotación ganadera australiana. Se trataba de un árbol centenario. Los nativos australianos, que habían vivido allí durante generaciones, lo llamaban Munwannay, «lugar de descanso»; por eso al morir su hijo, a ella le había parecido que era el único lugar donde podría dejarlo descansar para siempre.

¿Cómo iba a marcharse de allí?

¿Cómo iba a poder alejarse de todo aquello? Serena se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su hijo y miró la casa, la vieja residencia con sus balcones y las ventanas francesas que dejaban entrar la brisa del exterior, el jardín abandonado que tanto le había gustado desde niña.

A Darien también le encantaba ese jardín, lo recordaba aún.

Darien amaba aquella casa, y Serena lo había amado a él.

Bueno, eso era algo de lo que también debía alejarse, el recuerdo del príncipe Darien de Karedes. Había llegado allí a los veinte años para pasar seis meses en el remoto interior de Australia, la zona más despoblada del país. Ella tenía diecisiete años.

Ahora tenía veintisiete. Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante, de alejarse de aquel lugar y de un amor destinado al fracaso desde el comienzo.

Llevaba postergándolo demasiado tiempo, intentando mantener presentable el lugar por si conseguía encontrar compradores, pero llevaba en venta desde la muerte de su padre, hacía ya seis meses. Económicamente, no podía más y cada vez le resultaba más triste ver cómo todo iba deteriorándose. Por fin había tomado la decisión de trasladar su puesto de profesora de la Escuela del Aire al centro que la organización de educación por radio e Internet que tenía en Alice Springs. Aquello era el final.

Tocó la tumba de su hijo por última vez, destrozada por el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Luego levantó la mirada al oír un ruido que rompía el silencio de aquella cálida mañana de abril.

Un helicóptero se acercaba por el este. Era grande, mucho más que los que solían tener los grandes terratenientes de la zona. Era completamente negro y le resultó casi amenazador al verlo sobrevolar los prados cercanos, directo hacia la casa.

Serena cerró los ojos un segundo. Muy poca gente había ido a visitar la propiedad desde que la había puesto en venta, y nadie se había mostrado realmente interesado. Munwannay necesitaba una enorme inversión de capital y de ganas para poder convertirla de nuevo en el lugar magnífico que había sido en otro tiempo. Si los pasajeros de aquel helicóptero eran potenciales compradores, reaccionarían igual que los demás; se pasearían por la vieja casa, observarían la estructura anticuada y maltrecha de las edificaciones anexas y se irían. Bien era cierto que cualquiera que fuera en ese helicóptero tenía más dinero que todos los que habían pasado por allí hasta el momento, pero eso también quería decir que podría permitirse un lugar más prestigioso y en mejor estado.

Serena no quería ver a nadie en aquel momento. Era su último día allí.

Por desgracia ya estaban aterrizando. Los vio bajar del helicóptero envueltos en una nube de polvo. Eran cuatro hombres vestidos con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta negra. Todos ellos eran altos y fuertes.

Qué raro. Hasta ese momento todos los que habían ido a ver la propiedad eran ganaderos de la zona que querían ampliar sus terrenos, no hombres de ciudad.

No importaba. Debía ser amable pues, si conseguía vender la casa, podría saldar las deudas que había dejado su padre por culpa de su empeño en no ver que sus circunstancias habían cambiado. Serena se esforzó por sonreír y comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero para que los recién llegados no se acercaran allí; no quería que vieran la diminuta tumba que ella tanto amaba.

Eran demasiado jóvenes como para ser posibles compradores, pensó al verlos más de cerca. Parecían extranjeros, pues tenían la piel aceitunada, como la de Darien. Tenían un aspecto muy serio y caminaban con decisión hacia ella.

Serena sintió un escalofrío de inquietud. Estaba completamente sola allí. Demasiado sola.

Se reprendió a sí misma inmediatamente. Estaba siendo fantasiosa. Aquellos hombres no habían ido en helicóptero hasta allí con la intención de hacerle daño, y en la casa ya no quedaba nada que robar.

De pronto notó las manos empapadas en sudor, se las secó en el pantalón, se puso un mechón de pelo rubio y rizado detrás de la oreja, o al menos intentó que se quedara allí, volvió a forzar una sonrisa y saludó a los recién llegados.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Ninguno respondió a su sonrisa, la inquietud de Serena no hizo sino aumentar.

—¿Es usted Serena Tsukino? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí.

Quizá fueran griegos, pensó. Tenían el mismo acento que Darien. Quizá incluso fueran de la isla de Aristo, el país de Darien.

Eso sí que era fantasioso. O quizá no. Había leído que los despiadados negocios del rey Armando habían convertido Aristo en una potencia económica; ahora había casinos, dinero fácil y muchos rumores de corrupción en las altas esferas. Quizá hubiera ciudadanos de Aristo con el dinero necesario para transformar un lugar como aquél.

Tal vez Darien se hubiera enterado de que Munwannay estaba en venta, pensó de pronto Serena. A él siempre le había encantado la propiedad. Quizá...

Tenía que dejar de pensar, los hombres habían llegado ya junto a ella.

Estiró la mano para saludar. El que iba primero se la agarró, pero no para saludarla como ella esperaba, sino que la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Tiene que venir con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónita.

Pero él seguía tirando de ella hacia el helicóptero. Al ver que se resistía, otro de los hombres la agarró del otro brazo y así la llevaron prácticamente en volandas hasta el helicóptero.

Serena gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No había nadie cerca que pudiera oírla. Munwannay llevaba ya mucho tiempo deshabitado, a excepción de ella misma, cuyos esfuerzos por salvar el lugar habían sido en vano.

—Subamos al helicóptero, rápido —dijo el que parecía llevar la voz cantante en un idioma que ella reconoció. Un idioma que Serena había aprendido por diversión, para poder hablar con Darien sin que sus padres los entendieran.

—¡No! ¡No! —protestó, pero no podía hacer nada; era una contra cuatro hombres que seguramente estaban entrenados para usar la fuerza bruta.

—Cállese —le espetó uno de ellos mientras otro le tiraba del brazo con tal fuerza que casi se lo dislocó.

—No le hagas daño —le reprendió su compañero—. El príncipe dijo que no le hiciéramos ningún daño.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? —estaban metiéndola en el helicóptero como si pesara menos que un saco de paja.

—No grite —dijo uno con voz amable, como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. Ni se esfuerce en luchar. El príncipe Darien quiere verla y sus deseos son órdenes.

La llamada llegó poco después de la cena. Un criado avisó a Darien discretamente y éste se alejó de su familia sin decir nada.

Lo cierto era que la familia real de Karedes estaba tan inmersa en la oleada de escándalos que los estaba golpeando, que difícilmente habrían podido percatarse de la ausencia de Darien. Si hubiera estado allí su padre, habría sido impensable levantarse de la mesa antes de que sirvieran el oporto, pero el rey había muerto.

Larga vida al Rey, pensó Darien con tristeza. Lo único que necesitaban era una coronación. Y un diamante. Y nada de escándalos.

En semejante contexto, el secreto de Serena bastaría para alejarlos a todos del trono para siempre.

Al menos la primera parte del plan de Malaquite había funcionado; eso fue lo que comprendió nada más contestar al teléfono.

—Estamos de camino —le dijo Rubeus. Darien respiró hondo, pues no había pensado que fuera a ser tan fácil.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué había pensado. Había esperado que, después de tanto tiempo, Serena estuviera casada; fue una sorpresa enterarse de que seguía soltera.

Pero ésa había sido la menor de las sorpresas. Ahora estaba de camino. Hacia él.

—¿Accedió a venir de inmediato? ¿No protestó?

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea que hizo que Darien frunciera las cejas, negras como el azabache.

—¿Por qué no contestas?

—Las instrucciones eran que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario para traerla.

—¿Pero le pedisteis que os acompañara? Las instrucciones que se os dieron eran que requeríamos su presencia urgentemente, y que os asegurarais de que se sintiera cómoda.

—El príncipe Malaquite nos dijo que, si no accedía a acompañarnos, no hiciéramos caso a sus protestas. Estaba sola, esperando al agente inmobiliario, así que pensamos que lo mejor era hacer las cosas con rapidez; si nos hubiéramos puesto a discutir, habríamos perdido tiempo y puesto en peligro la misión.

—Entonces...

—La metimos en el helicóptero, que nos llevó hasta el avión en el que nos encontramos, camino de Aristo. No ha habido ningún problema. Nadie nos vio llegar y nadie la vio marcharse.

Darien cerró los ojos, preocupado por lo que acababan de hacer sus hombres.

—La habéis secuestrado.

—No había otra opción —respondió Rubeus con firmeza—. No había manera de que nos escuchara. Hemos estado todo el vuelo intentando explicarle que sólo quería verla, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para escuchar. Incluso mordió a Maris.

—¿Forcejeasteis con ella?

—No quería venir, claro que tuvimos que forcejear.

Darien tomó aire. La habían secuestrado... ¿Qué pensaría Serena? Y si salía a la luz... Un príncipe de la casa real de Karedes secuestrando a una australiana; la había sacado de su país en contra de su voluntad...

—¿Le habéis hecho algún daño? —preguntó, sin apenas creer lo que decía.

—No —respondió Rubeus a la defensiva—. Tenemos órdenes. Aunque se ha revuelto como una gata salvaje.

—No me importa lo que haga ella —replicó Darien, consternado ante el resultado que habían dado las órdenes de Malaquite—. No se os ocurra hacerle daño. No es más que una chiquilla.

—Es una mujer —lo corrigió Rubeus—. Una mujer hecha y derecha, con algo de tigresa.

Darien pensó en la Serena que había dejado hacía diez años. Ya a los diecisiete años tenía mucho carácter.

Él había pasado entonces seis maravillosos meses en la propiedad de los padres de Serena, adentrándose en la vida del interior desértico de Australia antes de dedicarse por completo a sus obligaciones como príncipe. Era el deseo de un joven que su padre, el rey Armando, le había concedido a regañadientes. Su relación con Serena había nacido de la nada y se había convertido en verdadera pasión. Él deseaba desesperadamente que la relación continuara, pero Serena había sido fuerte por los dos.

—Tú no perteneces a mi mundo, ni yo al tuyo —le había dicho ella tajantemente mientras Darien la abrazaba por última vez después de decirle que no podría marcharse—. Tu vida está en Aristo. Allí te necesitan y estás prometido en matrimonio con una princesa. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es para los dos. Vete, Darien.

Eso había hecho. Se había ido intentando olvidar la expresión de dolor que había visto en el rostro de su amada, las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos... También él había estado a punto de echarse a llorar, pero sabía que Serena tenía razón. Él era un príncipe prometido a una princesa, y ella tenía unos padres ya mayores a los que debía cuidar al tiempo que se forjaba una carrera como profesora en la Escuela del Aire. Serena y Darien pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

Y eso había sido todo. Durante diez largos años, había intentado no pensar en ella, durante un tumultuoso matrimonio que había terminado en un complicado divorcio; durante sus obligaciones como príncipe y durante la vida que llevaba en aquella jaula de oro que era la realeza. Su vida estaba enteramente al servicio de la Corona, una Corona que había proteger a toda costa.

Una Corona que ahora Serena estaba poniendo en peligro, consciente o inconscientemente.

—Traedla de inmediato —ordenó bruscamente al recordar todo lo que estaba en juego—. Traedla directamente al palacio.

—Podría haber problemas —respondió Rubeus precaución.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Ya le he dicho que no está... tranquila —explicó¬— No podemos estar seguros de que no vaya a ponerse a gritar.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Un nuevo silencio. Era evidente que Rubeus sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

Bueno, quizá lo fuera. Si la habían llevado hasta allí en contra de su voluntad y si seguía siendo la Serena que él conocía...

—Me reuniré con vosotros en el aeropuerto —anunció Darien.

—Pero no en la pista principal —se apresuró a decir Rubeus—. Tiene que hablar con ella en privado. Si es que ella quiere hablar con usted.

—Claro que querrá —aseguró con tristeza.

—Puede ser —respondió Rubeus—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la ve?

—Diez años.

—Entonces quizá haya cambiado —dijo, y luego añadió algo más con un claro tono de admiración—. Puede que haya aprendido a luchar.

—Ya sabía hacerlo hace diez años.

—¿Y conseguía ganarla entonces? —preguntó Rubeus tímidamente—. Con todo respeto, Alteza... Hay que ser muy fuerte para sujetarla. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

Estaban aterrizando.

Serena había dejado de protestar hacía ya tiempo. En cuanto la habían metido en el avión y habían levantado el vuelo, había tenido que aceptar que no servía de nada luchar y se había encerrado en un digno silencio, o al menos eso esperaba que pareciera.

Porque lo cierto era que no se sentía nada digna. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa llena de polvo, el mismo polvo que le apelmazaba la melena rizada. Se había lavado la cara en el lavabo del avión, pero no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje con el que disimular las ojeras; estaba agotada y temerosa.

No, nada de temor. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esos brutos creyeran que tenía miedo.

Claro que quizá no fuera a ellos a los que debía temer. Era Darien el que había ordenado que la llevaran allí, quisiera o no.

Diez años atrás habría estado encantada de acudir. Entonces lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Se había enamorado tanto de él que se lo había dado todo. Y le habría dado mucho más. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión y por el deseo de encontrar una vida fuera de los límites de la granja de sus padres. Darien había irrumpido en su monótona existencia con su belleza oscura y misteriosa y con las mismas ansias de formar parte del mundo de Serena que ella tenía de formar parte del de él. Por supuesto que se habían enamorado.

Después, durante el terrible dolor que le había provocado su marcha, Serena había llegado a pensar que aquél había sido el motivo por el que sus padres habían organizado la estancia de Darien. Sabían que los dos jóvenes se sentirían atraídos. Sus padres siempre habían soñado con la realeza, pero el tener como huésped a un joven príncipe teniendo una hija tan impresionable, sin duda había sido peligroso.

Quizá habían creído que había la posibilidad de que aquello terminase en matrimonio. ¿Quién sabía? Lo que sí sabía era que sus padres habían acabado con algo distinto de lo que habían esperado en un principio.

Habían acabado con su única hija desconsolada, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Y un nieto cuya existencia desconocía el padre del niño. Un nieto que ahora estaba muerto.

«No pienses en Adam», se dijo a sí misma mientras el avión comenzaba a descender. «No se te ocurra llorar».

Parpadeó varias veces y fijó la mirada en el exterior. Estaban ya en el reino de Adamas, el hogar de Darien.

Adamas estaba compuesto por dos grandes islas: la lujosa Aristo y las desérticas tierras de Calista. Darien le había contado tantas cosas sobre aquellas dos islas que Serena tenía la sensación de conocerlas. En otro tiempo habían sido un solo reino, gobernado por la Casa Real de Karedes, pero había acabado dividido en dos islas por culpa de las disputas entre hermano y hermana.

El padre de Darien gobernaba Aristo y Darien, que era uno de los tres príncipes, lo ayudaba en las tareas de gobierno. Darien estaba casado; la boda había tenido lugar poco después de que él volviera de Australia. Serena lo sabía porque el relato de la ceremonia se había publicado incluso en las revistas que vendían en la tienda de Munwannay. Ella lo había leído y había llorado inconsolablemente. Después de eso, había evitado cualquier publicación en la que pudiera aparecer su nombre, pero imaginaba que ahora tendría ya una buena colección de hijos.

¿Por qué la habría hecho ir?

Quizá estaba aburrido de su matrimonio, pensó. La idea le había pasado por la cabeza durante el vuelo, la imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Darien llevaba casado ya más de nueve años, tiempo suficiente para cansarse de una esposa, especialmente de una mujer que habían elegido otros por él. Quizá hubiera recordado la pasión que los había poseído y que había hecho que se olvidaran de cualquier precaución.

No podía ser que pensara que...

Pero, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a querer verla?

Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos No se atrevería. Si pensaba que ella...

Pero... Darien, pensó. Darien, Darien.

Ahí estaba el problema. Darien había seguido adelante con su vida, mientras que ella había quedado atrapada, intentando levantar la granja por su padre. Intentando forjarse una carrera, pero sin ser capaz de alejarse de una pequeña tumba.

Sin poder olvidar a Darien.

Estaba esperándola. El príncipe Darien Christos Chiba de Aristo estaba esperándola en su isla.

Volvió a apretar los puños. ¿Qué querría de ella?

No obtendría nada. ¡Nada! Lo que había habido entre ellos ya no existía. Tenía que escapar de aquellos matones y encontrar la manera de marcharse.

Pero antes vería a Darien.

El avión no se acercó a la terminal del aeropuerto, sino que se detuvo junto a la pista de aterrizaje.

Darien fue en coche hasta allí para que lo viera el menor número de gente posible. Habría querido librarse también de la tripulación y de los hombres encargados de traer a Serena, pero era imposible.

Esperó con impaciencia a que colocaran la escalerilla y se abrieran las puertas.

El primero que apareció fue Rubeus.

—¿Quiere que bajemos la carga? —preguntó, mirando con recelo a los empleados del aeropuerto que se encontraban cerca—. Ella..., podríamos tener problemas.

—Tus hombres y tú bajad del avión —ordenó Darien—. Yo subiré.

—¿Está... seguro?

—No digas tonterías —comenzó a subir con decisión. Aquello empezaba a ser absurdo.

Aunque detestaba que sus hombres la hubieran secuestrado, no debía olvidar que ella lo había engañado y que estaba allí por culpa de ese engaño. Tenía motivos de sobra para estar furioso con Serena y cuanto antes se lo dijera, mejor.

Claro que quizá hubiera una explicación muy sencilla. Quizá pudieran mantener una breve conversación y ella pudiera volver a marcharse. Quizá todo había sido un error.

Quizá.

—Está en la parte de atrás. Apenas nos ha dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de Australia y, cuando lo ha hecho, ha sido llena de furia.

Después de decirle eso, Rubeus se echó a un lado y Darien pudo entrar en la cabina. Y la vio. Por un momento, todo se detuvo.

Serena.

Seguía siendo la misma. Su Serena. La mujer a la que había llevado en el corazón durante todos esos años. Serena, con sus vaqueros viejos y sus camisetas, el pelo salvaje, siempre riendo y bromeando. La imagen que a menudo se repetía en su memoria era la de ella montando a caballo por los prados, desafiándolo a alcanzarla.

La encantadora Serena, su cuerpo maravilloso. Sus ojos azul zafiro, su increíble inteligencia, su risa profunda...

Pero ahora no se reía. En su rostro había una expresión triste y preocupada. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía cansada y muy, muy enfadada. Entonces lo miró a los ojos y Darien sintió una especie de sacudida. Como si estuviera a punto de estallar una tempestad.

—Serena —dijo, y quizá lo hizo con ternura antes de poder controlarse, pero hasta ahí llegó la ternura.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —replicó ella al tiempo que se ponía en pie y salía al pasillo del avión.

—Quería verte.

—Ya me estás viendo. Esos matones tuyos me metieron a rastras en un helicóptero sin darme ninguna explicación. Ellos son unos matones y tú un estúpido y un cobarde por mandar a cuatro hombres a secuestrar a una mujer indefensa.

—Tú no eres una mujer indefensa —respondió Darien dando un paso hacia ella—. Mordiste a Maris —añadió con una leve sonrisa.

—Ojalá lo hubiera mordido con más fuerza.

Le lanzó una mirada que se clavó en el corazón de Darien.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó ella después de un breve silencio.

—Tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Podrías haberme llamado.

—No habría sido una buena idea —contestó Darien y dio un paso más hacia ella, pero quizá fue un error.

Serena levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que el ruido hizo eco en toda la cabina del avión. Darien se quedó boquiabierto y su primer impulso fue agarrarla de la muñeca.

—No me toques —espetó ella y le dio una patada en la pierna.

—¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte por agredir a un miembro de la realeza? —le preguntó, asombrado, mientras se alejaba para que no pudiera hacerlo más.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que puede pasarte por secuestrar a alguien y sacarlo de su país? —replicó ella—¿Por traerme aquí en contra de mis deseos? No sé qué quieres de mí, Darien Chiba, pero diles a tus matones que me lleven de nuevo a mi casa.

Darien le puso ambas manos en los hombros, pero ella volvió a darle una bofetada. Aún más fuerte.

Dios. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a acabar con un ojo morado.

—Sólo quiero una explicación... —empezó a decir Darien, pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para dejarlo seguir.

—No me importa lo que quieras. Déjame que me vaya

—No hasta que me digas lo que necesito saber.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Serena, me parece que ya lo he hecho —le dijo con cansancio—. Siento que te secuestraran. Mi intención era convencerte de que vinieras, no obligarte. Pero ahora que estás aquí, tienes que obedecer al imperativo real; te quedarás hasta que recibamos una explicación.

Vaya..., no lo había hecho muy bien. Desde luego como disculpa carecía de diplomacia. Sin duda, eso fue lo que pensó Serena porque lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia. Después miró por la ventana, al ajetreo de la pista de aterrizaje y del aeropuerto.

—Aristo es un país civilizado —dijo ella de pronto con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué...?

—Tenéis leyes —continuó diciendo—. Leyes contra el secuestro, supongo. Antes podrías asaltar y violar, pero imagino que eso ya es historia.

— Se hace lo que yo digo —espetó él, sorprendido.

—¿Si? —lo miró con expresión pensativa, luego cerró los ojos... y gritó.

Lanzó un grito que no se parecía a ningún otro. Un grito perfeccionado durante años por una niña aficionada al drama y con espacios abiertos en los que poder practicar. Un grito que hizo que todos los que se encontraban en cien metros a la redonda se volvieran a mirar hacia el avión para ver qué ocurría.

Darien la agarró y le puso la mano en la boca. Ella le pegó un codazo en las costillas y siguió gritando. La apretó con más fuerza. Ella le mordió.

Darien farfulló una maldición antes de ir a cerrar la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque Serena había abierto la boca para gritar de nuevo.

—Yo que tú no me molestaría —le dijo mientras miraba con incredulidad la marca que le había dejado en la mano—. Nadie podrá oírte.

—Iré a la policía. Al consulado. No puedes hacer esto.

—Esto es Aristo y yo soy príncipe —respondió él—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—No, conmigo no.

Entonces volvió Rubeus y miró a su jefe con asombro.

—Está sangrando.

—Espero que agarre la rabia y se muera —dijo Serena entre dientes.

—No me extrañaría, habiéndole mordido una loca...

—Déjalo —lo interrumpió Darien—. Vas a tener que llevarla a Eueilos.

—Señor, está descontrolada —se apresuró a decir Rubeus—. En Eueilos no hay nadie, excepto Luna y Artemis, y son demasiado mayores para defenderse.

—Les diré que guarden bajo llave las armas de fuego —dijo Darien con sequedad—. Ella no le hará daño a una pareja de ancianos que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, y es imposible que se escape de la isla —miró la hora—. Tengo que irme. Debo comparecer en el Parlamento dentro de una hora, y los periodistas harán muchas preguntas si no aparezco.

—Muy bien —murmuró Rubeus con algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿podremos mantenerlo en secreto?

—No voy a permitirlo —intervino Serena con furia—. Darien, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Darien pensó en el informe que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho y apretó los dientes. Aquella mujer estaba poniéndolo todo en peligro por culpa de un secreto que debería haberle contado...

Pero Serena estaba histérica.

—Estoy protegiendo lo mío —dijo él por fin—. No tengo ni idea de lo que te ocurrió después de que yo me fuera de Australia, pero está poniendo en peligro a este país. Siento que hayamos llegado a esto, Serena, pero quiero la verdad. Te van a llevar a Eueilos y esperarás allí hasta que yo lo decida. Hablaremos cuando esté preparado para hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que Darien pudiera marcharse. La investigación sobre corrupción estaba siendo muy intensa y, como jefe del comité de investigación, tuvo que dedicarse prácticamente de lleno a resolver todos los asuntos oscuros de los círculos oficiales mientras intentaba encontrar un momento para poder ir a Eueilos.

Darien pensó que quizá a Serena le hiciera bien tener tiempo para calmarse, pero sólo él sabía lo difícil que le resultó concentrarse en lo que lo tenía ocupado. Cuando por fin pudo abandonar todo aquello, lo hizo con una sensación de alivio... pero también de aprensión.

La isla de Eueilos era un paraje idílico que su padre, el rey Armando, le había regalado al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo era su refugio. Ya desde niño había mostrado cierta aversión a la pompa y el lujo de la realeza; estaba atrapado en una red de la que no podía escapar por haber nacido en aquella familia, pero Eueilos era su lugar, sólo suyo. A su mujer nunca le había gustado, Beryl prefería las luces de la ciudad, aunque incluso la capital de Aristo era demasiado tranquila, así que él siempre había tenido la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera en su isla.

Allí había construido un pabellón inspirado en las tiendas del desierto que utilizaban sus primos en la vecina Calista. Desde lejos parecía un conjunto de toldos unidos en círculo, pero a medida que uno iba acercándose se daba cuenta de que las «tiendas» en realidad estaban hechas de paneles de madera encalados. Las paredes podían retirarse de manera que el pabellón entero quedara abierto a la brisa del mar. En el centro había una enorme piscina, lo bastante grande como para considerarla una laguna. Las playas de la isla tenían una maravillosa arena dorada, por lo que la piscina no era más que un lujo para cuando daba pereza acercarse hasta el mar.

Darien iba a allí tanto como podía, para huir de la atención pública. Los únicos empleados que lo acompañaban durante sus estancias en Eueilos eran un discreto y fiel matrimonio.

Aquel lugar lo fascinaba igual que en otro tiempo lo había fascinado el hogar de Serena, pensó mientras aterrizaba el avión. Iba pilotando él mismo. Había sido Serena la que le había enseñado a volar y cada vez que lo hacía...

No. No pensaba en ella. Dios, se había casado y divorciado, habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que se había separado de Serena.

Y ahora estaba a punto de verla de nuevo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla al recordar las dos bofetadas que le había dado. ¿Estaría más tranquila?

Esperaba que así fuera para que pudiera contestar a sus preguntas. No tendría más opción. Él no se movería de allí hasta que tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿Y hasta haber hecho caso a la sugerencia de Malaquite?

Luna, el ama de llaves, acudió a recibirlo a la entrada del pabellón. Sin duda había estado haciendo dulces porque el olor a baklavás lo inundaba todo. Luna había sido su niñera hasta los diez años y cuando su padre le había regalado la isla, bahía ido a buscarla; desde entonces su marido, Artemis, y ella eran los encargados de aquel lugar, donde su agradable presencia conseguía siempre que a Darien le parecieran menos importantes sus preocupaciones.

—No está —le dijo Luna.

—¿Qué?

—Está en la playa del extremo norte de la isla —explicó Luna, observándolo—. Es el punto más dejado de la casa. Rubeus le dijo que ibas a venir. Me ha pedido que te dijera que no te molestes a menos que tengas intención de ofrecerle una manera de volver a casa —Luna frunció el ceño—. Esta mujer... Serena está muy enfadada.

—No tanto como yo —contestó Darien con tristeza.

—Yo no te crié para que te vengaras de las mujeres.

Luna cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le lanzó una mirada hostil. Era mucho más baja que Darien, pero le pegaría un buen tirón de orejas si lo consideraba necesario. Luna era la única persona en el mundo que no lo trataba como un príncipe, más bien lo trataba como a un niño, un niño al que mimaba y al que reprendía también cuando creía que debía hacerlo.

—Es una buena chica —añadió Luna, sin ablandar su tono de voz—. Y está asustada. Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada que temer mientras yo esté en la isla. No sé para qué la has traído aquí, pero como la toques, tendrás que responder ante mí.

—No le voy a hacer, ningún daño.

—Eso ya lo has hecho. Tiene marcas en las muñecas.

—No fui yo.

—Fue Rubeus, así que es lo mismo.

—No lo es.

—No me cuentes historias —dijo, y acto seguido lo apuntó con el dedo—. Ve a verla y trátala bien. Hasta que soluciones las cosas con Serena, no habrá baklavás para ti. Le he dejado un bañador; por cierto, se ha puesto aún más furiosa cuando ha visto la colección de, trajes de baño femeninos que tienes. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para hacer las paces con ella.

Cruzó la isla caminando para ir en su busca. Podría haber ido en uno de los todoterrenos, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para decidir cómo debía actuar.

Tenía la sensación de que, desde que había recibido las primeras noticias sobre Serena, se había movido con el piloto automático. Se había concentrado en obtener respuestas lo antes posible, y ahora comprendía que tenía que ser más cauto. Luna tenía razón. De nada serviría que Serena estuviese histérica, como el último día.

Dios, a él también le costaba mucho mantener a calma. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del reportero:

—¿Sabía que en la propiedad hay una tumba de un niño? La lápida dice «Adam Darien Tsukino. Fallecido el 7 de octubre de 2000, a las siete semanas y dos días. Hijo adorado de Serena. Un pequeño ángel al que amé con todo mi corazón».

Adam Darien Tsukino. Aquel nombre, y lo que había sugerido el reportero, le había provocado un dolor que jamás se habría creído capaz de sentir. Había intuido la verdad desde el principio, incluso antes de calcular si encajaban las fechas.

Porque recordaba cuando ella le había dicho:

—¿El reino de Adamas? Me encanta. Adam es un nombre con mucha fuerza. Si alguna vez tengo hijo, me gustaría que se llamara Adam.

Se lo había dicho mientras estaban tumbados sobre un magnífico lecho de césped que había surgido milagrosamente después de las lluvias. Aquel día habían hecho el amor por última vez en un lecho de hierba y flores silvestres. Serena se había abrazado a él con pasión, había hablado de un hipotético hijo y luego él se había marchado continuar con su vida.

Sin saber que dejaba atrás a... Adam Darien Tsukino. No tenía la menor duda de que las suposiciones del investigador eran ciertas, tenían que serlo porque Serena era virgen cuando se conocieron. Tenían que ser ciertas...

Pero si era así, era un desastre.

—Le debí causar mucha impresión si decidió ponerle a su hijo uno de mis nombres —había bromeado con el periodista para intentar desviar sus sospechas, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera servido de nada.

Después de los escándalos que estaban sacudiendo a la familia real, cualquier cosa podría ocasionar un verdadero caos. La prensa lo sabía y andaban como sabuesos a la caza de la presa.

Problemas, eso era lo que significaba la presencia de Serena, especialmente si se ponía a gritar como la última vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que podría hacer caer del trono a su familia?

Al dar la vuelta a una duna de arena se encontró con la playa que le había indicado Luna... y con Serena. Estaba tumbada sobre la arena a menos de diez metros de él. Llevaba la parte de abajo de un diminuto bikini color carmín. Y nada más. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero apoyada sobre los codos, leyendo, así que Darien podía ver la generosa curva de sus pechos. Los rizos rubios del cabello le caían sobre los hombros; había estado nadando y aún tenía el pelo mojado. Parecía... libre, pensó Darien de pronto; una libertad que él nunca podría tener. Además, estaba increíblemente bella. El nudo de rabia y tensión que llevaba semanas oprimiéndole el pecho se deshizo de repente, así de simple. En su lugar apareció una sensación intensa que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acordarse donde estaba. Serena no lo había visto podría acercarse a ella y tumbarse a su lado, tocar su cuerpo como lo había hecho años atrás.

Claro. Estaba allí para evitar que surgieran rumores que pudieran hacer daño a la Corona, no para provocar más.

—Vamos Darien, sé sensato —se dijo a sí mismo con una especie de rugido.

Ella debió de oírlo porque justo entonces levantó la vista y se incorporó rápidamente para ponerse la parte de arriba del biquini, pero él ya lo había visto todo.

Tenía casi diez años más que la última vez. Su cuerpo era ahora el de una mujer. Un cuerpo sensual y curvilíneo que podría volver loco a un hombre...

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Soy el dueño de la isla —respondió Darien mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla como si le fuera la vida en ello. No dijo nada, así que él continuó hablando—. Tengo que hablar contigo, por eso te he traído aquí.

—Podrías haberme llamado por teléfono. No estamos en la Edad Media.

—No —admitió Darien—. Pero los teléfonos están pinchados.

—¿Los tuyos?

—Los tuyos.

—¿Por qué iba nadie a intervenir mi teléfono? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Porque el país entero quiere saber lo que hubo entre nosotros —hizo una breve pausa—. Volvamos a la casa.

—Si quieres llevarme, será a rastras y gritando.

—Serena, coopera un poco.

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

—¡Me lo debes! —exclamó con una pasión que hizo que ella abriera mucho los ojos—. Tengo que saber la verdad.

—Yo no te debo nada —murmuró ella.

—Tuviste un hijo mío.

Lo dijo con tal certeza que la hirió, Darien vio el dolor en su rostro. Aflojó los dedos con los que se aferraba a la toalla y la dejó caer. Fue como si de repente ya no tuviera nada que proteger.

—Sí —susurró y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, sin pedir disculpas, más bien desafiándolo.

—No me lo dijiste —la furia que se había apoderado de sus actos en las últimas semanas parecía haberse debilitado.

—No.

Serena no dijo nada más. Él tampoco. Por un momento se quedaron en completo silencio, sólo se oía el ruido del mar. Nada los distraía de aquella horrible realidad que compartían.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo —dijo él por fin.

—El mismo derecho que tenía yo a recibir las cartas que dijiste que me escribirías —respondió Serena con furia renovada—. Ni una llamada de teléfono, Darien. Nada. Una sola nota de agradecimiento para mis padres, escrita por algún secretario con el membrete de la Casa Real..., eso fue todo.

—Sabes que no podía...

—¿Continuar con la relación? Claro que lo sabía. Ya estabas prometido cuando llegaste a Australia, pero éramos dos críos. Yo era una adolescente, Darien. Nunca había tenido novio. No tenías derecho a aprovecharte...

—¡No fue así! Lo nuestro fue mutuo.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Darien creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Pero yo seguía siendo una niña.

Ése era el problema. Darien lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Ella tenía diecisiete años, no dieciocho. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando me fuí? —preguntó, tratando de concentrarse en el aspecto personal de lo ocurrido, no en el político ni el legal.

—Sí —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

—Entonces aquella última vez.

—No estaba segura —se apresuró a matizar—. Allí no es fácil comprar un test de embarazo, pero tenía mis sospechas.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—Porque estabas prometido —le recordó pronunciando cada sílaba como si hablara con un niño—. Darien, no quiero hablar de esto. Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho si hubieras descubierto que estaba embarazada?

—Casarme contigo.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que la hizo parpadear, pero luego esbozó una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es una fantasía. Hablamos sobre eso, ¿te acuerdas? — Dijimos que nos queríamos mucho y que queríamos estar juntos para siempre, que tú me llevarías a Aristo y me convertiría en princesa. Que mis padres podrían arreglárselas sin mí y tu padre acabaría perdonándote. El problema es que ya había una princesa, Darien. Beryl te esperaba y se suponía que tu matrimonio con ella serviría para fortalecer las relaciones internacionales. Hablabas de desobedecer a tu padre, pero jamás dijiste que pudieras romper el compromiso con Beryl.

—Nos habían prometido desde niños —se defendió, aunque sabía que era un argumento muy endeble.

Lo había sido entonces y seguía siéndolo. Serena nunca había entendido cómo funcionaban aquellos matrimonios; no comprendía que Beryl, que era cinco años mayor que él, había sido educada desde niña para convertirse en su esposa. Jamás habría mirado a otro hombre. Si le hubiera dicho a los veinticinco años que no tenía intención de casarse con ella, la habría destrozado y además habría provocado un cataclismo político.

Darien tenía una obligación que cumplir, siempre lo había sabido. Y Serena lo sabía también.

La vio estremecerse y, antes que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo ella, Darien le echó la toalla por los hombros.

—El sol me está quemando —volvió a estremecerse cuando sus dedos la rozaron—. Necesito volver a la casa. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirme? Bueno, pues ya lo has dicho. ¿Puedes pedir que vuelvan a llevarme a Australia?

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —se apartó de él y se dio media vuelta.

¿Estaba dándole la espalda? Podría hacer que la metieran en la cárcel por insubordinación.

Pero ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la casa. Darien la observó y pensó que parecía cansada. No debería estar cansada después del tiempo que había tenido para descansar.

Se fijó en que tenía una larga cicatriz en la parte posterior de la pierna. Esa cicatriz no estaba allí diez años atrás.

Ya no era la chica de la que se había enamorado. Claro que tampoco aquella chica habría temido que la acusaran de insubordinación. Había cosas que no cambiaban. Como ella no parecía dispuesta a esperarlo, Darien echó a andar a grandes zancadas y no tardó en alcanzarla.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

—No tengo por qué...

—¿Decírmelo? No, claro que no, pero me gustaría saberlo. Es una cicatriz muy grande y no me gusta pensar que hayan podido hacerte daño.

Serena le lanzó una mirada que casi daba miedo.

—¿Crees que un corte en la pierna puede hacerme daño? No tienes ni idea de lo que realmente hace daño, Darien Chiba. Y no utilices tus encantos de príncipe conmigo —espetó—. Soy completamente inmune.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él sonriendo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta un segundo y luego giró la cabeza deliberadamente para mirar hacia delante.

—Déjame. Ya me sedujiste una vez, así que si crees que vas a hacerlo de nuevo...

—Sólo te he preguntado qué te había pasado en la pierna. No creo que pueda considerarse una maniobra de seducción.

—Me corté poniendo una alambrada.

—Tu padre nunca te habría permitido colocar alambradas.

—No cuando tú estabas allí —respondió Serena—. Pero hay muchas cosas que no sucedían cuando tú estabas.

—No comprendo.

Serena se volvió a mirarlo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estábamos arruinados —dijo entre dientes—. Yo no lo sabía. Ni yo ni nadie. Mi padre se lo ocultó a todo el mundo. Ya sabes que mi madre era pariente lejana de la realeza europea, y lo cierto es que siempre le gustaron los lujos. Y mi padre lo permitía. Creían que todo se arreglaría, no era así y ellos seguían gastando de todos modos. Mi padre no dejaba de endeudarse.

—Pero si era rico —recordó Darien, atónito.

—No, no lo era —aseguró ella—. Así que cuando cumplí los diecisiete años idearon un estúpido plan para casarme con algún millonario. Mi madre se puso en contacto con todas las casas reales Europa, con todos los millonarios que pudo y ofreció una estancia en nuestra casa para algún heredero antes de hacer frente a sus obligaciones.

—Tú fuiste el primero que vino.

—Pero había dinero...

—Sólo era una fachada. Hasta que tú llegaste, estudiaba en casa porque no podían permitirse mandarme a un internado, y siempre trabajaba en la granja, pero mientras tú estuviste allí me relevaron de mis obligaciones y de pronto me convertí en una dama. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo contigo si lo deseaba. Y, por supuesto se me subió a la cabeza. Por primera vez en mi vida, era libre y mis padres no hacían más que empujarme a tus brazos. Pero entonces me quedé embarazada, tú te fuiste y se derrumbó el castillo de naipes. Mi padre tenía un sinfín de deudas. Mi madre se fue y yo me quedé allí. Embarazada. Desesperada. Y locamente enamorada, por cierto.

—Enamorada —repitió él suavemente, pero ella respondió con una mirada burlona.

—Olvídate de eso. ¿No quieres saber la historia? Pues te la estoy contando —las palabras salían de su boca como un torrente, como si tratara de acabar con aquello cuanto antes—. No te dije que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera cuando mis padres... No, no iba a permitir que te obligaran a casarte conmigo. Así que tuve el bebé y su llegada me cambió el mundo. Lo quería con todo mi corazón —le tembló la voz, pero se obligó a continuar—. Pero... cuando tenía casi dos meses enfermó de meningitis y murió. Eso es todo. Fin de la historia —cerró los ojos durante una décima de segundo y luego volvió a abrirlos. Era casi el fin de la historia, de la parte más dura—. Conseguí un título universitario a distancia para poder enseñar y comencé a trabajar para la Escuela del Aire, como siempre había soñado. Durante años ése fue el único dinero que entró en la casa. Mi padre estaba incapacitado por depresión, pero no quería ni oír hablar de vender la granja y yo no podía abandonarlo. Murió hace seis meses. Puse la propiedad a la venta, pero está en muy mal estado, así que no he podido venderla. Iba a marcharme de allí cuando se presentaron tus matones. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora conmigo, Darien? ¿Vas a seguir castigándome? Créeme, ya he tenido suficiente castigo. Perdí a mi pequeño Adam.

Un sollozo la dejó sin palabras, había rabia en su mirada, rabia hacia él, hacia el mundo entero. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Darien se acercó a ella, pero inmediatamente Serena dio un paso atrás.

—!No!

—Lo llamaste Adam —le dijo.

No quería hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que quizá fuera su única oportunidad de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Ahora que estaba completamente indefensa...

—Adam Darien —murmuró—. Por su padre. Se parecía mucho a ti. Tendrías que haberlo visto... sabes cuánto me habría gustado que vieras... -volvió a temblarle la voz y de pronto ya no pudo más.

Darien se acercó de nuevo y la agarró por los hombros. Ella se derrumbó y Darien la abrazó sin importarle si quería o no.

Simplemente la estrechó en sus brazos.

Estaba rígida, pero sentía sus sollozos.

—No... no.

—Tranquila, Serena —le susurró mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba la cara en sus suaves rizos—. Desahógate.

Por un momento pensó que no aceptaría el consuelo, pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba y desaparecía la tensión. Se acurrucó contra él y siguió llorando.

Debieron de ser treinta segundos como máximo Darien la abrazaba mientras corrían por sus venas las más primarias emociones; sentía deseo, posesividad y la necesidad de protegerla. Pero entonces ella volvió a tensarse y se apartó. Una mujer como Serena no se dejaba llevar por el llanto tan fácilmente. Recordó entonces cómo se había negado a llorar cuando él se había marchado de Australia. Había visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero luego los había cerrado y se había contenido.

Lo mismo hacía ahora. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, en sus ojos había una expresión fría y desafiante.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme sentir así.

—Tenía derecho a conocer a mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras los sorprendieron a ambos. Las pronunció con tanta dureza que los dos supieron que era la más pura verdad. Serena lo miró fijamente durante un momento y luego le dio la espalda. Otra vez.

—Lo sé —dijo al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha hacia el pabellón—. Si no hubiera muerto, te lo habría acabado contando. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero tampoco intenté ocultarlo. Si te hubieras puesto en contacto conmigo... Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Tienes que entenderlo. Todo se vino abajo a mí alrededor en cuanto tú te fuiste. Los acreedores de mi padre nos dejaron sin nada... incluso se llevaron a Merryweather —volvió a temblarle la voz, pero canalizó el dolor y la rabia dándole una patada a la arena.

—Tu caballo —murmuró Darien, recordando aquella hermosa yegua que era casi una extensión del cuerpo de Serena.

—Eso fue lo de menos —dijo, recuperando el control con evidente esfuerzo—El problema es que mi madre se largó y mi padre comenzó a beber. Yo le oculté el embarazo hasta los seis meses de gestación, para entonces tú ya estabas casado y mi padre sabía que no había manera de salvar la granja por mucho dinero que me dieras para la manutención del niño, así que no merecía la pena destrozar tu matrimonio. Les dije a mis padres que si intentaban chantajearte, negaría que el niño era tuyo. Yo...era todo tan difícil que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en ti... Casi—admitió—Tenía que llevar la granja, evitar que mi padre acabara consigo misma y, bueno, quizá también estaba un poco deprimida. Me prometí a mí misma que escribiría después de que naciera el niño pero fue poco después cuando... cuando...

Dejó de andar pero no se giró hacía él. Respiró hondo y continuó hablando, pronunciando unas palabras que parecían desgarrarle el corazón.

-...Cuando murió Adam —dijo finalmente.

Darien intentó imaginar cuánto debía de haber sufrido. La imaginó con un bebé en brazos, la muchacha salvaje de la que se había enamorado transformada en una mujer

La imaginó dándole de mamar, durmiendo junto al pequeño.

Las imágenes eran tan nítidas que casi parecía haberlo vivido. Serena, la madre de su hijo.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido —siguió contando—. Se despertó con fiebre y tuve que llamar al médico a las seis de la mañana. El servicio de urgencias llegó a las ocho, pero Adam murió de camino a la ciudad. Según dijeron era un caso tan grave que no habría cambiado nada aunque hubiéramos vivido justo al lado del hospital... no habría habido tiempo para que los antibióticos hicieran efecto.

—¿Y tu madre...?

—En Europa. Como no quise reconocer que Adam era hijo tuyo, se olvidó de mí.

—Pero tu padre cuidó de ti, ¿verdad? —la idea de que hubiera tenido que hacer frente a la muerte del bebé ella sola le resultaba insoportable.

—¿Estás de broma? Se había ido de juerga el día que se marchó mi madre y aún seguía borracho. Dios sabe dónde estaba el día que enterré al bebé, desde luego no estaba conmigo. Yo misma enterré a mi hijo y me las he arreglado sola desde entonces. Bueno, ¿eso es todo? No sé por qué me has traído aquí, Darien, pero ya puedes dejarme marchar. Entre nosotros no queda nada excepto un bebé muerto. Deja que me vaya y olvídate de mí.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Volvieron al pabellón caminando el uno junto otro. Serena no decía nada y a Darien no se le ocurría nada que decir. Apenas recordaba la furia que le había provocado el que no le hubiera dicho que había tenido un hijo suyo. La historia que le había contado era sincera y terrible.

La soledad de Serena lo tenía consternado.

No podía ni imaginarse lo que debía de haber sido enfrentarse sola al nacimiento y la muerte del bebé. Él la había dejado para volver a casa y celebrar una majestuosa boda real. Le había resultado doloroso pensar en Serena que había intentado no hacerlo.

Sabía que entonces no era más que un chiquillo pero eso no era excusa. Debería haber...

—No tienes por qué reprocharte nada de lo que pasó hace diez años —dijo entonces Serena con repentina aspereza—. La muerte de Adam no fue culpa tuya. En cuanto al resto, sabía que me estaba seduciendo un príncipe y me gustaba.

—No te estaba...

—¿Seduciendo? —preguntó con un gesto de la antigua Serena que él conocía—. ¿Cómo describirías lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? Cabello como hilo de oro, creo recordar que me dijiste. Ojos como estrellas. Pechos como...

—No hace falta que...

—No, ¿verdad? —admitió y luego volvió a quedarse callada.

—Estuvo bien —dijo él con cautela y mirándola de reojo. Quizá sí que recordaba todos aquellos halagos rimbombantes. Quizá sus hermanos le dieron consejos.

—Desde luego, ser príncipe tiene sus ventajas en lo que se refiere a las mujeres —recordaba que le había dicho Endy—. No hay prácticamente ninguna mujer que no puedas llevarte a la cama. Sólo tienes que decir unas cuantas palabras bonitas y será tuya.

El comentario de su hermano se le habían subido a la cabeza y, que Dios lo ayudara, quizá incluso hubiera llegado a creérselo.

—Fue divertido —reconoció Serena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Pero puedes estar seguro de una cosa: si no hubiera querido que me sedujeras, no habrías tenido la menor oportunidad.

—¿Igual que ahora no quieres que te seduzca? —¿de dónde habían salido esas palabras? Las había dicho sin pensar, no había podido controlarse.

Quizá no fuera una buena idea, desde luego no era la mejor manera de encaminar el plan que Malaquite había ideado para ellos.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, dejó de caminar y luego volvió a ponerse en marcha, muy deprisa.

—Éramos unos críos, Darien. Pero ya no lo somos. Tienes menos posibilidades que una bola de nieve en un incendio...

Darien se echó a reír. Aquellas expresiones australianas siempre le habían hecho mucha gracia.

—Me acuerdo de tu manera de hablar —rememoró¬, y ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. —Calla —espetó—. No quiero oír un solo cumplido más. ¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?

—Tenemos que solucionar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió él en tono grave, pero ella no escuchaba porque seguía caminando a toda prisa—. ¿Hablaremos en la cena?

—Vete a casa, Darien.

—Ésta es mi casa.

—Pero vives en Aristo. Con tu mujer y tus hijos.

—No hay ninguna mujer —dijo él—. Ni hijos.

Serena se dio la vuelta y lo miró, se había puesto pálida.

—Darien... —tragó saliva—. ¿No... no estan... muertos?

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar para borrar el dolor de su rostro. Claro. Serena había vivido una tragedia, era natural que fuera lo primero se le ocurriera—. Beryl y yo no tuvimos hijos—explicó con voz suave—. Nos divorciamos hace seis meses.

—Ah —seguía pálida, pero el dolor desapareció de sus ojos y dejó paso a una expresión vacía, de aceptación—. Lo siento.

Pero no mucho, pensó Darien. Ni siquiera parecía interesarle demasiado. Por un momento deseó que siguiera sintiendo compasión por él y no el desprecio que veía en sus ojos. Era una experiencia nueva, las mujeres no solían mostrar desprecio hacia los príncipes de Aristo.

¿Las mujeres?

Sí, había habido algunas en su vida. Después de otras aventuras, Beryl había terminado abandonándolo por un importante millonario. Y Darien... bueno, en los últimos años no se había privado de ciertas alegrías. Unas alegrías que ahora estaban saliendo a la luz, una a una, recordó con pesar; la prensa parecía empeñada en dar la imagen de que los príncipes eran un trío de mujeriegos. Y para colmo, había surgido una acusación que podría costarles el trono.

Eso le hizo recordar lo urgente que era hacer algo. Serena creía que iba a enviarla a casa tranquilamente. Quizá pudiera hacerlo si ella prometía...

—Serena, ¿hay alguien que pudiera demostrar que el bebé... Adam... —se corrigió de inmediato al ver la cara que ponía—. ¿Hay alguna manera de demostrar que Adam era hijo mío?

Hasta ese momento había creído que Serena no podía estar más enfadada.

Se había equivocado.

Ella dejó caer la toalla y lo miró frente a frente, su cuerpo cubierto tan sólo por aquel diminuto biquini.

No medía más de un metro sesenta y cinco, pero parecía mucho más alta. Era toda ojos y estaba punto de estallar.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó por fin, con un tono de voz que habría dejado helado a cualquiera.

Pero Darien tenía que preguntárselo.

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo. Había algo muy importante en juego, por eso no podía dejar la conversación así como así.

—¿Quieres saber si puedo demostrar que eras el padre de Adam? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sé que era el padre —aseguró él con voz tranquila—. Me fío de tu palabra; además, las fechas coinciden y sé que eras virgen.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho. Su furia era palpable.

—Serena, estoy metido en un buen lío —admitió—. Todos lo estamos. Si alguien demuestra que el bebé era mío, tendré que casarme contigo.

Desde luego era una frase muy eficaz para poner fin a una conversación. Una frase que establecía un límite que Serena no pensaba sobrepasar. Lo miró durante un largo rato y luego cerró los ojos, llena de incredulidad.

—Estás loco y no pienso tener nada que ver contigo —espetó y no iba a decir nada más

Se apartó de él con una ferocidad que resultaba casi increíble para una mujer tan menuda. Le apartó las manos y, a menos que quisiera retenerla a la fuerza, no tenía más opción que dejarla marchar.

Volvió al pabellón con la cabeza bien alta. Luna salió a recibirlos a la puerta como si hubiera estado pendiente de su llegada. Los miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas que no se molestó en disimular.

—A Su Alteza le ha dado demasiado el sol —dijo Serena a la dama de llaves—. Creo que necesita que lo vea un médico. Yo me voy a dar una ducha para refrescarme un poco.

Cruzó el patio hasta el apartamento en que parecía haberla alojado Luna, abrió las puertas, entró y volvió a cerrarlas con tal fuerza que se movieron los aspiradores del techo.

Luna y Darien se quedaron mirándola y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres cenar?

Darien sabía que no era ésa precisamente la pregunta que deseaba hacerle Luna.

—Dentro de una hora.

—Supongo que Serena cenará en su habitación —dijo el ama de llaves con cautela mientras fijaba la mirada en las puertas cerradas.

Ya estaba bien. Él era príncipe y estaba allí para cumplir con una misión.

—Serena cenará junto a la piscina conmigo —replicó¬. Díselo.

—Quizá quieras informarla personalmente —respondió Luna con la misma cautela.

—Te corresponde a ti decírselo.

—¿Mi Darien, un cobarde? —preguntó y sonrió.

—Así es—admitió al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Quizá a veces se comportara como autocráticos antepasados, pero nunca le duraba demasiado—. Por favor, Luna, ¿podrías decírselo tú?

—Sí claro —respondió Luna con una sonrisa y revolvió el pelo como había hecho tantas veces cuando tenía seis años—. Le diré que estás preocupado y que necesitas hablar, ambas cosas son ciertas.

—No...

—Estás preocupado. Dile la verdad —le recomendó con gesto severo—. La he visto lo suficiente para saber que no conseguirás nada a no ser que le digas la verdad.

Darien se fue a nadar.

Quedaba una hora para la cena y no tenía otra cosa que hacer excepto pasear de un lado a otro hasta desgastar el suelo. Así pues, se entregó al placer que le daba nadar en la laguna interior. Era una piscina circular con una isla en el centro en la había sombrillas, hamacas y una barra con todas las bebidas que pudiera desear un hombre... o una mujer.

Él no quería tomar nada en aquel momento, sólo quería nadar, recorrer una y otra vez la piscina y deslizar su cuerpo por el agua con la facilidad y la elegancia que le habían dado los años de práctica. La natación le acercaba a algo parecido a la meditación, un momento en el que vaciaba su mente por completo; se olvidaba de las exigencias que implicaba ser príncipe, de los problemas de un matrimonio desastroso, incluso de la crisis del diamante perdido.

Pero no podía olvidarse de Serena. No podía ni allí, ni en ese momento. Pensó en ella sin cesar mientras nadaba y, por muy rápido que fuera, no conseguía escapar.

Creía haberla olvidado. Diez años antes se había alejado de ella porque no tenía otra opción. Ahora... ahora parecía que sí había otra opción.

Tenía que mostrarse desinteresado, explicarle las cosas con calma y plantearle el futuro en términos que ella pudiera comprender. Pero tendría que estar de acuerdo. No podía casarse con Serena en contra de su voluntad. Los días de llevar a una mujer a rastras ante el altar habían quedado atrás.

Además, Serena ya había sufrido suficiente cuando él se había marchado. Sólo pensar en todo a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse sola...

Tenía que olvidarse de lo que había sentido al oírle contar la muerte de su bebé. Debía hacerlo por su país; debía ser sensato, fuerte y persuasivo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque cuando lo miraba, volvía a sentirse como un crío; un príncipe con el mundo a sus pies. Con Serena a sus pies...

Serena.

Tenía que pensar con claridad y ordenar sus argumentos. Sin embargo sólo podía pensar en lo que era. Y en que había tenido un hijo suyo. Había tenido un hijo y no había podido conocerlo. La mera idea hacía que se sacudieran sus cimientos y, que se sintiera inseguro.

Había decepcionado a Serena, pero ésta tendría que aceptar su proposición. El debía reparar el daño que le había hecho, pero tendría que cumplir las exigencias de Malaquite.

Las exigencias de su rey.

Tenía que saber que Serena podía verlo.

Todos los apartamentos del pabellón daban a la piscina. Darien nadaba con la facilidad de un tiburón rondando a su presa, pensó Serena con inquietud mientras lo observaba.

Debía admitir que tenía un aspecto magnífico, eso era algo que ya había pensado en otra ocasión. Ahora debía ser sensata. Esa vez tendría controlar sus emociones mientras mantenía a Darien a una distancia prudencial.

O más que prudencial.

¿Tenía que casarse con ella? Era ridículo. Él era príncipe, ella estaba arruinada y había sido madre soltera. Su casa estaba en la otra punta del mundo.

Ya estaba bien. Se apartó de la ventana, se negaba a mirarlo más. Su belleza, su sonrisa malévola, su personalidad dominante..., todo tenía el poder para hacer pedazos su mundo igual que lo había hecho diez años atrás.

Pero ella ya no era la muchacha inocente de entonces. Ahora era una mujer. Iba a reunirse con él, pero sería ella la que decidiera las condiciones.

Darien estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba; sin embargo, esa vez no iba a ser así. Tenía que hacerle frente.

De igual a igual, pensó con desesperación. Aún llevaba puesto el biquini y no tenía más ropa que unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa.

No pensaba verlo así.

Miró el enorme armario ropero con cautela. Quizá Darien le hubiera proporcionado las armas que necesitaba.

Iba a necesitar valor, pero... ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Luna les sirvió una cena a la altura de un rey, como siempre. Pero aquella noche los manjares que preparó hicieron que Darien abriera los ojos como platos. Se había duchado y se había puesto unos pantalones de estilo informal y una camisa de lino, pero luego había pensado que era preferible ponerse chaqueta y corbata. Debía ir con cuidado. Esa noche tenía que tomar decisiones muy importantes.

Las palabras de Malaquite aún resonaban en su mente.

Tendrás que casarte con ella. No hay otra opción. Si ese niño era tuyo realmente, quizá una boda de cuento de hadas sea lo mejor que podemos esperar. Al menos eso es lo que dice el departamento de relaciones públicas. Así conseguimos que la gente se olvide de los sórdidos detalles de tu divorcio. Te perdonarán si haces lo más honrado, en estos momentos hay poca honra en nuestra familia.

Así pues salió de la habitación con atuendo formal miró a la mesa perfectamente dispuesta...Lo único que faltaba era Serena.

—Le he dicho que la cena estaba servida —dijo Luna observándolo—, pero dice que, va a cenar en su habitación. Tiene mucho carácter.

—Yo también —gruñó Darien, disponiéndose ya a cruzar el patio y llamar a la puerta de Serena.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Serena?

—Vete

—Luna no va a servirte la cena ahí dentro.

—Entonces tendré que pasar hambre, porque no voy a cenar contigo.

—Eso es muy infantil.

—Pues soy infantil. Tú, en cambio, eres autoritario, arrogante y estás loco. Vete, Darien.

—Te ordeno que...

—Vete a ordenar a otra parte, bruto. Yo me quedo aquí.

El gesto de Darien se oscureció. Miró la puerta con rabia, luego apoyó el hombro y empujó.

Nada.

Un último intento antes de pedir ayuda a Artemis... Reunió todas sus fuerzas y empujó.

La puerta cedió sin más y él acabó en el suelo de la habitación.

Él en el suelo, sin resuello, y Serena de pie mirándolo con aparente interés.

—Vaya —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿el príncipe se ha caído?

Darien la miró y observó, para sorpresa suya, que estaba sonriendo. Era la deliciosa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado diez años atrás.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Estiró el brazo hacia ella sin pensar. Serena tiró y él se puso de pie tan rápido que de pronto quedaron el uno junto al otro. Ella se tambaleó, y Darien la agarró de los brazos.

Era... fabuloso. Era como tocar a la Serena que recordaba. Seguía oliendo a aroma de cítrico. Siempre había pensado que era su perfume, pero no tenía perfume que ponerse...

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

No parecía una mujer víctima de un secuestro, ni alguien con la intención de cenar a solas en su habitación. Llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes finos que se ajustaba maravillosamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando entrever el comienzo del muslo por una abertura lateral. Darien sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato con primitiva necesidad.

Apretó las manos de manera involuntaria. Había deseado a aquella mujer nada más verla por primera vez y seguía deseándola ahora.

Pero ella a él no. Serena le puso las manos en el pecho a modo de freno y lo apartó de sí. ¿Por qué se había dejado apartar?

Ella parecía... parecía...

—No me mires así.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso?

—¿Qué tal me queda? —preguntó ella en tono distendido a pesar del rubor que delataba su nerviosismo. Se giró para que él pudiera ver el vestido desde todos los ángulos... o quizá para tomar aire y huir de su mirada—. ¿Comparado con las mujeres que se lo han puesto? —ahora la rabia inundaba sus palabras—. Vestidos de todas las tallas, Darien. Camisones, vestidos de noche, incluso lencería. ¿Cuántas mujeres traes aquí en contra de su voluntad y luego se ponen esta ropa lujosa? Parece un harén.

—No es ningún harén.

—¿No?

Bueno, quizá sí. Recordó cuando Beryl por fin había conseguido su ansiado divorcio.

—Eres libre, hermano —le había dicho Endy—. Convierte la isla en la isla de la seducción y tendrás todo lo que necesites. Llena la casa de todas las cosas que les gustan a las mujeres. Voy a hacer una cosa para celebrar que te has divorciado de esa harpía: yo llenaré los armarios con todo lo necesario.

Y eso había hecho. Darien había visto seis meses antes todo lo que había comprado su hermano... o quizá se había encargado de hacerlo alguna de las amantes de éste. Darien se había reído al ver todo aquello y había pensado que quizá fuera divertido utilizarlo.

Pero no había sido así. La vida sin Beryl era mucho más fácil, pero seguía sin atraerle la idea de seducir mujeres sólo por afición.

Aunque si se trataba de Serena... La observó enfundada en aquel vestido, con los ojos brillantes y burlándose de él como no se había atrevido a hacer ninguna otra mujer… y pensó que la idea de seducirla le resultaba muy atrayente.

No. Tenía una misión que cumplir, e intentar algo con Serena en contra de su voluntad no era buena idea.

De hecho, podría incluso ser peligroso. Aquella mujer tenía garras y sabía bien cómo utilizarlas.

Aquella mujer era increíblemente sexy.

—Entonces vas a venir a cenar —concluyó, a falta de algo mejor que decir, pero lo que realmente deseaba decirle era «Vente a la cama conmigo. Aquí y ahora».

—Si no hay más remedio... —respondió ella con aparente calma.

—No lo hay.

—Está bien —dijo, y salió de la habitación antes que él pudiera decir nada.

Darien no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y pensar qué iba a hacer a continuación.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cenaron envueltos en un silencio ensordecedor.

Darien estaba acostumbrado al silencio. Beryl y él apenas se habían dirigido la palabra durante años, pero el protocolo de palacio exigía que comieran juntos, así que lo hacían sin hablar.

Sin embargo el de ahora era un silencio distinto, estaba cargado de una tensión que se podía palpar, de ira y de... ¿deseo?

Sí, deseo, decidió Darien a lo largo de la cena, porque, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía apartar los ojos de Serena.

Comía bien, no de una manera selectiva como Beryl, sino dispuesta a disfrutar cada bocado de la magnífica comida que les había preparado Luna, que parecía encantada con el proceder de Serena. El ama de llaves siempre había sido muy formal con Beryl; sin embargo cuando a Serena se le escapó la pinza de partir la langosta y cayó al suelo, Luna lo recogió y se lo devolvió riéndose. Serena se rió también.

—Tienes que ser más dura —le dijo el ama de llaves.

Darien creyó ver que dirigía una mirada de aviso hacia él. Serena intercambió con ella una sonrisa de complicidad. Parecía que se habían hecho amigas; Serena llevaba allí sólo unos días y ya había surgido entre ellas una inesperada amistad. Ahí estaba otra vez la punzada del deseo. Le gustaba la sonrisa de Serena y le encantaba que Luna sintiera tanta simpatía por ella.

¿Podría él también convertirse en su amigo? pensó de inmediato. Él quería mucho más que una amistad.

Quería casarse con ella.

Sólo sería un matrimonio formal, nada más. Las palabras de Malaquite no habían dejado lugar dudas.

—El país necesita saber que has hecho lo que debías Darien. Pero no será para siempre. Te casas con ella, le das al pueblo una boda de cuento de hadas que nos saque de la crisis porque te verán como un hombre honrado que hizo lo correcto en cuanto se enteró de que había tenido un hijo. Y después podemos decir que ella echaba de menos su tierra, podrá volver a casa de manera secreta dando la impresión de que tú irás a verla cuando las obligaciones te lo permitan. La cosa se irán apagando de manera natural. Problema resuelto.

Pero eso que le había parecido tan lógico antes, ahora le resultaba imposible.

Quizá había sido un error ir a la isla. ¿Cómo iba a proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia sabiendo que se pondría como una fiera? Y sabiendo que lo que él deseaba realmente... Pero bueno, eso también era imposible. No podía llevársela a la cama en contra de su voluntad; Luna sería capaz de marcarlo con un hierro candente. Y conseguir que Serena accediese... Por el modo en que reaccionaba con él, era más probable que los cerdos volaran.

La cena terminó por fin. Luna les llenó las copas de vino, aunque Serena apenas había bebido y los dejó solos.

Hacía una noche maravillosa. Las luciérnagas sobrevolaban la piscina y se sentía la brisa del mar. El cielo estaba inundado de estrellas, cuya luz era como el brillo de las luciérnagas. El ambiente resultaba increíblemente romántico, una noche perfecta para la seducción.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me tienes aquí —dijo Serena, rompiendo el silencio—, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—¿Perdón?

—Querías información sobre Adam —le tembló la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, pero enseguida se repuso—. Podría habértelo contado todo por teléfono, pero preferiste cometer un delito por el que podrías ir a la cárcel..., cualquier tribunal internacional me daría la razón. Por muy príncipe que seas, no estamos en la Edad Media. Me has traído hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad. O dejas que me marche inmediatamente, o iré directamente a la prensa.

—No harás nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Por tu reputación...

—¿Mi reputación? —repitió enarcando una ceja incredulidad—. ¿Qué podría temer, que se sepa que fui madre soltera? ¡Qué escándalo, qué horror! ¿Acaso crees que he ocultado la existencia Adam? Todo el mundo sabe que tuve un bebé y jamás me he avergonzado de ello. Si tú, o alguno tus hombres, os hubierais puesto en contacto conmigo, os lo habría contado abiertamente. Era un niño absolutamente perfecto, un niño que creamos tú y yo...

Se quedó en silencio un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a levantar la vista hacia él y lo miró actitud desafiante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la prensa podría crucificarme si se enteraran de la existencia de Adam? — No lo creo, Darien, a mí no. Quizá a ti.

Él asintió con preocupación.

—Es cierto. Crucificarían a mi familia.

Serena volvió a enarcar la ceja.

—Debes estar de broma. Las familias reales del mundo entero llevan toda la vida teniendo hijos fuera del matrimonio; tengo entendido que hasta se enorgullecen de ello.

—Yo no me enorgullezco del nacimiento de Adam.

—Pues deberías —replicó de inmediato—. No te pusiste en contacto conmigo, así que te perdiste la oportunidad de ver a tu hijo, y ni siquiera puedo explicarte cuánto te perdiste, Darien.

No podía pensar en eso. Resultaba demasiado doloroso. Sólo hacía un mes que sabía de la existencia de Adam, pero el mero hecho de saber que había existido había cambiado algo dentro de él. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Serena, tengo que ir al grano —dijo después de tomar un buen trago de vino—. El caso es que Adam existió. Alguien vio la tumba. Deduzco que han ido a ver la propiedad compradores de fuera de Australia.

—Sí —respondió ella con recelo.

—Tu agente inmobiliario sabía que yo había estado allí hace años —dijo él—. Lo está utilizando como incentivo para los posibles compradores: «hágase con la finca donde se alojó un príncipe de carne y hueso».

—Yo nunca le dije... —comenzó a decir.

—Los vendedores aprovechan todo lo que les pueda servir para cobrar la comisión —tenía que seguir adelante, olvidarse de lo personal—. Tengo entendido que el mes pasado visitó la finca un grupo de empresarios árabes. Uno de ellos vio la lápida, leyó el nombre y, al ver las fechas, se preguntó qué relación tendría conmigo, y se lo contó a su primo, que es un periodista de Calista. Así empezaron las preguntas. Y ahora me dices que se puede comprobar que era hijo mío.

Serena abrió la boca.

—No —se apresuró a decir Darien al ver el gesto de indignación de su rostro—. No estoy poniendo en duda lo que tú me has dicho, Serena acepto que Adam era mi hijo —qué doloroso era decirlo en voz alta. «Mi hijo». Era difícil decir de un eso de un niño al que no había conocido... Pero tenía que continuar, aunque para ello tuviera que ser muy brusco—. Me refiero a otra gente. Si se puede demostrar ante el mundo que Adam era mío, es posible que la noticia haga que mi familia pierda el trono de Aristo.

Algo cambió en el gesto de Serena. La indignación y la rabia dejaron paso a la confusión.

—¿Cómo...?

—Tú tenías diecisiete años cuando te dejé embarazada —explicó Darien—. Eso lo cambia todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Eras menor de edad. El rey... mi padre... era un libertino y todo el mundo lo sabía. Hubo mucha corrupción y muchos escándalos en los últimos días de su reinado, lo que nos está causando muchos problemas.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Los enemigos de mi padre están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de derrocarnos.

—¿Los enemigos de tu padre?

—Te lo explicaré —dijo e hizo una pausa para pensar cómo hacerlo.

La única luz que había era la de las estrellas, la de las velas y las de las luciérnagas. Se oía el sonido de las olas al romper en la playa. Era el escenario perfecto para el romance, la seducción y la pasión y, sin embargo, tenía que hablar sobre cosas tan duras y frías como la conspiración.

—Ya sabes que el reino de Adamas está dividido en dos islas, Calista y Aristo —comenzó a decir por fin—. El diamante Stefani, una piedra de valor incalculable, es fundamental para conservar el trono. Las reglas de la coronación establecen que nadie gobernará Adamas sin la bendición de la joya Stefani. Cuando se separó el reino en dos islas, se dividió también el diamante —continuó. empeñado en no desviarse de una explicación que debía conseguir que Serena comprendiera—. Hay dos familias reales: la de Aristo, que formamos mis hermanos, mis hermanas y yo, y la de Calista. Cada familia tiene una mitad del diamante Stefani.

—¿Entonces?

—Resulta que poco antes de que muriera mi padre, descubrimos que nuestra mitad del diamante no es más que una copia. El matrimonio de mis padres no funcionaba... por decirlo con suavidad. Había otras mujeres y todo tipo de intrigas y tejemanejes financieros. En algún momento alguien se deshizo del diamante, lo cual significa la ruina para nosotros.

—Comprendo —pero luego meneó la cabeza—. No, la verdad es que no lo comprendo.

—Estamos a merced del pueblo —dijo él—. O algo peor. El que tenga ambas mitades gobernará las dos islas, eso quiere decir que si el rey Neflyte Al'Farisi de Calista encontrara el diamante, podría hacerse con todo el poder. Pero, si como parece ser que ocurrió, mi padre se apostó el diamante en el juego o se lo regaló a una de sus amantes, el pueblo recuperaría el poder y la opinión pública tendría todo el dominio de Aristo. Los rumores sobre las conquistas extramatrimoniales de mi padre eran incesantes. Puede que mis hermanos y yo... en el pasado... no hayamos sido perfectos. Mi hermano Endy se ha casado hace poco, pero eso no es suficiente para aplacar la indignación del pueblo. La noticia de que tuve un hijo con una muchacha de diecisiete años..., mi hermano cree que podría hacernos perder el trono. Neflyte podría acabar gobernándonos a todos.

—Es un grave problema —Serena levantó la copa vino y perdió la mirada en su interior—. Pero no es mi problema, Darien —añadió susurrando—. Tú te alejaste de mí sin mirar atrás.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Lo supongo —reconoció ella—. Mis padres nos juntaron con la esperanza de que nos viéramos obligados a casarnos, o al menos sirviera para conseguir una fortuna. Tú... tú nunca me mentiste. Yo sabía desde el principio que estabas prometido con Beryl... y también lo sabían mis padres; lo que ocurre es que nunca pensaron que tu sentido de la obligación sería más fuerte que tu decencia.

—Mi decencia...

—Sí —replicó ella—. Tu obligación moral con una chica que se había enamorado de ti. Puede que aún fueras joven, Darien, pero tenías experiencia, yo sin embargo no tenía modo de defenderme.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió de inmediato—. Por inmoral que fuera lo que ocurrió hace años, ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Dame un papel y firmaré una declaración en la que te redimo de cualquier obligación. Quiero irme a casa cuanto antes.

—¿A un triste apartamento en el que das clase a niños que están a cientos de kilómetros?

—Veo que has hecho averiguaciones.

—Sí. No puedes irte a casa, Serena. Lo único que podría salvarme... y salvar a mi familia, es una declaración que afirmara que Adam no era mi hijo. Y eso es algo que no puedes darme.

—No —dijo tajantemente con la mirada clavada en él.

Había madurado mucho en aquellos diez años, pensó Darien. Aquellos ojos eran los de una mujer inteligente, reflexiva e incluso compasiva.

—Yo no te pediría...

—¿No me pedirías que firmara esa declaración? —Serena soltó una triste carcajada—. ¿Lo dice la misma persona que organizó un secuestro internacional? Puede que no lo hicieras, pero tampoco es tan sencillo. Mi madre tiene copias de las pruebas de ADN de Adam.

—Tu madre...

—Ya ves —dijo, cerrando los ojos como si le doliera—. Aún me queda algo de familia. Mi madre volvió cuando había nacido el niño. Por supuesto, sabía quién era el padre así que, mientras yo me recuperaba del parto pidió al médico que tomara muestras de ADN de Adam para demostrar la paternidad. Pero yo imaginé lo que iba a hacer y se lo impedí.

—¿Qué le impediste?

—Que te chantajeara —respondió fríamente—. Tú acababas de casarte; para mi madre era la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir dinero.

Dios. Seguramente habría pagado, pensó Darien acordándose de Beryl. Su esposa había estado celosa desde el principio, por lo que la noticia del bebé de Serena habría acabado con su matrimonio.

—No pasó nada —dijo Serena—. Mi madre acababa de conocer a otro hombre que tenía mucho dinero y con el que estaba bien. Pero yo sabía que había ciertas cosas de su pasado que... —meneó la cabeza —. No importa. El caso es que le dije que si ella revelaba algo sobre ti, yo revelaría algo sobre ella. Sabía que eso acabaría con su relación, así que no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca y olvidarse del chantaje.

—Vaya

—Sí vaya —respondió con tristeza—. Pero si tus reporteros empiezan a investigar, la situación de mi madre ha cambiado y no tardará en acordarse de esas pruebas. ¿Crees que la prensa pagaría por ellas?

Sin duda. O la prensa o el rey Neflyte. Pagarían muchísimo.

—Ella no dudará en contarlo —aseguró Serena, apesadumbrada—. Lo siento, Darien, pero no puedo ayudarte.

—Entonces no hay más remedio —dijo él, volviendo al plan de Malaquite—. Damos la cara, decimos que sí, que éramos unos críos. Le decimos a la opinión pública que yo no sabía lo del bebé, pero que ahora que lo sé voy a actuar en consecuencia. Saldremos con la cabeza bien alta, Serena. Pero, como ya te he dicho en la playa, tendremos que hacerlo como marido y mujer.

**Que acaso el romanticismo murió en este tiempo, o qué?, Dios la peor propuesta de matrimonio que he visto en mi vida, ojala Sere lo mande a freír espárragos, jejeje, un beso**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Silencio. Silencio, silencio y más silencio.

Quizá debería haberse puesto de rodillas, pensó Darien mientras se prolongaba el silencio Quizá debería haberle dado un anillo con un diamante tan grande como el Stefani.

O quizá no. Vio todas las emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Serena y se dio cuenta de que debía ser franco y directo. Y mejor no moverse de su lado de la mesa porque una de esas emociones era sin duda la ira, y no quería llevarse otra bofetada.

—Es una proposición en toda regla —dijo cuando la tensión empezaba a ser ya insoportable—. Me casaría contigo con todas las de la ley.

—Gracias —dijo ella con la intención de sonar sarcástica, pero volvió a temblarle la voz.

—Es la única solución.

—¿Para quién? Creo que se te olvida que hay dos personas implicadas en esta ecuación.

—Yo podría saldar las deudas de tu padre. Sé que te sientes obligada a pagarlas. Podría quitarte esa presión de encima y muchas más.

Serena se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró como si hubiera sacado una pistola.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé todo sobre ti —dijo, tratando de hablar con suavidad para aplacar el terror que veía en su mirada—. Desde el momento en que nos llegó el rumor sobre el bebé, mi hermano encargó a unos investigadores que averiguaran todo lo que pudieran.

—Tu hermano.

—Malaquite, el heredero al trono de Aristo. Si esto sale a la luz, perderá el trono.

—Todos vosotros lo perderéis —murmuró ella.

—Pero los demás sólo somos príncipes y princesas.

—Sólo —repitió ella, burlona, y se puso en pie—. No puedes comprarme, Darien.

—Eso lo supe hace diez años —recordó con tristeza—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pedí que fueras mi amante?

—¿Y tú recuerdas cuál fue mi respuesta? Pensé que aún podrías sentirlo.

—Así es —respondió al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla en la que había recibido un buen bofetón—. Pero ahora es diferente, Serena, no te estoy pidiendo una aventura. Te estoy ofreciendo que te cases conmigo.

—Y se supone que debo sentirme halagada. Me traes hasta aquí a la fuerza...

—¿Por qué no nos olvidamos ya del secuestro?

—Claro —espetó con sarcasmo—. Cuatro matones me sacan de mi casa, me dejan en una isla perdida y luego tú me pides matrimonio tranquilízate... Sí, claro, debería olvidarme de lo del secuestro. El príncipe Darien de Karedes me ha pedido que me case con él, qué honor, Alteza, ¿cómo podría rechazar semejante oferta?

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —preguntó él secamente—. No sería tan horrible.

—Beryl no debía de pensar lo mismo. ¿Cuántas mujeres tenías de repuesto mientras estabas casado con ella?

—Esas cosas se entienden...

—En los matrimonios de la realeza —terminó ella—. Pero no en los matrimonios que yo conozco.

—¿Qué matrimonios? ¿El de tus padres? ¿Y tú..., qué experiencia tienes tú? No creo que vayas a casarte por amor.

Vaya.

Serena estaba ahora detrás de la silla y tenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo como si necesitara un punto de apoyo. Apretaba con tal fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos. Quizá él había ido demasiado lejos...

—Así que ahora además soy una vieja solterona —dijo con evidente rabia—. Una mujer caída en desgracia a la que se le ha pasado la fecha de caducidad, una mujer que debería sentirse agradecida de recibir una oferta tan generosa.

—Escucha —Darien no sabía cómo calmarla. Respiraba muy rápido. Sus pechos se movían con fuerza y tenía el rostro sonrojado de rabia. Había metido la pata..., tenía que arreglarlo—. Serena, de verdad lo necesitamos.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera lo comprendo —dijo ella—. Te acostaste conmigo cuando tenía diecisiete años y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora para cambiar eso.

—No, pero puedo hacer que me vean como una persona honrada —adujo Darien—. Es cuestión de tiempo que la prensa hable con tu madre, y entonces será un hecho consumado. Cuando lleguen las primeras acusaciones tengo que poder decir que sí, que fue todo un duro golpe descubrir que habías tenido un hijo mío, que no comprendo por qué no me lo dijiste. Que éramos dos jóvenes románticos. Y que ahora que lo sé, voy a cumplir con mi obligación y a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

—Pero yo no quiero —replicó ella.

—¿Por qué? —se lo preguntó con tal intensidad que volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Ella lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

—Porque soy libre —consiguió decir por fin.

Fue una respuesta tan inesperada para Darien, que no supo cómo responder.

—¿Qué?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento.

—A ver, Darien. Estoy intentando comprenderlo. Tienes que hacer lo más honrado y casarte conmigo. Pero eso significaría meterme a mí en la jaula de oro.

—No comprendo.

—Recuerdo cuando me hablabas de la vida que tenías en Aristo, del dinero, las fiestas y de todos los lujos imaginables..., yo nunca sentí la menor envidia. ¿Sabes lo que pensaba? Pobre niño rico. Quizá fue por eso por lo que me acosté contigo, me dabas lástima

—Lástima —repitió él, atónito.

—He visto lo que puede pasarles a los miembros de la realeza —dijo—. Y me horroriza. Quiero poder caminar por la calle tranquilamente y comprar una lata de judías para cenar.

—¿Una lata de judías? —no entendía nada. La luz de las velas, las luciérnagas, la cálida brisa, una propuesta de matrimonio. Y ahora estaban hablando de latas de judías.

—¿Qué pasaría si quisieras cenar una lata de judías? —le preguntó Serena.

—¿Por qué habría de querer cenar eso? —dijo él con repulsión.

—Imagínatelo, hazme ese favor.

—Le pediría a Luna...

—Exacto. Se lo pedirías al servicio, Luna enarcaría una ceja y diría: «¿Por qué el príncipe Darien quiere una lata de judías?». Pero claro, tus deseos son órdenes, así que añadiría la lista de judías a la lista de la compra y algún criado iría a una de esas tiendas que llevan la insignia de «Proveedores de la Casa Real». Los dependientes se preguntarían por qué el príncipe quiere judías y cuando se enterara la prensa, diría que el príncipe no consume alimentos nacionales.

—Parece que le has dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en esto —dijo, desconcertado—. ¿Quiere eso decir que alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu vida si te casaras conmigo?

Serena lo miró y cambió la expresión de su rostro. La ira dejó paso a la confusión.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —susurró por fin.

—¿Habías pensado antes en casarte conmigo?

—Llevé dentro a tu hijo durante nueve meses. Claro que fantaseé con casarme contigo, ¿qué mujer no lo habría hecho? Pero sólo era eso, una fantasía que habría puesto fin a mis problemas. Lo superé.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo me llevaste en tu corazón? — Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Mis investigadores me han dicho que no ha habido ningún hombre desde hace años.

Su furia no hacía sino aumentar.

—Tus investigadores pueden irse al infierno.

—La gente del pueblo dice que la muerte de Adam te dejó destrozada. ¿Tuve yo algo que ver también? ¿Por no estar allí?

—Déjalo —se lo dijo susurrando, pero fue como si se lo gritara—. Eres el hombre más arrogante y presuntuoso que...

—Estábamos enamorados —Darien se puso en pie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Estábamos enamorados, Serena.

—Tú no sabes lo que es el amor. Nunca escribiste... —se le quebró la voz—. Te odié. No sabes cuánto te odié... —cerró los ojos un segundo y se apartó de la mesa.

Era demasiado. Darien se acercó a ella sin pensarlo y sin pensar también le agarró las manos y tiró de ella hacia sí. Serena se resistió, pero él la abrazó de todos modos hasta que sintió que se relajaba entre sus brazos. Sintió su tristeza, la fuerza de las emociones había podido con ella.

El presente desapareció y de pronto lo único que importaba era que se trataba de Serena y que él la había alterado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, cómo podía proponerle matrimonio sabiendo que el pasado aún se interponía entre ellos? Sabiendo el daño que le había hecho.

Acercó los labios a su pelo, sintió su aroma y su angustia.

—Serena ojalá lo hubiera sabido —susurró—. Siento mucho que estuvieras sola. No sabes cuánto desearía haber sabido lo de Adam.

—Era... era...

—Me lo imagino.

—No, no puedes ni imaginarlo —dijo con cansancio—. Era tu hijo y no lo conociste.

Darien no la soltó del todo, pero dejó que se separara lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos

—Lo siento —repitió, porque era lo único que podía decir. Pero eso no bastaba, lo supo en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me escribiste? —preguntó ella.

—Iba a casarme con otra mujer..., aunque eso no quiere decir que no pensara en ti todos los días.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Tienes que creerme, Serena.

—¿Tengo que creerte y así haré lo que tú quieras?

—Serena, este matrimonio... La necesidad de hacer bien las cosas... no es sólo por mí y por mi familia

—¿No? —su voz estaba llena de desprecio—. Supongo que el rey Neflyte sería un buen rey para las dos islas, que volverían a estar unidas en un solo reino. Y seguro que tu familia y tú conservarías vuestra increíble fortuna. ¿Qué problema hay entonces?

—La mitad de los habitantes de nuestra isla perderían su sustento —respondió Darien, aún agarrándola de las muñecas—. Mi padre vinculó de tal modo el dinero de la isla a nuestra imagen que, si nosotros no estamos ahí, la mitad de la industria de Aristo se vendría abajo —continuó antes de que Serena pudiera rebatirle—. Es una situación muy complicada; si tuviéramos tiempo, encontraríamos la manera de solucionarlo. Pero el tiempo no está de nuestra parte. Tenemos que celebrar la coronación, y pronto. Si no encontramos el diamante, el pueblo podrá decidir quién debe gobernar. Ellos pensarán lo mismo que tú, pero no es cierto, Serena; tenemos que quedarnos allí para mantener la estabilidad económica de la isla.

—Y pretendes que me crea todo eso hasta el punto de casarme contigo.

—Muchas mujeres... —le dijo con ternura—. Muchas mujeres darían su brazo derecho a cambio de convertirse en princesas.

—¿Estás loco? —dio un paso atrás, soltándose de él—. Darien, yo no sé nada de tu mundo. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo semejante?

—Conócelo. Ven conmigo a Aristo y conoce a mi familia.

—¿Y dejar que me fotografíen y digan que soy la mujer a la que sedujiste hace años? ¿Y que todo el país diga que debería casarme contigo? No, gracias.

—Entonces toma la decisión ahora —sugirió él—. Cásate conmigo y ven a Aristo convertida en mi esposa. Tienes que casarte conmigo.

—No tengo por qué hacer nada. Yo no gano nada con esto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —no tenía ni idea de que decirle. El instinto le aconsejaba que cerrara la boca y se rindiera, pero no podía hacerlo—. Piensa en la corona, en el dinero.

—Me las he arreglado muy bien toda mi vida sin corona y sin dinero.

—Entonces piensa en mí—insistió Darien, pues sabía que había algo más que los fríos hechos— Te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿te las has arreglado bien sin mí?

—No me ha quedado más remedio —respondió ella entre dientes—¿Crees que no he intentado olvidarlo?

—Pero no lo has conseguido —susurró Darien y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero muy despacio para que tuviera tiempo de apartarse si quería—. Del mismo modo que no lo he conseguido yo —le agarró las manos de nuevo, suavemente, sin presión. Pero enseguida tiró de ella, no con fuerza física, sino dejándose llevar por una especie de atracción magnética que los obligaba a unirse.

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo, desde que la había visto en el avión, enfadada y asustada. Quizá desde que la había dejado años atrás, cuando ella era poco más que una chiquilla.

Ya no era una chiquilla, ni estaba asustada. Pero sí que seguía furiosa y confundida. Lo percibía en la rigidez de su cuerpo, sin embargo se dejó abrazar. Como si necesitara saber si aún quedaba algo entre ellos.

Claro que quedaba, al menos por parte de Darien. Sintió la reacción de su cuerpo al tenerla entre los brazos. Bajó las manos y sintió la suavidad de la seda, que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel. Ninguna otra mujer había llevado puesto ese vestido, a ninguna le quedaría como a ella. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo en las manos. La estrechó con más fuerza de manera involuntaria y, después de un titubeó, ella se dejó.

Serena.

Había olvidado que una mujer pudiera ser tan hermosa.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que te besé? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mentirosa —dijo Darien, sonriendo.

Él lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder había sido la noche de su llegada. Los padres de Serena habían celebrado un baile en su honor. Ella vestida de blanco. Cuando todos los invitados habían marchado, Darien se había quedado en enorme salón y a ella la habían mandado a ayudar a retirar las copas. Se le había caído una y, al agacharse ambos a recoger los pedazos, habían estado a punto de chocarse. Se habían quedado tan cerca el uno del otro que Darien había sentido que besarla era lo más natural del mundo. Igual que ahora. Le levantó la barbilla suavemente para poder hacerlo. Ella no se resistió. Por aIgún motivo, había desaparecido la ira, había dejado de luchar. Sintió sus manos en las caderas, las manos que tiraban de él de un modo maravilloso.

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, se esfumaron todos los años que habían pasado separados. Siempre había pensado que había idealizado lo que había compartido con Serena debido a la distancia. Cuando hacía el amor con su mujer, siempre pensaba en lo que había sentido con Serena y eso le provocaba una tremenda angustia. Finalmente había desechado esos recuerdos, pensando que eran producto de las fantasías románticas de un muchacho y que estaba siendo injusto con Beryl.

Pero no era así. Lo supo en el momento que volvió a tocarla.

Porque aquello no era un beso. Era la unión absoluta de dos cuerpos que habían estado separados demasiado tiempo, dos cuerpos destinados a estar juntos.

Unidos a fuego... Eso era lo que sentía realmente. No estaba imaginando aquel fuego, era de verdad, una llama que lo consumía todo, que lo impulsaba a estrecharla contra sí, a devorar su boca, incitándola a hacer lo mismo. La necesitaba del mismo modo que necesitaba todas las partes de su ser.

Serena. Su corazón, su hogar. Aquellas palabras le hicieron recuperar la conciencia. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el deseo que sentía por ella? Lo había arrinconado en su memoria y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella: exquisita, sexy... y libre.

Él también era libre. «Arréglalo», le había dicho Malaquite y podía hacerlo simplemente casándose con aquella mujer.

Serena. Su esposa cautiva. Estaba saboreándola, amándola, deseándola. Era toda suya, su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él. Deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas y la apretó contra sí. Pero aún no estaba lo bastante cerca. Sin dejar de besarla, la levantó del suelo, contra su corazón.

Durante un maravilloso instante sintió que se rendía a él. Le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se entregó aún más al beso. Era suya. ¡Suya!

Pero entonces... Darien se giró ligeramente, sólo para abrazarla mejor, pero el movimiento hizo que perdieran el contacto. Fue sólo un momento, una décima de segundo. Sin embargo, bastó para que Serena pusiera las manos entre ambos cuerpos y lo apartara de sí.

¡No! Darien tiró de ella, pero no había nada que hacer.

—Darien, para.

Comprendió de inmediato a que se refería porque él ya había empezado a girarse hacia la habitación, dejándose llevar por el deseo, la necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

Quería hacerla suya.

Se trataba de Serena y, bajo el deseo arrollador de un príncipe, estaba aún el joven que se había enamorado de aquella mujer. De manera instintiva, involuntaria, titubeó y la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía los suyos oscurecidos por la pasión, pero había algo más. Esperaba encontrar ira, pero no fue eso lo que vio. En su lugar había...

Duda.

—_Agape mou_... —le susurró—. ¿Qué ocurre, corazón?

—Yo... no es esto lo que deseo.

—¿No me deseas a mí?

—Eso no es lo que he dicho —matizó—. Creo que te deseo tanto como a la vida misma, siempre ha sido así, pero tienes que darme tiempo para pensar, Darien —parecía costarle un verdadero esfuerzo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Pero si piensas, me rechazarás —dijo él.

—Entonces es que quizá tenga que rechazarte —respondió Serena—. Suéltame, Darien, por favor.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —no quería soltarla. Malditos escrúpulos. Después de todo, él era el príncipe y ella era la mujer a la que deseaba. Era la madre de su hijo y la deseaba tanto que le ardía el cuerpo entero.

—Si eres el hombre que creo que eres, no harás nada en contra de mis deseos —dijo ella susurrando.

Lo dijo con tal certeza que Darien soltó una especie de rugido y la soltó, pero fue como si se le desgarrara el corazón.

—Me deseas tanto como yo a ti —gruñó—. Admítelo.

—Mi cuerpo te desea —respondió con total seguridad—. Pero el sentido común me dice que estás loco. Que la última vez acabé embarazada porque las precauciones no funcionaron, ¿quiero correr el riesgo de acabar con otro hijo... y quizá con otra pérdida y con más dolor... sólo por una noche de pasión?

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Darien recuperara la claridad mental, para que la mirara a los ojos y viera la verdad que había en ellos; un dolor que él no había vivido, un dolor que la había roto por dentro.

Se apartó de ella.

—Yo... necesito un poco de espacio —dijo Serena al tiempo que se dirigía a la habitación casi tambaleándose.

—Pero, ¿vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho?

—Sí —respondió Serena—. ¿Darien?

—¿Qué?

—Voy a pensar en ello porque me has dejado cuando te lo he pedido, porque has demostrado algo de decencia. A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, confío en ti. Si dices que necesitas casarte conmigo por tu país, te creo, pero eso no significa que acceda a hacerlo. Antes tengo que pensarlo detenidamente. Tienes que darme tiempo.

—Yo...

—No digas nada más. No quiero oírlo.

—Serena...

—No —se tapó los oídos y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa e infantil. Con las manos en los oídos, se dio media vuelta—. Lalalalalá —canturreó mientras se retiraba—. Lalalalalá.

Y, aún cantando, desapareció.

Cuando Darien se dio la vuelta se encontró con Luna. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano como si se dispusiera a retirar las cosas de la mesa, pero Darien sabía que había estado allí, escuchando.

—¿Estabas a punto de pegarme con una botella de vino? —le preguntó él, fingiendo estar atribulado. Ella sonrió de inmediato.

—Te conozco bien, Darien. Tú no le harías más daño.

—Yo jamás le haría daño.

—Ya lo hiciste.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—He oído rumores —dijo—. Han llegado incluso hasta aquí. He oído que cierta mujer ha tenido un hijo tuyo.

—Y...

—Y sé que ésta perdió un bebé. Le he hablado de mis hijos y he visto el dolor que sentía. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darien miró a su antigua niñera, una mujer de más de sesenta años, mandona y matriarcal. Su criada. Sus hermanos habrían enarcado una ceja y se habrían dado media vuelta. Él no.

—No lo sé —admitió.

—Quieres estar con ella.

—Había olvidado hasta qué punto.

—Entonces tendrás que cortejarla —dijo Luna con gran sabiduría—. Tienes que ser amable y darle tiempo.

—No hay tiempo. Tengo que solucionar esta situación.

—Si te apresuras, acabarás sin nada.

—Pero ella tiene que...

—No tiene ninguna, obligación. Es una mujer inteligente y no va a consentir ningún tipo de imposición —Luna esbozó una cálida sonrisa—. Será una magnífica esposa para ti. Beryl y tú... no, no y no. Pero Serena y tú...

—Luna, déjalo.

—Lo dejo —convino y, para sorpresa de Darien, se acercó y le dio un beso, algo que no había hecho desde hacía veinte años—. Confío en tu sentido común. Piensa con la cabeza, no con ninguna otra parte de tu cuerpo. Eso fue lo que te metió en este lio. Tú, tus hermanos y tu padre, se metieron en líos por todas partes. Pero la cabeza te sacará de todo esto.

Le dio un golpecito en el pecho y se echó a reír, después se puso a retirar las cosas de la mesa.

Serena oyó las voces en el exterior. No entendía las palabras, sólo sabía que Darien estaba hablando. Debía de ser con Luna.

Estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación, que había cerrado con llave. Pero parecía demasiado fina. No serviría de mucha protección.

Luna la protegería.

Pero no de sí misma.

Se trataba de Darien, del hombre con el que había soñado durante años. Estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta, y la deseaba. Sólo tenía que caer en sus brazos y convertirse en princesa.

Ahí estaba el problema. El miedo que sentía era aún más fuerte que el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Le había oído hablar de su familia: de su brutal padre, de lo aristocráticas que eran su madre y sus hermanas, de sus hermanos..., unos hombres sexys y poderosos que tomaban todo lo que deseaban.

Serena no sabía nada de aquel mundo. Si cedía al chantaje de Darien, porque de eso se trataba, tendría que entregarse a ese estilo de vida y renunciar a todo lo que siempre había conocido.

Perdería para siempre la esperanza de volver a casa. A Munwannay

Allí no había nada para ella.

Estaba la tumba de su hijo. Era su hogar.

Pero su hogar podría estar también en Aristo.

¿Cómo mujer objeto? Porque eso era lo que sería para Darien. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y razonar con sensatez. Darien no había hecho ninguna declaración de amor, sólo le había dicho que necesitaba casarse con ella para solucionar el problema político al que se enfrentaban su familia y él. A cambio, pagaría las deudas de su padre. Estupendo. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella?

Esa noche deberían haber hablado. Debería haber sido una conversación de negocios, pensó Serena mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios, aún sensibles por el beso. Quizá pudieran encontrar una solución. Pero ¿cómo iban a encontrar una solución si se interponía de ese modo lo que sentía por Darien? Allí estaba él, charlando tranquilamente con Luna, mientras ella temblaba como una muchacha virgen. Una muchacha que tendría que quedarse ahí, porque no podría abrir la puerta. Porque en cuanto lo viera, sentiría...

Deseo.

Era así de simple.

O quizá no.

Las voces se callaron y se empezó a oír un tintinear de vasos; Luna debía de estar recogiendo la mesa y Darien debía de haberse marchado. ¿Adónde? ¿A la cama?, ¿a idear otras maneras de obligarla a casarse con él?

Casarse con Darien...

La idea era como ver cómo el sol se abría paso entre las nubes... Le costaba mucho pensar en que eso significaba también entregarse a lo desconocido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía irse a la cama y reflexionar con calma sobre si le sería posible casarse con él. Darien le había dicho que su país dependía de aquel matrimonio. Muy bien, él estaba cuidando de su país y tenía todo un reino cuidando de él; ella estaba sola.

Se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la piscina. Retiró un poco una de las cortinas para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Sí, ahí estaba Luna, retirando las cosas de la mesa. Levantó la mirada al sentir la luz que salía por la ventana, miró a Serena a los ojos y sonrió. Le guiñó un ojo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, levantó ambas manos y cruzó los dedos.

Después siguió recogiendo tranquilamente. Serena sonrió.

No, no estaba sola del todo. Tenía una aliada. Quizá...

Quizá una aliada no fuese suficiente. Tenía que pensar. No podía entrar en la jaula de la realeza sin saberlo todo.

Darien y ella debían guardar las distancias y hablar.

Hablar no serviría de nada. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que hiciera algo a lo que ni siquiera él le encontraba sentido? Sólo podía pensar en que se trataba de Serena y que la deseaba tanto que todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas.

Lo habían educado para entender el matrimonio como una obligación. En la realeza, los matrimonios eran instrumentos políticos; la pasión era algo que uno encontraba fuera del matrimonio. En la relación de sus padres no había habido amor. Ni siquiera cuando se había enamorado de Serena, años atrás, y habían hablado de huir juntos. En la mente de Darien siempre había podido más la obligación de casarse con la mujer a la que lo habían prometido, la obligación que le habían inculcado desde su nacimiento.

Pero ahora... de pronto se encontraba con que le habían ordenado que se casara con una mujer que lo volvía loco de deseo.

«Cálmate. Actúa con precaución». Aquello era demasiado importante como para meter la pata.

El problema era que no disponía de tiempo. Si no hacía algo rápido, Malaquite no tardaría en presentarse allí a casarlos y Darien conocía a su hermano lo bastante como para saber que estaría dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza. Malaquite se preocupaba por su país de un modo que jamás lo había hecho su padre. Sería un buen rey y lo único que se interponía entre el trono y él era una chiquilla...

Dios.

Salió del pabellón y se dirigió a la playa. Tenía poco tiempo. Serena le había dicho que necesitaba pensar y Darien lo comprendía, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar sentado a que ella tomara una decisión.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Podría despedir a Luna, tirar abajo la puerta de la habitación de Serena y hacer que ocurriera lo inevitable. Pero seguramente no funcionaría si tenía que ir en contra de los deseos de Serena. Diez años atrás ya era una muchacha orgullosa, fuerte e independiente, y no había perdido ninguna de esas cualidades; de hecho, las había desarrollado aún más.

Era una mujer entre un millón. Y Darien la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Debía decírselo. Y hacerle el amor.

Pero ¿por qué habría de confiar en él? Había estado casado con Beryl y no se había puesto en contacto con ella durante años. ¿Cómo podría convencerla de lo que sentía si ni siquiera él lo sabía?

Sí, sí que lo sabía. Se detuvo y miró el mar, iluminado por la luna.

Deseaba a aquella mujer más que a su propia vida. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, la habría cortejado como se merecía, la habría colmado de atenciones.

Tendría que ver qué podía hacer con el tiempo del que disponía. «Piensa, hombre». Debía convencerla para que aceptara, al menos, un matrimonio a corto plazo. Así ganaría tiempo.

La había llevado allí como a una prisionera. ¿Qué la retendría?

Siguió caminando y pensando en todo lo que sabía de la Serena que había amado. Una mujer salvaje y libre. La recordó aquella primera mañana, cuando salió a recibirlo a la terraza acompañada de su viejo perro.

Volvió a detenerse en seco.

Era una idea estúpida y sentimental, pero se trataba de una situación especial. Necesitaba un gesto.

Ya había comenzado a caminar de nuevo hacia el pabellón. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Gracias a Dios, por Internet y por los empleados que tenía en Aristo. Tendría que despertar a medio palacio para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Tenía tan poco tiempo...

Debía actuar con rapidez.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Serena se aventuró a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Luna estaba barriendo alrededor de la piscina, una tarea que solía hacer Artemis. Serena llevaba más de una hora oyéndola cantar, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que el ama de llaves trataba de decirle que podía salir tranquilamente. Serena no se sentía nada tranquila, pero empezó a estarlo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Se ha ido —anunció Luna.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Ha dicho que seguramente vuelva esta noche y ha ordenado que no te preocupes.

—Que no me preocupe... ¿Qué clase de orden es ésa?

—Dice que vayas a nadar y que disfrutes del día. Pero antes, desayuna.

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—Claro que tienes hambre —aseguró Luna con una sonrisa—. A las mujeres siempre se nos despierta el apetito cuando nos cortejan. Cuando un hombre así te mira con esos ojos, se despiertan todos los sentidos. El olfato, el tacto, el gusto... Recuerda que yo también he sido joven.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ningún tipo de cortejo —respondió Serena, intentando no parecer molesta.

Se había puesto uno de los atuendos más recatados del increíble armario de Darien: un kimono de seda que la tapaba, pero no demasiado. Claro que si él se había ido... Miró a su alrededor como si creyera que Luna podría haberle mentido. Como si Darien fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—De verdad, se ha ido —dijo Luna sonriendo. —¿Adónde?

—Quién sabe. Los príncipes están aquí... allí... en todas partes. Se ha armado tanto lío con la muerte del viejo rey, que tienen un millón de cosas que hacer. Puede que su madre quiera que esté en casa —el gesto de Luna se suavizó aún más—. Está siendo muy duro para la reina, por mucho que se esfuerce en parecer fuerte.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Es verdad. No la conoces. Tienes mucho por delante —le dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

Por si necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir más tranquila.

—Pero antes tienes que alimentarte —insistió Luna después de observarla unos segundos y darse cuenta de que necesitaba distraerse—. ¿Quieres que hablemos mientras cocino?

—Puedo prepararme yo el desayuno.

—Vas a ser princesa —respondió Luna con seriedad—. Tienes que acostumbrarte. Si te preparas el desayuno, ofenderás a toda una legión de empleados de las cocinas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —aseguró—. A mí no me importa, porque todavía no eres princesa, pero cuando lo seas... —miraba a Serena fijamente, como si lo que tenía que decirle fuera realmente importante y tuviera que hacerlo aun a riesgo de disgustarla—. Cuando lo seas, tendrás un papel totalmente nuevo, representas a nuestro país. Eres parte de la realeza.

—No lo soy.

—Por lo que he visto en los ojos de Darien..., lo serás.

Ella no era de la realeza.

Hizo un esfuerzo por desayunar y luego escapó a la playa. Luna le preparó una comida para llevar, para que pudiera esta allí el tiempo que quisiera.

—Haré que te avisen si vuelve Su Alteza —le dijo.

Y Serena pensó que sonaba a advertencia.

No había modo de escapar. Estaba en la isla de Darien; no tenía más remedio que aceptar sus reglas, esperarlo y pensar, pensar y pensar.

No volvió. Se habría enterado porque, si se había ido en avión, volvería en avión, pero cuando el sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte, aún no había señales de él.

¿Sería seguro volver a la casa? Estaba cansada de estar tumbada en la arena pensando, de flotar en el agua mientras intentaba no recordar el beso de la noche anterior o de tratar de leer y no ver otra cosa que la imagen de Darien en las hojas del libro.

Lo único claro era el miedo que le provocaba el futuro y cuánto añoraba el pasado.

Volvió al pabellón caminando lentamente. Luna y Artemis estaban en la cocina; los oyó discutir, como hacían a menudo cuando estaban solos. Discutían en voz muy alta y con mucha pasión sobre quién sabía qué. Luna le había contado que llevaban cuarenta años casados. Cuarenta años y cinco hijos. ¿Cómo era posible que aún fueran tan apasionados?

¿Por qué se sentía así ella? Estaba tan sola que le daban ganas de llorar. Siempre lo había estado. Durante los últimos años sus únicas compañías habían sido su padre y... su trabajo, pero sus alumnos no eran más que unas voces distorsionadas al otro lado de la radio. Ahora estaba con gente y, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose tan aislada que tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo.

Quizá era por ver a Luna y a Artemis, y lo que podía ser un matrimonio después de tantos años.

O quizá era por volver a ver a Darien después de tantos años y pensar en lo que podría haber sido en otro mundo.

Tal vez podría casarse con él. Quizá no fuera peor que pasar sola el resto de su vida. Quizá...

Quizá nada. De pronto vio acercarse un avión por el este, una mancha negra en el cielo. Darien. Levantó la mirada y prácticamente se echó a llorar..., y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación.

—La cena está servida.

No fue Luna la que llamó a su puerta, ni tampoco Darien. Era la voz de Artemis. Habían mandado un títere, pensó Serena. Artemis se mostraba muy tímido con ella, así que no podía gritarle.

Ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

Dignidad. Eso era lo importante. Llevaba una hora intentando reunir toda la dignidad que fuera capaz de sentir. Había decidido ponerse el mismo vestido de la noche anterior; Darien la había devorado con la mirada y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ponerse algo nuevo que observar de ese modo.

Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, pensó. Él era un príncipe, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a cenar cada noche con una mujer distinta. Si se iba a aburrir de ella, Serena prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

Qué absurdo. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía el menor sentido. Toda la situación carecía de sentido.

Lo mejor era salir y acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Artemis esperando, con una sonrisa algo ansiosa. La llevó hasta la mesa, de nuevo preparada bajo las estrellas.

Darien estaba ya sentado, pero se levantó en cuanto la vio. Estaba impresionante. Vestido de etiqueta, con esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar su piel morena. Se le veían los ojos tan azules como un zafiro. Le sonrió de un modo que algo se despertó en su interior.

Ese hombre era la personificación del sexo. No era justo que fuera tan... tan... Darien.

—Estás muy guapa —murmuró él al tiempo que iba a su encuentro.

—Estoy exactamente igual que ayer.

—No del todo. Se te está empezando a pelar la nariz.

—Deja en paz mi nariz.

—Es que es tan bonita...

—Darien... —le tembló la voz y tuvo que retirarse para que no le tocara la nariz.

—¿No has tenido un buen día? —le preguntó, con cara de preocupación.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó ella—. Me das esas opciones tan terribles y luego te vas, dejándome sin otra cosa que hacer que no sea pensar y pensar y pensar.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó, mucho más serio.

Ella intentó concentrarse.

¿Qué había pensado?

—Que estás loco —murmuró—. Que lo que me pides es inconcebible y está totalmente injustificado.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente; después la acompañó hasta su silla.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Después de dejarte anoche me di cuenta de que lo que estábamos pidiendo no era justo, que mi familia y yo éramos los únicos beneficiados. Tú puedes jugar a ser princesa, pero sé que, precisamente para ti, eso no es ningún regalo.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Darien le ofreció la silla y esperó hasta que se hubo sentado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Entonces... —comenzó a decir con voz seria mientras rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse a su silla.

—¿Puedo irme a casa?

—Verás, no, no puedes —dijo en tono de disculpa —La vida de mucha gente cambiaría de manera irrevocable si te niegas a casarte conmigo.

—Entonces no ha cambiado nada.

—Sólo mi actitud —respondió suavemente—. Y las reglas. Me he pasado el día negociando. Ah, y de compras.

—¿De compras? —repitió mirándolo a los ojos—. Estás de broma.

Darien volvió a sonreír.

—¿Luna?

Artemis había vuelto a la cocina con su esposa, pero enseguida apareció para abrirle la puerta a Luna.

Luna llevaba...

Un perrito.

No era sólo un perrito. Serena se levantó, completamente atónita al ver la criatura que llevaba en brazos el ama de llaves. Era un collie de unas diez o doce semanas, de pelaje blanco y negro, unos enormes ojos llenos de inteligencia y una cola que movía como si fuera un helicóptero.

—Ya le ha tomado cariño, Alteza —dijo Luna a Darien con gesto de reprobación—. No le ha gustado que lo dejara en la cocina. Mire. En cuanto ve a Su Alteza, empieza a mover la cola.

—¿Qué...? —Serena apenas podía hablar.

—Verás, pensé que faltaba algo —explicó Darien. No fue hacia el perro, sino que se separó y observó el rostro de Serena—. Ayer cuando te vi pensé que faltaba algo y luego... luego me di cuenta. Desde el momento que te vi por primera vez en Munwannay, siempre tenías una sombra. Siempre. Una sombra blanca y negra que te acompañaba allá donde fueras. Deefer, creo que se llamaba así.

—Deefer —repitió, pensativa—. Era un collie como éste.

—Mis investigadores nunca mencionaron que hubiera ningún perro en tu casa —dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No he vuelto a tener perro desde que murió Deefer.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Ya era viejo cuando yo estuve allí.

—Sí —dijo ella, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Lo cierto era que Deefer había muerto poco después que Adam. Primero su hijo y luego el perro...

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no te hiciste con otro perro?

—Mi padre no quería.

El cachorro estaba muy inquieto y Serena estaba deseando acercarse a acariciarlo.

Sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a darle ese gusto a Darien.

—Pero en una granja... —dijo él, que parecía seguir esperando una explicación.

Serena iba a intentar dársela.

—Sí, pero... también era el capricho de mi padre. Deefer tenía un pedigrí de un kilómetro, como todos nuestros perros. Mi padre jamás habría consentido tener un perro que no fuera de raza, y los perros con pedigrí costaban una fortuna. Así que no me permitió tener otro perro.

—No te lo permitió... —Darien parecía estar considerando la idea—. Sin embargo, por lo que me dijeron, tú hacías todo el trabajo.

—Pero era la granja de mi padre, él tomaba las decisiones.

—Las decisiones que llevaron la granja a la ruina, en lugar de venderla cuando aún podía hacerlo.

—También fue decisión mía —replicó—. ¿Crees que no tenía alternativa? A mí me encantaba vivir allí. Aún me encanta. Adam todavía está allí... y yo quiero volver a mi casa.

Serena tomó aire y apretó los puños para intentar no perder el control mientras Darien, Luna y Artemis la observaban.

Entonces, como si acabara de tomar una decisión, Darien agarró al cachorro y se lo llevó.

—Siéntate —le pidió.

Ella lo hizo porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Él le puso el perro sobre las rodillas.

—Éste es mi voto matrimonial —dijo suavemente y cuando vio que Artemis y Luna se disponían a dejarlos solos, les hizo un gesto para que no lo hicieran—. Quiero testigos. Esto no debe hacerse público, pero sé que vosotros seréis discretos. Serena, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo por el bien de nuestro pueblo, por nuestro país. Pero te aseguro que no te obligaré a seguir siendo mi esposa ni un momento más del necesario. En cuanto esto haya acabado, cuando todo el mundo haya visto que he hecho lo que debía y no puedan reclamarle nada a mi familia, podremos dejar atrás el pasado... y tú podrás volver a casa, a Munwannay.

—Volver...

—Ayer me ofrecí a saldar las deudas de tu padre —siguió diciendo—. Y después de estar contigo anoche, pensé en todo lo que habías tenido que vivir tú sola y me di cuenta de que no era suficiente. Así que te ofrezco recuperar tu vida. Aquí tienes a Deefer Dos —dijo con una sonrisa—. O como tú quieras llamarlo. Y te doy también Munwannay. Ya lo he arreglado todo para que mis abogados compren la propiedad de inmediato al precio que pedías. Tendrás la escritura el día que nos casemos. También firmaremos un acuerdo lo bastante generoso para que puedas volver a poner la granja en marcha cómodamente, con todo lo que puedas necesitar en los próximos cincuenta años. No puedo ceder en la necesidad de que te cases conmigo, Serena. Debes hacerlo, pero creo que esto es lo más justo que puedo hacer. Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

Serena levantó la mirada, estaba completamente atónita. Deefer Dos se movió en sus brazos y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciarlo. El perro se estiró y le agradeció las caricias lamiéndole la cara de la barbilla a la frente.

Hacía años que no le daba un beso un perro. Y la noche anterior... la había besado un príncipe.

Tenía que pensar las cosas de una en una. Las escrituras de propiedad de la granja, casarse con un príncipe... Los perros eran más fáciles.

—¿Cómo has encontrado...?

—Me pasé toda la noche buscando —admitió Darien riéndose—. Quería un collie de pura raza que se pareciera a Deefer, incluyendo la manchita blanca en la punta de la cola. Puse a buscar a todos los empleados de palacio y al amanecer empezaron a llamar a los criadores de Europa —meneó la cabeza—. No tienes idea... Pensé que el diamante Stefani tenía un valor incalculable, pero lo que hemos tenido que hacer para conseguir este perro...

Pero lo había hecho. Su príncipe. Su Darien.

La observaba detenidamente, intentando ocultar sus emociones, y era obvio que estaba ansioso. Eso no podía ocultarlo.

¿Acaso creía que iba a volver a rechazarlo? Quizá debiera hacerlo. Pero...

Pero había sido capaz de poner todo un ejército en marcha para regalarle un perro.

Y mucho más que eso. Había dicho que su país iría a la ruina si se negaba a casarse con él, que el futuro de su pueblo dependía de ese matrimonio.

Quizá fuera una locura, pero lo creía.

Y si creía en él, ¿tenía alguna opción? ¿Qué era ella sino una granjera fracasada, una profesora fácil de sustituir? No era nada en comparación con el destino de todo un país.

¿Tan duro sería casarse con él si después podía volver a casa?

¿Podría hacerlo?

Claro que podría, pensó de inmediato. La Casa Real de Karedes tenía una enorme fortuna; lo que Darien le ofrecía era sólo una minucia para ellos. Y se lo estaba ofreciendo en serio. No era una promesa clandestina, lo había hecho delante de Luna y Artemis. Era una oferta de negocios, ni más, ni menos.

Entonces...

Lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de la vergonzosa manera en la que la habían llevado hasta allí y empezar de cero.

Tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía sólo con mirar a Darien... como si fuera posible que entre ellos hubiera algo más que una fría proposición de negocios, como si hubiera el amor que se habían declarado diez años atrás y que no había muerto.

Debía olvidarse de todo eso. Darien era príncipe y ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Seguiría buscando el placer allá donde se le antojase. Acababa de salir de un matrimonio tempestuoso, según le había contado Luna, y tenía un armario lleno de ropa femenina en su exótica isla, donde probablemente recibiría a una mujer tras otra.

Era evidente que deseaba volver a casarse tanto como que lo atropellara un camión.

Pero era una proposición de negocios. Tenía que verlo como tal, sólo negocios.

Y en sus brazos... su voto matrimonial.

Un voto muy divertido, pensó Serena acariciando al cachorro. Mucho mejor que cualquier diamante.

Deefer hacía que fuera algo personal. Hacía que fuera... casi bonito. Casi como si hubiera deseo.

—Estás diciendo... estás dando a entender que podríamos divorciarnos más adelante —dijo, tratando de pensar con claridad—. Pero tú divorcio de Beryl...

—Eso fue diferente. Beryl aprovechó para hablar pestes de mí en un momento en el que sabía que éramos vulnerables. Fue muy inoportuno... un escándalo tras otro, debilitando la imagen de la Casa Real. Las mentiras que dijo sobre mí son uno de los motivos principales de que ahora deba hacer ver que hago lo correcto. Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que nuestro matrimonio durara hasta que Malaquite suba al trono. Después de eso, ya no importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Pero, Serena, necesito que te cases conmigo. Mi país lo necesita. Tienes que creerme.

—Pero si te creo... no tengo alternativa —consiguió decir, y no sin esfuerzo—. Tendría que casarme contigo.

—¿Hay otra persona? —preguntó él de pronto—. Di por hecho que...

—¿Es que tus investigadores no lo averiguaron?

—Me dijeron que creían que no. ¿Es así?

—Sí, claro que es así —se detuvo antes de decir algo que no debía.

Darien sonrió.

—Es una bendición del cielo.

—¿Para quién? —quiso saber Serena

—Para mí —respondió él, y tuvo la osadía de sonreír.

—¿Entonces eres libre para casarte con él? —Luna había guardado silencio hasta entonces, pero era obvio que estaba impaciente. Cuando se volvieron a mirarla, sonrió, avergonzada—. Es que... Alteza, tengo los soufflés en el horno.

—Entonces, por los soufflés, Serena... —dijo Darien y sonrió aún más.

Y de pronto ella sonrió también, tan fascinada como hacía diez años.

Pero... no podía dejarse llevar por la fantasía. Era un asunto de negocios.

—Entonces será un matrimonio temporal.

— Sí.

—¿Puedo irme a casa cuando quiera?

—En cuanto pase la tormenta mediática, sí.

—Pagarás todas las deudas de mi padre. ¿Y me proporcionarás capital suficiente para poner la granja en marcha?

—Sí —dijo Darien—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Puedo quedarme con el perro? —preguntó, intentando no dejarse distraer.

—Es tuyo. Tendrá que estar en cuarentena cuando vuelva a Australia, pero yo correré con los gastos, los incluiré en el contrato matrimonial.

—Entonces habrá un contrato de verdad.

—Si así lo quieres, sí.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Luna miró con desesperación hacia la cocina, parecía tan desesperada que distrajo a Serena. Resultaba muy difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Soufflés. Quizá fueran una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para aceptar un matrimonio que le parecía una completa locura.

¿Estaba loca? Seguramente, pensó. Se sentía como cuando, siendo niña, su padre la había llevado a una piscina enorme de Perth. Cuando él no miraba, se había subido al trampolín y se había quedado mirando desde el borde mientras otros bañistas hacían cola.

—¿Vas a tirarte o no? —le había preguntado un muchacho. Ella había mirado el agua con horror y se había lanzado al vacío.

Y eso fue lo que hizo en ese momento también. Quizá estuviera loca, pero lo cierto era que creía lo que Darien le decía y, si lo creía, no le quedaba más opción.

—Por los soufflés entonces —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer tranquila, algo que no estaba en absoluto—. Por ninguna otra razón en el mundo, sólo por un cachorro y un soufflé. Sí, Alteza, me casaré contigo.

¿Qué hizo después de acceder a casarse con un príncipe? Comer soufflé, por supuesto, una frágil creación de queso que se derritió en su boca, tan etéreo como la noche.

Todo era etéreo. Se sentía como si flotara en una extraña burbuja que estallaría en cualquier momento y la catapultaría de nuevo a su solitaria vida, a la realidad de tener que hacer frente ella sola a Munwannay.

Acabaría por suceder, pero entonces tendría el dinero suficiente para hacer funcionar la granja.

Intentaba mantenerse a distancia del hombre que tenía enfrente. Había aceptado casarse con él, pero no era más que un trato de negocios; el medio por el que ambos conseguirían algo que deseaban.

Tendría que comprar ganado, pensó Serena. Un buen ganado, el que siempre había soñado tener en la granja. Podría arreglar el jardín y los suelos de la casa. Quizá pudiera incluso poner en marcha el plan que siempre había querido para la granja: dar alojamiento a huéspedes que quisieran experimentar lo que era vivir en una explotación ganadera del desértico interior australiano.

Así, además, no estaría tan sola.

Aún no había soltado a Deefer, que parecía encantado en su regazo después de un largo día. Mientras, ella degustaba la maravillosa cena que le había preparado Luna.

Cada poco rato, Darien la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros e insondables.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó él por fin después de que Luna los dejara solos, ya con el café servido.

—¿Tengo elección? —respondió Serena, sorprendida.

—No puedo coaccionarte, ya lo sabes. Pero creo que es un acuerdo justo.

—Lo es —y por supuesto que lo quería. Adam descansaba en Munwannay y ahora ella podría volver allí para siempre...

—No podremos divorciamos hasta que mi hermano haya sido coronado —le recordó Darien y consiguió apartar los pensamientos de Serena de aquella diminuta tumba—. Resulta presuntuoso hablar de divorcio antes siquiera de habernos casado, pero creo que es mejor si tenemos un plan.

Eso sonaba bien, porque lo que ella tenía en la cabeza era sólo una maraña de confusión. Si Darien pudiese deshacer esa maraña en pequeños trozos que ella pudiera comprender, quizá llevara mejor la situación.

—Dime qué tenemos que hacer a continuación —le pidió Serena, y el perrillo levantó la mirada hacia ella como si estuviese preocupado. Ella lo abrazó fuerte para sentir esa presencia que parecía ayudarla a enfrentarse al caos que reinaba en su interior.

—Tenemos que celebrar una boda real —dijo él—. No tiene por qué ser enorme, dejaremos los grandes fastos para Malaquite, pero a la gente le gustará ver una boda en condiciones.

—No puedo ir de blanco —apuntó Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que puedes. El hijo que tuviste era mío —afirmó con vehemencia.

—Sí —murmuró ella.

—Eso quiere decir que puedes ser una novia de verdad si lo deseas. Y quizá sea mejor así. Por todo el país corre el rumor de que te seduje y luego te abandoné, que tu hijo murió porque eras muy pobre. Lo sé —dijo al ver el horror reflejado en su rostro—. No te preocupes, lo aclararemos todo. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que vivieras en un sitio tan aislado ha hecho que la gente sienta lástima por ti, y quizá debamos aprovecharlo. Como no ha habido ningún otro hombre en tu vida..., por lo que sabemos, la gente de Aristo creerá que mereces ser una verdadera novia.

—Estupendo —consiguió decir a pesar de la rabia que sentía—. Entonces si hubiera tenido algún otro novio, o los que hubiera querido, habría sido...

—Mejor —dijo él bruscamente—. Si el pueblo creyera que eras una mujerzuela, quizá no tuviera que casarme contigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que sí —replicó—. Estoy tan atrapado como tú.

De pronto el café le supo a barro. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la apartó.

—Entonces, aquí estamos —dijo ella—. Dos personas obligadas a celebrar una boda real de conveniencia.

—Es un buen resumen —respondió Darien con un suspiro y la miró a los ojos—. No pongas esa cara. Empezabas a estar... mejor, más alegre. Como si hubieras encontrado el lado positivo.

—Lo he hecho —dijo ella, abrazando al perro—. Deefer y la granja. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Dentro de tres días.

Serena levantó la mirada hasta él, anonadada.

—¿Tres días?

—Volverás a Aristo, te presentaré a mi familia y nos casaremos por la tarde.

—Debéis de estar muy asustados.

—Mi hermano cree que está a punto de perder la Corona —admitió Darien—Sí, está asustado, pero también lo está la mitad del país. No podemos dejar que Calista nos absorba.

—Y yo soy el peón que va a evitarlo.

—Los dos lo somos.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Serena—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Darien negó con la cabeza y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que parecía exhausto. Había estado toda la noche en vela buscando un perro y solucionándole el futuro. Por un instante sintió el impulso de ir hasta él, pasarle las manos por la cabeza y abrazarlo fuerte como había hecho años atrás.

No serviría de nada. Ahora eran adultos y tenían responsabilidades de adultos. Y como adulta que era, no se atrevía a mostrar sus sentimientos de ese modo.

—Cuéntame... ¿cómo fue tu divorcio? —le preguntó de pronto, porque era algo que quería saber.

Luna le había dicho que el país entero se había alzado contra Darien por su inmoralidad, pero también le había dicho: «No creas una palabra. Todo lo que dijo Beryl sobre Darien era mentira, desde el primer día. Tiene amigos muy poderosos y sabe bien cómo manipular a la prensa. Han hecho que el príncipe Darien parezca el malo de la película y él es demasiado caballero como para defenderse».

Serena volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y encontró en ellos la confirmación de lo que le había dicho Luna. Quizá el país entero acusara de inmoralidad a la Casa Real, pero ella jamás creería algo así de Darien. Era un príncipe, sí, y vivía en un mundo completamente distinto al que ella conocía, pero tenía principios.

Se lo había demostrado dándole algo muy importante para ella. Ahora tenía dos opciones: podía gritar y patalear porque no era justo, o podía empezar a desempeñar su papel. Quizá incluso fuera... ¿divertido?

—La verdad es que no me importaría ser una verdadera novia —dijo con cautela y vio la sorpresa con que él recibió sus palabras—. No pienso llevar polisón... ni lazos —añadió—, pero si hay una corona o una tiara, no me importa que brille.

—Que brille...

—Los diamantes están bien —dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—No puedes llevar la corona de Aristo —apuntó él con sequedad—. Es preciosa, pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente: el diamante que lleva en el centro es falso.

—Entonces no puedo ponérmela —aseguró—. Una princesa no lleva nada falso. Sólo quiero cosas fabulosas.

—Fabulosas.

—Sí. Si tenemos que hacer una boda real, ¿por qué no darle al pueblo lo que merece?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente —respondió, empeñada en parecer despreocupada—. ¿Qué clase de impresión daremos si parece que lo hacemos a la fuerza? Pensarán que somos unos peleles.

—Nadie podría verte nunca como un pelele.

—Ni a ti —dijo ella y lo miró con gesto de aprobación—. Y menos con esa ropa. Dios, Darien, ¿quién te hace los trajes?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió, medio en broma, al tiempo que se ponía en pie para ir junto a ella—. Pero quien sea, podrá también hacerte un vestido de novia maravilloso.

—Estaría bien —dijo ella y, en cuanto levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era un error.

Se encontró con esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado diez años atrás y que no había conseguido olvidar desde entonces.

Seguía teniendo a Deefer encima y eso la salvó de que Darien la hiciera levantarse. Era preferible ponerse en pie por sí sola.

—Tengo que volver a Aristo esta misma noche —anunció él.

Y debió de ver en sus ojos lo que sentía al respecto porque dio un paso hacia ella. Automáticamente, Serena dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos casamos dentro de tres días —se limitó a decir, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Y tienes que... ¿mandar las invitaciones?

—Supongo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Le lanzaba mensajes que ella no sabía cómo interpretar.

—¿Te gustaría invitar a alguien? —le preguntó Darien después de una breve pausa.

—No conozco a nadie aquí.

—Podríamos fletar un avión desde Australia. ¿Quieres que venga tu madre?

—Si viene mi madre, se acabó la boda —replicó de inmediato.

Él cerró los ojos un instante.

—Cierto. Aún la recuerdo.

—Yo intento olvidarla. Hace años que no hablamos.

Darien seguía observándola con cierta rigidez. Parecía estar controlándose. Controlándose para no hacer... ¿qué?

—¿De verdad no hay nadie a quien quieras invitar?

—Estoy sola, Darien. Aparte de Deefer, claro.

—Cuando estemos casados, podrás contar con toda la familia real.

—Hasta que deje de ser así. Este matrimonio es una farsa.

—No. Es un matrimonio de verdad.

—Que durará hasta que solucionéis los problemas políticos. Tú no quieres una esposa, Darien, y yo quiero volver a mi casa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Era absurdo ser tan formales.

—¿Cuánto te veré entonces?

—Rubeus vendrá a buscarte el día de la boda por la mañana y te llevará directamente al palacio. Nos casaremos en la capilla privada, acompañados únicamente de la gente necesaria.

—¿Tu madre, por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo. Y mi hermano

—El futuro rey.

—Eso es.

—Me estoy mareando —dijo ella—. ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

—Se sentirán muy agradecidos.

—Sí, claro. Darien, son miembros de la realeza.

—Y yo, pero eso no nos impidió...

Dejó la frase a medias. Serena lo miró con la esperanza de poder adivinar qué había detrás de esa enigmática expresión. Nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, ella nunca lo sabría.

—Supongo que al final no somos más que un hombre y una mujer —murmuró ella—. Y supongo que tampoco es tan importante que tú seas príncipe.

—Exactamente.

Serena consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—No tengo que prometer obediencia, ¿verdad?

—Eh... no, si no deseas hacerlo.

—¿Vas a hacerme firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial?

—Supongo que los abogados querrán...

Eso hizo que Serena se diera cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también quiero un abogado.

—¿Qué?

—Todas las condiciones las has puesto tú. Sé que me has dado a Deefer y me has hecho varias promesas, pero sólo tengo tu palabra.

—Puedes contar con ella —parecía ofendido.

—Lo sé, pero estoy completamente sola. Estás hablando de contratos, así que quiero un abogado australiano que supervise todo lo que yo vaya a firmar.

—¿Dónde voy a encontrar un abogado australiano?

—No lo sé. Encontraste un collie, así que debe de dársete bien encontrar cosas.

—Serena...

—¿Crees que me estoy excediendo?

—No, no lo creo. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que vaya a seguir sola dijo con total seriedad.

Si lo miraba a los ojos, olvidaba todo lo que iba a decir y le parecía que nada tenía sentido. Pero era cierto, estaba sola ante toda una familia real. Se trataba de su vida. Dentro de unas semanas volvería a Australia y aquello no sería más que un sueño y, si Darien no cumplía sus promesas...

—Puedes confiar en mí —insistió.

—Lo sé. Pero sigo queriendo un abogado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo miedo —reconoció Serena—. Porque estoy a punto de casarme con un príncipe y estoy segura de que hasta Cenicienta se asustó antes de hacerlo.

Darien sonrió al oír aquello y perdió parte de la tensión. Entonces se acercó a ella, le quitó el perro, lo dejó suavemente en el suelo y la agarró de las manos. Lo hizo de manera tan instintiva, que Serena no supo reaccionar. No se retiró. Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que era un momento demasiado importante como para ser escrupulosa. Acababa de acceder a casarse con él, era absurdo que huyera.

Además, no era a él a lo que le tenía miedo. Era sólo que...

—No voy a dejar que sufras por todo esto —prometió Darien.

Sus palabras borraron todos los pensamientos de Serena y algo se relajó dentro de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, vio su sonrisa y, sí, se derritió por dentro.

—Darien...

—Cumpliré con todo lo que te he prometido —aseguró—. Serena, ya te hecho bastante daño. Cásate conmigo y te dejaré libre. Te lo juro.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera responder, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Era un beso como para sellar el acuerdo. Nada más. Y nada menos, porque no fue un beso superficial. Fue intenso, arrebatador. Un beso que confirmaba lo que habían decidido juntos. Quizá el perro fuera una muestra de ternura, incluso de cariño, pero no debía olvidar que aquello era un acuerdo de negocios y que lo que estaba en juego era el futuro de un país. Eso era lo que decía aquel beso.

No se parecía en nada a los besos que se habían dado en el pasado, pero es que aquél era también un hombre distinto. Era el príncipe Darien de Karedes, protegiendo a su país con un matrimonio de conveniencia.

El beso se prolongó hasta que no hubo lugar a dudas.

Esa noche había mostrado ternura hacia ella, no le había mentido, pero pronto sería su esposa. Serena no iba a protestar. A pesar del miedo y de la confusión, se entregó por completo a aquel beso.

Dejó que sus manos la agarraran y abrió los labios para rendirse a él. No iba a quejarse; aceptaría el acuerdo y se convertiría en su esposa.

Y quizá...

—Tengo que irme —susurró por fin Darien con evidente renuencia a apartarse de ella.

Quizá, pensó Serena mientras Darien le deseaba buenas noches y se marchaba, quizá las próximas semanas fueran más, emocionantes que los últimos diez años, atrapada en una triste explotación ganadera de la zona más despoblada de Australia.

Quizá...

No. Nada de quizá. Aquello era un acuerdo temporal, después la enviarían de vuelta a casa.

Volvería a casa, se corrigió a sí misma mientras Darien desaparecía en la noche y ella volvía a su habitación. Sola.

Porque quería volver a Munwannay.

Pero... aún no.

**El detalle del perrito, un amor, me fascino, pero presentarle la propuesta de matrimonio como un contrato... Dios este hombre me va a provocar una úlcera del enojo, admito que Sere también se lo aceptó y lo prefirió así pero, realmente chicas, no hay derecho... mató el romanticismo X)**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tres días.

A Serena le parecía todo un poco apresurado, una locura, pero ése era el plan; antes de que acabara el día, abandonaría la isla, iría directamente al palacio y se casaría.

No había vuelto a ver a Darien. Sólo había recibido una rápida llamada.

—Está todo organizado —le había dicho—. O lo estará para la boda. Tendremos una reunión con tus abogados y los míos para firmar los contratos. Luna me ha dado tus medidas. Sólo tienes que venir.

—¿Mis abogados?

—He contratado a los mejores —había asegurado, y Serena había percibido cierto humor ácido en su voz—. Créeme, son muy buenos. No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de detalles que nos están exigiendo.

—No creo que necesite...

—No sabes lo que necesitas. Y tampoco yo lo sé. Estamos haciendo todo lo que hay que hacer y yo estoy dando todas las garantías que se me ocurren -entonces había hecho una breve pausa—. ¿Qué tal está Deefer?

—Bi... bien, está muy bien —el cachorro estaba resultando ser un gran apoyo. Si no lo hubiera tenido, se habría vuelto loca, allí sentada sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar en su inminente boda.

—No dejes que se te ponga la nariz más roja, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa? —le había dicho a continuación, en un tono más distendido—. No quedaría bien con las rosas con las que mi madre quiere decorar la capilla.

Después de eso había colgado y ella sólo había podido esperar a que pasara el tiempo sin volverse loca.

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda. Luna entró en su habitación nada más amanecer, abrió las cortinas y sonrió.

—La novia que tiene un día de boda soleado es una novia feliz.

—Debéis de tener el país lleno de novias felices —respondió Serena, que estaba nerviosa y algo gruñona-. En este país siempre hace sol.

—Entonces sonríe —dijo Luna—. Es el día de tu boda.

—No es una verdadera boda, ya lo sabes —respondió, malhumorada—. Sólo soy su esposa cautiva.

—Pues con la que no era cautiva... —comenzó a decir el ama de llaves con voz discreta—. Beryl..., eso sí que fue un desastre. Quizá esta esposa cautiva es con la que debería haberse casado desde el primero momento —dejó de sonreír y fue junto a la cama—. Creo que mi Darien encontró a la mujer de su vida hace diez años, sólo que no se dio cuenta.

—Eso es absurdo —susurró Serena, que cada vez estaba más aterrada—. Sabes que esto sólo es un matrimonio de conveniencia y que Darien no quiere casarse.

—Sé que a Darien lo educaron como se educa a un príncipe —dijo Luna y le puso la mano en la mejilla a Serena, a modo de bendición—. Sabe bien cuáles son sus obligaciones. Pero también sé que tiene un corazón con sus propias necesidades. No dejes que el miedo te haga perder esta oportunidad. Y ahora... a la ducha —le ordenó amablemente—. Te he preparado la ropa que tienes que ponerte para el viaje. Habrá fotógrafos cuando llegues a Aristo; hoy te van a hacer fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles —la miró detenidamente—. Aún se te está pelando la nariz. ¿Qué novia de la realeza acude a su boda con la nariz pelada? Ay, Serena, Serena, ¿qué va a hacer Darien contigo?

—¿Casarse? —sugirió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto. Y luego, ¿qué?

Luna había escogido un impresionante traje de chaqueta rojo con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja a juego, pero no lo había sacado del armario; allí no había encontrado nada que considerase apropiado para su presentación en Aristo, y había hecho que Rubeus le llevara aquel traje.

Estaba todo lo guapa que podía estar... sin contar la nariz pelada.

Darien estaba esperándola. La familia real la esperaba. Todo el maldito país estaba esperándola.

Así empezó el día. En la isla todo fue bien; sólo tuvo que despedirse de Luna y Artemis. El ama de llaves le dijo adiós con lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena también estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo hasta que se encontró sentada con Deefer en el helicóptero. Rubeus era el piloto, pero no pensaba dirigirle la palabra por nada del mundo.

Abrazó a Deefer mientras veía cómo la hermosa isla de Darien se hacía más y más pequeña. Y enseguida vio otra isla, Aristo, que se hacía más y más grande.

—¿Quiere una copa antes de aterrizar? La encontrará en el armario que tiene a su izquierda —le dijo Rubeus tímidamente.

—Preferiría ahogarme antes que aceptar algo que tú me ofrezcas, bruto secuestrador —respondió Serena con odio.

—Me limitaba a cumplir órdenes.

—Bueno, pues ahora mis órdenes son que te acerques a mí lo menos posible.

—Me temo que no va a ser posible. Me han nombrado su guardaespaldas.

—Dios mío.

—Va a tener que acostumbrarse a mí —dijo el piloto—. ¿Quiere una copa ahora?

—Me tienta —murmuró ella—. ¿Va a venir Darien a recibirme?

—No lo verá hasta la boda —respondió Rubeus, sorprendido—. Da mala suerte ver a la novia. Pero creo que va a acudir toda la familia real, excepto Darien.

—Ay, Dios —susurró y cambió de idea—. Creo que me voy a tomar esa copa. Pero que sea pequeña. Y...

—¿Sí, señora?

—Que sea algo fuerte.

Allí estaban. Todos en fila como si fuera el desfile de Navidad, sobre una alfombra roja para que sus reales pies no tuvieran que tocar algo tan ordinario como el asfalto.

Los reconoció a todos por las fotografías que había visto de ellos. Malaquite, el príncipe heredero, tan guapo como su hermano, con un aspecto seguro y severo. La reina Neherenia, elegante y serena, pero con un ápice de preocupación en la mirada.

Y quizá de dolor, se dijo Serena. Estaba sonriendo para las cámaras, pero miraba una y otra vez a su hijo mayor. Había tenido que afrontar la muerte de su esposo y el descubrimiento de que la había engañado y que había vendido, o quizá incluso regalado, el diamante que mantenía unido aquel país. Sin embargo, conseguía mantener una imagen de serenidad ante el público. Era evidente que tenía mucha experiencia.

Endy, el príncipe que había provisto a Darien de aquel extravagante vestuario, no estaba allí. Se encontraba de luna de miel, según le había contado Luna, algo que había supuesto un problema añadido para Darien; había muchas cosas que hacer además de buscar el diamante, y toda la familia real estaba abrumada de trabajo.

Las que sí estaban eran las dos hermanas de Darien. Las niñas mimadas, las había denominado Luna. Rei y Hotaru. «No hay cosa que les guste más que escandalizar a la prensa», le había dicho el ama de llaves, pero al ver cómo la observaban ambas, Serena pensó que también iban a disfrutar mucho juzgándola a ella.

—La esperan —anunció Rubeus.

—Necesito... a Darien —parecía una niña asustada, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Estará esperándola en la capilla.

Estupendo.

Serena tragó saliva y apretó a Deefer contra sí. Y salió al encuentro de su futuro.

Entonces las cámaras se hicieron con todo el poder. Había tantos flashes que, cuando Serena pensaba en ese día, lo único que recordaba eran fogonazos de luz blanca. Hubo un breve respiro cuando la llevaron ante los abogados, un grupo de hombres y mujeres muy serios que la asesoraron y quisieron asegurarse de que entendía perfectamente los términos del contrato que iba a firmar. Serena lo intentó.

—La Corona no tendrá más responsabilidades.

—Una vez se haya firmado el divorcio y el príncipe Darien haya cumplido todas las condiciones del presente contrato, usted no podrá reclamarle más ayuda, ni económica ni de ninguna otra naturaleza.

Eso había quedado más que claro. Había accedido a participar en aquella boda, y luego seguiría adelante con su vida. Eso lo entendía, pero se sentía aturdida, como si la copa que había bebido la hubiera anestesiado.

Tenía que firmar aquel documento y confiar.

Después de la firma, alguien se llevó a Deefer.

—Cuidaremos bien de él y se lo devolveremos cuando todo esté más tranquilo, señora. Pero no puede estar con usted durante la boda.

La muchacha lo dijo bromeando, pero Serena pensó: «Nadie va a estar conmigo en la boda. Nadie».

Era hora de vestirse. Encaje, chifón, hilo de oro y volantes.

No hubo polisón, ni lazos. Serena se sentía como una marioneta a la que movían de un lado a otro. Había mujeres por todas partes, mujeres que la vestían, le arreglaban las uñas, la peinaban y la maquillaban. Para cada una de esas cosas había varias mujeres. Habría resultado gracioso si no se hubiera sentido tan incómoda.

Era como la esclava de un harén, a la que arreglaban y pintaban para el señor.

Y entonces llegó la hora. Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron dos lacayos de librea que la esperaban para acompañarla a la capilla.

—¿Serena?

Era Neherenia Chiba, la reina de Aristo. Iba muy elegante con un vestido con brocados en plata que debía de costar una fortuna.

—Estás preciosa, querida —le dijo con voz suave—. Me estaba preguntando si... ¿Te gustaría que Malaquite te acompañara al altar?

—¿Malaquite?

—Según el protocolo, debería estar junto a Darien —le explicó tímidamente—. Pero puesto que ha sido él el que ha ordenado este matrimonio, he pensado que lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerte un brazo en el que apoyarte. Si no me equivoco, lo necesitas.

¿Lo necesitaba? Estaba en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de criados y se sentía tan lejos de su propia piel como si estuviera en el espacio exterior.

Neherenia le ofrecía un brazo en el que apoyarse para enfrentarse a aquella farsa de matrimonio... Sí, claro que lo necesitaba, tenía el valor bastante más bajo que los elegantes tacones que llevaba.

—Sí, por favor —susurró por fin—. Muchas gracias por ofrecérmelo. Me vendrá muy bien cualquier apoyo.

Llevaba tres días sin verla y había olvidado... o quizá nunca lo había sabido... que pudiera tener aquel aspecto.

Por supuesto que no sabía que pudiera tener ese aspecto. Parecía una verdadera princesa.

El vestido resaltaba con delicadeza la curva de sus pechos. No llevaba polisón, ni lazos; las costureras reales habían cumplido sus órdenes, pero aparte de eso, habían incluido todo tipo de detalles y fantasías propios de una novia de la realeza.

Fue como ver entrar a Cenicienta en el baile. Estaba tan bella que cortaba la respiración, tan bella como para cautivar a un príncipe...

Desde luego, Malaquite estaba completamente cautivado. Iba ataviado con el traje de gala, negro, carmín y oro, pues la ceremonia había sido planeada con el fin de arreglar todos los errores del pasado, para demostrar que la familia real no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Al abrirse las puertas de la capilla, Malaquite había estado mirando a la muchacha que llevaba del brazo, pero después dirigió la mirada a su hermano, que esperaba junto al altar. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?», parecía decirle con la mirada. «¿Por qué estoy entregándote esta belleza?».

Darien tuvo que respirar hondo para no ir directo a su hermano y darle un puñetazo. Si se le ocurría tocarla...

Sabía que Malaquite sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Lo que ocurría era que no quería que Serena tuviera nada que ver con Malaquite, no quería que tuviera nada que ver con la familia real.

Llevaba una de las tiaras de la familia, que debía de haberle dejado su madre. Darien echó un vistazo a Neherenia y vio la aprobación en los cálidos ojos de su madre.

También habían dado su aprobación a Beryl. ¿Qué habría pasado si Darien hubiera llevado a Serena cuando debería haberlo hecho?

Aquello no estaba bien.

Serena parecía aterrada.

Desapareció la música de fondo y empezó a tocar el trompetista real; era la tradicional marcha nupcial de las bodas reales.

Los presentes se pusieron en pie; la familia real, dignatarios políticos, todos los que debían estar allí.

Malaquite le apretó la mano a Serena y comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. Estaba muy pálida. Se oyó un murmullo. La novia cautiva se dirigía al sacrificio.

—Parad —dijo Darien y se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así?

No, no estaba loco. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y no le importaba quién lo viera. En una décima de segundo dejó allí al cura y fue en busca de la novia.

Serena lo miró con gesto confundido.

—Suéltala, Malaquite —dijo en voz baja y, cuando su hermano abrió la boca para protestar, le lanzó una mirada que en otro tiempo le habría costado la vida. Pero, además de futuro rey, Malaquite era su hermano y, aquel día, tenía poca importancia para él comparado con la muchacha a la que acompañaba.

Malaquite tuvo la inteligencia de darse cuenta de ello, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dio un paso atrás. El sonido de la trompeta fue apagándose hasta desvanecerse del todo.

—Pareces asustada —le dijo Darien al tiempo que le agarraba ambas manos entre las suyas.

—N... no —respondió cuando por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada hasta él.

—Mentirosa.

—Sólo estoy abrumada —consiguió decir.

—Pues no lo estés —susurró para ella y sólo para ella—. Esto es entre tú y yo. Un matrimonio entre los dos, y yo sólo soy Darien, el chico al que una vez amaste.

¿Quién sabía qué pensarían los asistentes a la ceremonia? No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que sólo disponía de unos minutos para convencerla de seguir adelante de que no saliera corriendo, pero tampoco que se quedara con miedo.

—Hazlo con valentía o no lo hagas —le dijo al oído.

Ella levantó la mirada como si estuviera ante un desconocido.

—Con valentía...

—Siempre fuiste muy valiente, Serena —aseguró él—. Puedes montar un caballo casi salvaje y controlar a un novillo. Seguro que encuentras valor en tu corazón para aceptarme como esposo.

De pronto se oyeron risas en la capilla. Quizá fuera poco convencional, pero era romántico e incluso los políticos estaban sonriendo.

—Tú no me das miedo —susurró ella.

—¿Entonces qué, preciosa?

—Yo...

—¿Necesitas más tiempo?

Aquello hizo que Serena abriera los ojos como platos. Lo miró y luego miró a su alrededor, donde se encontraba la flor y nada de la sociedad de Aristo, esperando a verlos casarse.

Y entonces recuperó la sonrisa; primero tenuemente y luego con todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué me estás ofreciendo, cinco minutos?

—Puedes tomarte seis, si quieres.

—Eres todo corazón.

—¿Quieres casarte? —le preguntó Darien—. Estamos preparados.

—Haces que suene normal —todos los presentes podían oírlo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de ello.

—La gente se casa todos los días. Sólo porque lleves una tiara... Quítatela si te molesta.

—¿Te casarías conmigo sin tiara?

—Me casaría contigo sin nada de nada —dijo él, y las sonrisas se convirtieron en risas.

Aquello no era lo que esperaban; era como si hubiera entrado una ráfaga de aire fresco en aquel ambiente empapado de historia y de realeza.

—Creo que no lo harías —dijo ella, riéndose.

En aquella risa vio Darien a la muchacha que había sido en otro tiempo; ésa que aún cargaba con el dolor y la soledad que se había visto obligada a soportar.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Darien, desafiándola y riéndose con ella—. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—Me parece que no —la tensión había desaparecido de su rostro.

Darien se sintió satisfecho. Lo miraba como lo había hecho años atrás, como si no fuera más que Darien, sólo un muchacho más.

Un muchacho, un hombre.

El novio para la novia.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo...

Le colocó la alianza en el dedo. Serena la miró y luego miró al hombre que tenía delante. Darien.

Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento. Siempre había sido su fantasía casarse con el príncipe, y ahí estaba, haciéndolo de verdad.

Pero era falso. Estaba haciéndolo por el bien del país y, cuando todo terminara, ella volvería a su vida de siempre. No, no a la misma de siempre, pensó mirando la alianza de oro. Luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

A su marido.

Muy bien, quizá aquel matrimonio durara sólo unas semanas, pero era todo lo que tenía. No había esperado diez años para actuar como una jovencita tímida y virgen. Si sólo tenía unas semanas... tendría que vivirlas al máximo para que, al volver a Munwannay, los recuerdos le duraran el resto de la vida.

Hasta aquel momento había dicho que sí a todo.

En el dedo anular de la mano derecha, Serena llevaba el anillo de su padre. Una alianza que había mandado hacer con el oro que había encontrado en Munwannay. El filón había resultado ser muy pequeño, pero Serena aún recordaba la alegría que les había dado encontrar la primera pepita.

—Vamos a ser ricos —había anunciado su padre—. Podré daros a tu madre y a ti todo lo que deseéis.

Había encargado dos anillos, pero Dios sabía qué había hecho su madre con el suyo..., probablemente abandonarlo igual que había abandonado su matrimonio; su padre, en cambio, lo había llevado hasta su muerte.

Y ahora...

El cura estaba a punto de proseguir con la ceremonia, dando por hecho que sólo había un anillo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Serena se quitó la vieja alianza y se la dio.

—Bendiga esto, por favor —susurró—. Quiero lo lleves, Darien.

Le había sorprendido. Era evidente que nunca había llevado alianza; no tenía ninguna marca en dedo que demostrara que la había llevado durante su matrimonio con Beryl.

Por un momento, Serena pensó que iba a negarse a hacerlo. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. «Vamos», pensó, «ésta es mi condición».

Entonces él sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo el cura, que parecía aliviado y bendijo el anillo de Serena.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo.

Después llegó la fiesta.

¿En qué momento había dejado Serena de ser una novia asustada? Darien no podía dejar de buscarla con la mirada. Ella hablaba, reía y se movía entre los invitados como si hubiera nacido para ello. Munwannay había sido en otro tiempo un lugar de encuentro de la alta sociedad de la zona y Serena había sido educada para moverse en tal ambiente. Darien lo sabía, pero jamás habría esperado verla así. Él tenía que cumplir con su obligación como novio para no ofender a ningún invitado, por lo que no podía estar junto a ella en todo momento.

Le había pedido a su familia que cuidaran de Serena, pero no parecía que necesitara ningún tipo de protección.

Hablaba el idioma casi a la perfección, con una fluidez que también sorprendió a Darien. Sí, lo había aprendido con él, pero era obvio que había seguido practicando desde entonces.

Bromeaba, se reía; parecía realmente interesada en las personas con las que hablaba. Y los invitados la adoraban. La escena de la iglesia había desarmado a todos los presentes y había generado un buen ambiente que ella estaba sabiendo aprovechar al máximo.

Darien vio a Malaquite observándola y reconoció un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Y algo más.

Al verlo, Darien se excusó tan rápido como pudo y acudió junto a Serena.

Era su mujer.

La idea se abrió paso en su mente como un fogonazo; era increíble y seguramente dejaría de sentirlo en cualquier momento. Pero mientras tanto...

—Serena —le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura en un gesto con el que pretendía marcar lo que era suyo.

—Hola —dijo ella, acurrucándose contra él de un modo muy poco protocolario—. ¿Te diviertes?

—Yo no me divierto —respondió Darien sin pensar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Nunca?

—Estoy trabajando.

—Bueno, pero hay gente muy amable —comentó con un suspiro—. Estoy hablando tanto, lo recordaré cuando esté en Munwannay. ¿Qué estamos bebiendo?

Darien miró la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Champán francés.

—Me gusta. Creo que necesito más.

—¿Ahora?

—Mejor no. No estaría bien que la novia se emborrachara. ¿Crees que podría escabullirme a ver qué tal está Deefer?

—Está en buenas manos.

—Pero no son las mías. ¿Cuánto duran los banquetes de boda?

—Hasta que se retiran los novios.

Serena sonrió.

—Ésos somos nosotros. ¿Entonces podemos irnos?

En ese momento se acercó Neherenia, la reina. Ella había sido la que había mantenido las cosas bajo control desde la muerte de su padre. De no haber sido por ella... quizá la monarquía se habría derrumbado hacía tiempo. Siempre estaba donde se la necesitaba.

—Los mayores deben irse ya —le dijo a su hijo—. Así que vosotros también.

—Eso justo me estaba diciendo Serena.

—Es una mujer muy inteligente —reconoció con una gran sonrisa—. Lo has hecho muy bien, querida.

—Yo..., gracias —respondió Serena, ruborizada.

—Para ser una novia cautiva —bromeó Darien sin pensar y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea, pero Serena no tardó en reaccionar.

—Me ha regalado un perro —dijo con un simpático brillo en los ojos, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Siempre fue un muchacho muy amable.

—¿Así que es amable? —dijo Serena y le lanzó una mirada a Darien que estuvo a punto de hacerle sonrojar también.

Pero Neherenia estaba concentrada en organizarlo todo

Ya sabes de quién tenéis que despediros formalmente, pero hacedlo rápido para no dejaros a nadie que pudiera ofenderse.

—Podemos separarnos y así lo haremos más rápido —sugirió Serena.

—Pero tú no sabes quién...

—Me lo imagino —dijo Serena—. He estado observando. Creo que podría señalar a todas las personas que podrían ofenderse. Pero tienes razón, por supuesto, es mejor no correr el riesgo. Así que adelante, esposo, terminemos con esto para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.

Parecía una orden. Darien tuvo la sensación de que Serena le había dado una orden. Se movía entre los dignatarios como una auténtica profesional. Miró de reojo a su madre y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía orgulloso. Encajaba bien en la realeza.

De pronto tuvo otra sensación que lo dejó sin aire por un momento. Si se hubiera casado con ella diez años atrás...

Eso habría sido imposible. En vida de su padre... de ningún modo. Pero ahora... echó un vistazo a la sala llena de gente y vio a Malaquite, que seguía mirándola. Sonriendo.

¿Era la aprobación del futuro rey, o la reacción habitual de su hermano ante una mujer hermosa?

Pero si Malaquite la aprobaba... Lo que había ocurrido en la capilla había cambiado las cosas. Serena se había convertido en una persona de verdad para todo el país, en una auténtica princesa.

¿Podrían tener un verdadero matrimonio?

Sólo con pensarlo, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Serena lo miró de inmediato al darse cuenta.

—¿Darien?

—Es hora de irnos —consiguió decir.

—Muy bien, cariño —respondió ella.

Utilizó unas palabras tan propias de una verdadera pareja que Darien tuvo que parpadear. Entonces la vio sonreír y sintió que el calor de su cuerpo no hacía sino aumentar.

Tenían que irse. Tenía que llevársela... lejos de allí.

A su esposa.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Serena no había contado con que la abandonaran en la cocina junto a Deefer, pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Los invitados se marcharon poco después de que Darien salieran del gran salón con su esposa. En el último momento, la levantó en brazos y la sacó de allí acompañado de gritos de alegría que les deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo. Ella se dejó llevar dócilmente... ¿qué otra cosa habría de hacer una novia? Pero luego, en lugar de llevarla a la habitación nupcial, o donde fuera que los recién casados se alojaban en los palacios, fue abriendo una puerta tras otra hasta acabar en la parte posterior del palacio, en las dependencias del servicio. Finalmente abrió una última puerta y la dejó en el suelo.

Serena se quedó tambaleó. El vestido pesaba una tonelada, algo que no había notado en todo el día

La enorme cocina estaba desierta, a excepción de Deefer, que dormía en un rincón hasta que los oyó entrar y comenzó a mover el rabo con alegría. Finalmente se levantó a saludar a su dueña. Serena se agachó a acariciarlo, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué demonios...?

—Vaya... ¿ya se ha acabado lo de Cenicienta? —preguntó con incertidumbre—. ¿Ya es media noche? Porque mi vestido sigue siendo un vestido.

—Espera aquí —rugió—. No esperaba..., tengo que organizar ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que no esperabas?

—Una esposa —dijo, y entonces se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido, pero apasionado, luego salió corriendo de allí, pero le gritó algo desde el pasillo—: No te vayas a ninguna parte.

¿Dónde iba a irse una mujer después de semejante beso? A ninguna parte. Así pues, se sentó junto a la descomunal mesa de la cocina y esperó a su marido, intentando no pensar en que estaba casada, en que no sabía qué iba a ocurrir y en que estaba... ¿asustada?

¿Le asustaba que ocurriera algo?

Mmm... , no. Lo que la asustaba era que no ocurriera.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba allí? Los criados aparecerían tarde o temprano... y ella seguiría allí cuando llegaran para preparar el desayuno, la princesa abrazando a su cachorro.

Deefer había vuelto a quedarse dormido sobre sus rodillas. Qué suerte.

Pasaron quince minutos y luego veinte. El tic¬tac del reloj no paraba, era como una bomba a punto de estallar. Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Darien. Seguía llevando el traje de la boda y seguía estando increíblemente guapo.

Seguía siendo su esposo.

—Estamos preparados —anunció.

—¿«Estamos»? —preguntó Serena imaginándose una de esas escenas antiguas en las que una docena de testigos se congregaban en torno al lecho nupcial para comprobar que la novia era virgen.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Rubeus y yo.

—Estupendo —murmuró—. Mi persona preferida.

—Mi piloto de helicóptero preferido —dijo él—. Yo he tomado demasiado vino como para pilotar. No es que esté borracho, pero no se puede volar con un solo gramo de alcohol en la sangre. Además, quiero concentrarme por entero en mi flamante esposa. ¿Qué te parece si Rubeus nos saca de aquí y nos lleva de nuevo a nuestra isla?

Serena lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Podemos... irnos?

—Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer —aseguró él—. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber, ahora tenemos el resto de la noche para los dos solos, amor.

—Con Rubeus.

—Claro —dijo riéndose—. Pero me parece que la isla es lo bastante grande para todos.

Debería haber insistido en que tenía que cambiarse de ropa, pensó Serena mientras intentaba acomodarse en el asiento del helicóptero con el vestido de novia. ¡Aún llevaba puesta la tiara! Era una locura. Darien, también iba vestido de novio, estaba recostado en el asiento con los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

¿En qué iba a hacer con ella?

En otros tiempos, era una muchacha virgen y asustada ante lo que la esperaba. Su madre le habría aconsejado que no se asustara, que se tumbara y pensara en Inglaterra hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

Aquello la hizo reír y atrajo la atención de Darien.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Inglaterra —respondió y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar la tensión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una muchacha de Munwannay camino de una isla privada con su príncipe.

Con su esposo.

Si pensaba que iba a...

Claro que lo pensaba, se dijo Serena a sí misma. Se había tomado muchas molestias para que pudieran estar solos. Además, ahora estaban casados, ante los ojos de Dios y de un buen número de invitados...

—¿En Inglaterra? —repitió él.

—Es en lo que piensan todas las novias durante la noche de bodas.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, intentando que no se diera cuenta de que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Cuál es la capital de Sussex? No me distraigas.

Darien no la distrajo. Se limitó a sonreír y mirar por la ventana. Cuando aterrizaron en la estaba a punto de explotar de los nervios qué pensaba que estaba haciendo?. No habían acordado nada de eso. Sólo era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

No. No lo era cuando Darien la miraba como lo hacía, cuando ella sentía lo que sentía después diez largos años. Su vida en la granja había muy solitaria, pronto estaría allí de nuevo y lo que tendría serían los recuerdos.

Claro que...

—No puedo quedarme embarazada —dijo de pronto, en el silencio que había quedado al pararse la hélice. La idea la golpeó como una bofetada. ¿Qué peligro corría, que se repitiera la pesadilla de años atrás?

—No ocurrirá —aseguró Darien tajantemente.

—Creo recordar que eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez.

—He tomado precauciones.

—¿Te has hecho la vasectomía?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Aunque Beryl quería que me la hiciera.

—¿Tu mujer quería que te hicieras la vasectomía?

—No quería tener hijos.

—¿Y tú, querías hijos?

—Más que nada en el mundo —respondió con sencillez, pero Serena supo que decía la verdad—. Pero no te preocupes, no quiero tenerlos esta noche.

—Entonces has traído un preservativo.

—O seis —dijo y desapareció la gravedad de sus ojos—. O más si son necesarios.

—Es un poco presuntuoso.

—¿El qué?

—El dar por hecho que me voy a acostar contigo.

—Me has puesto tu anillo en el dedo.

—¿Y eso quiere decir qué...?

—Que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—Darien, tú y yo...

—Lo entiendo —dijo suavemente—. No, Serena, no te estoy pidiendo que te unas para siempre al séquito real. Cumpliré con mi palabra y te dejaré libre. Pero esta noche... esperaba que esta noche fuera sólo para los dos. Por eso te he traído aquí.

—Y yo he venido —susurró ella—. Pero, Darien, si me quedara embarazada...

—Esta vez me encargaría de todo —dijo con ímpetu—. Cuidaría de ti.

De repente se había esfumado la alegría de la noche y la realidad había echado su manto frío sobre ellos. Aquello no era un cuento de hadas. Era real.

¿Se encargaría... cómo? ¿Con un aborto?

—No haré nada que no quieras que haga —prometió él.

—Sí, claro. Por eso me has traído hasta aquí...

—Nunca me he llevado a la cama a una mujer que no lo deseara —aseguró tajantemente, con un aire de... de príncipe.

—No es que no lo desee, Darien —intentó hacerle entender—. Dios, te he deseado durante años.

—Es maravilloso.

Lo afirmó con una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba.

—Pero todo tiene consecuencias —consiguió decir.

—Es cierto —se inclinó y le rozó la mano en un gesto con el que seguramente pretendía tranquilizarla.

Y lo cierto era que lo consiguió.

Pero no lo suficiente.

—Sería una locura que nos acostáramos —comentó Serena con tristeza—. Si este matrimonio sólo va a durar unas semanas.

—Durará tanto como deseemos que dure —matizó él.

—Claro. Tú no necesitas una esposa y yo necesito volver a casa.

—¿De verdad tienes que volver?

—Sí —respondió, pensando en la diminuta tumba de su hijo.

«Yo me encargaría de todo», aquellas palabras le habían hecho pensar en la muerte de Adam. En la fugaz visita de su madre, cuando le había dicho: «No importa, querida. De todos modos, él no iba a casarse contigo. Es mejor que lo hayas perdido, ahora puedes seguir adelante con tu vida».

Pero no lo había hecho; había trabajado y había intentado vivir plenamente, pero una parte de ella había quedado enterrada aquella noche al enterrar a Adam.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró con una profunda tristeza y Darien volvió a agarrarle la mano.

—Claro que está bien —dijo él—. Tranquila. Iremos tomando las cosas tal como vengan. No pongas esa cara, mi amor. No voy a obligarte a nada.

—Pero has traído seis preservativos.

—Sólo por si acaso —respondió, sonriendo—. Sólo por si decidías que, después de todo, no soy tan malo. Soy tu marido, Serena.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes derecho?

—No, no —se apresuró a decir—. Vamos a hacer una cosa: vivamos la noche según vaya surgiendo.

De acuerdo. No iba a acostarse con él. Era lo más sensato y conocía lo bastante a su... su marido... para saber que no intentaría nada en contra de sus deseos.

El único problema entonces eran sus deseos, pensó Serena. Entraría al pabellón, le daría las buenas noches a Darien de manera civilizada..., quizá incluso le pidiera disculpas por si le había dado una idea equivocada, y luego se iría a la cama. Sola. Y cerraría la puerta con llave.

Luna estaría allí. Eso la tranquilizaba.

Pero enseguida surgió el primer obstáculo para sus planes. El pabellón estaba vacío. Ni Luna ni Artemis salieron a recibirlos. Rubeus los acompañó desde el helicóptero hasta la entrada y luego desapareció. Fue el propio Darien el que abrió las enormes puertas y, cuando vio lo que había dentro, Serena se quedó sin respiración.

Velas. Velas por todas partes.

El gran patio central con su magnífica piscina estaba iluminado únicamente con la luz de las velas. Incluso había algunas flotando en el agua, sus llamas se reflejaban en la superficie. Las luciérnagas parecían haberse animado con el resplandor de las velas y revoloteaban por todo el lugar. La última vez que había estado allí y las había visto, Serena había pensado que eran preciosas, pero desde luego no había ni la mitad de las que había en ese momento.

—Cuántas luciérnagas hay —susurró, maravillada.

—Les he pagado para que vinieran.

¿Qué más habría preparado?

En un rincón, bañado con la luz de las velas, había un montón de almohadones. Enormes y mullidos.

En el centro de uno de esos almohadones había un hueso del tamaño adecuado para un cachorro.

—Te has propuesto seducir también a mi perro —dijo mientras Darien llevaba a Deefer, medio dormido, hasta el almohadón.

—Creo que no me va a costar mucho —bromeó él al ver lo plácidamente que se quedaba dormido el perro con el hueso entre las patas delanteras—. Y ahora, mi amor...

—Darien...

—Sólo cenar —dijo con gesto inocente—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cuándo has organizado todo esto?

—No lo he hecho —él también observaba la escena maravillado—. Había pensado pasar la noche en el palacio, pero luego se me ocurrió que... era importante, así que llamé a Luna y le dije que vendríamos.

—Yo no soy tu amante —le recordó rápidamente y él asintió de inmediato.

—Puede que sea por eso por lo que estás aquí. Eres mi esposa —dijo y la rodeó con sus brazos, cada vez más fuerte—. Eres mi mujer y esta noche quiero hacerte mía... o quería —corrigió al sentir, su tensión—. Hasta que me planteaste tus razonables dudas. Pero no pensemos ahora en eso. Creo que Luna nos ha dejado la cena preparada. No te he visto comer nada en todo el día y, para lo que te tengo preparado, necesito una novia bien alimentada.

Así pues, cenaron y Serena se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía hambre. Luna debía de haberlo previsto, sin duda lo había planeado todo, pero fue Darien el que sirvió los manjares; aparecía y desaparecía como un genio.

Seguía ataviado con el uniforme de gala que había llevado en la boda; la única concesión que había hecho a la comodidad había sido quitarse la espada que acompañaba el uniforme, pero las medallas seguían ahí, y las botas altas de cuero negro, y esos pantalones estrechos... Debería haber una ley que los prohibiese, pensó Serena. Era un verdadero esfuerzo apartar la mirada de él mientras le servía.

Un príncipe sirviendo a su esposa. Los manjares estaban también a la altura de la ocasión. Plato tras platos, bocado tras bocado, Serena iba dejándose llevar por el placer de saborear todas aquellas delicias.

Kotósupa avgolémono, sopa de pollo y arroz con huevo y limón.

Darien la había cocinado para ella años atrás. Una noche que los padres de Serena habían salido. Al principio, ella se había reído ante la idea de que el joven príncipe fuera a encargarse de hacer la cena, pero él había esbozado una de sus sonrisas y le había preparado una sopa que Serena no había podido olvidar.

Ella había observado atentamente la preparación y durante años había intentado repetir la receta, pero nunca había conseguido que supiera igual.

Esa noche sí era la misma.

Se llevó la cuchara a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Darien.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó la sopa y los recuerdos, y no pudo mentir.

—Es increíble. Es la misma que me hiciste tú hace años...

—Sí —dijo él y sonrió—. Lo recuerdas. Te la prepararé siempre que quieras, amor.

Serena estuvo a punto de ahogarse y, mientras lo miraba, pensó en esos seis preservativos. No. no, no.

—Déjame —consiguió decir, con actitud de muchacha virtuosa—. Tengo que concentrarme.

—Hay mucho en lo que concentrarse, así que tú; sigue concentrándote y yo seguiré alimentándote.

Y así fue. Lo cierto era que tenía hambre y todo estaba delicioso; la mezcla de sabores de unos ingredientes que a menudo no sabía identificar era sencillamente perfecta. Apenas hablaron, Serena no podía, sólo podía repetir una y otra vez el mismo mantra en su cabeza.

Sensatez. Sensatez. Sensatez.

Pero ¿cómo iba a actuar con sensatez? No podía dejar de seguir los movimientos de Darien, y sus ojos, unos ojos oscuros que la observaban mientras comía. Debería protestar. Debería...

«Sigue comiendo», se dijo. «Disfruta de la magia de los manjares e intenta relajarte un poco». Ya le diría más tarde que las cosas no iban a ir más allá.

Darien le sirvió una copa de vino de postre... que resultó ser australiano, de una bodega que Serena conocía; era un vino que siempre le había encantado.

—¿Cómo...?

—Me acordé —reconoció Darien con una sonrisa en los labios—. Le encargué a Rubeus que lo encontrara para esta noche.

El primer sorbo disolvió gran parte de la sensatez de Serena, con la segunda copa se dio cuenta de que estaba... no borracha, sino... ¿cautivada?

¿Seducida?

¡No!

Darien había recordado el vino que le gustaba.

Su camarero particular le llevó después unas fresas que sabían cómo debían saber las fresas y nunca sabían, pero esa noche sí, esa noche era todo perfecto. Darien la observaba cada vez que se llevaba una a los labios y sonreía, era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. La llama de las velas titilaba, acercándose ya al final; iban apagándose poco a poco, por lo que la luz era cada vez más tenue.

Serena se bebió el último sorbo de café.

—Tengo que irme a la cama —anunció con cierta inseguridad.

Darien fue de inmediato junto a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus manos la agarraron con firmeza y deseo, con la seguridad de saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

—No hemos bailado el vals nupcial —le susurró al oído.

Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. —Has pensado en todo.

—Sabía que había construido este pabellón para algo, creo que fue para esta noche.

Ella podía sentir su respiración en la piel, el calor de sus manos le invadía el cuerpo. Lo vio desabrocharse los primeros botones de la casaca y luego, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta un lateral del patio, donde apretó unos discretos botones con los que hizo que empezara a sonar un vals.

Así la llevó de nuevo junto a la piscina, la dejó en el suelo, la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Era la escena de seducción más perfecta que se podría imaginar. Serena sabía que debía resistirse, que debía apartarlo de sí y salir corriendo.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, estando entre los brazos de Darien?

Simplemente, siguió bailando.

Gracias a la ambición social de sus padres, había aprendido a bailar antes incluso que a montar a caballo y nunca lo había olvidado, a pesar de que hacía años que no practicaba. Pero recordaba haber bailado con Darien la primera noche de su estancia en Munwannay, durante la fiesta que habían organizado en honor de su invitado. Darien la había invitado a bailar un vals, la había llevado al centro de la sala... y la vida de Serena había cambiado para siempre.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Ahí estaba, enamorándose de nuevo de él. Darien la estrechaba en sus brazos como si fuera una delicada porcelana, como si fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo.

Y él fuera su hombre. Su príncipe. Su marido.

Serena estaba derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Tenía la cara apoyada en su pecho, sobre su piel y era... irresistible. Su olor era irresistible, masculino. Sus pies se movían al unísono como si él anticipara sus movimientos, o quizá era ella la que anticipaba los de él. ¿Quién sabía?

—Darien —susurró.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Creo que ya está bien con la escena de seducción.

—¿No te gusta?

—He dicho que ya está bien —respondió al tiempo que levantaba las manos para agarrarle el rostro y besarlo en la boca—. Ya no puedo más. Al diablo con los riesgos. Dios, Darien, sé que es una locura, pero te deseo tanto.

—Yo deseaba que me desearas —dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú, quieres que yo te desee? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Serena, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras que haga. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero que estés conmigo por tu propia voluntad, nada más. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Sólo podía darle una respuesta. Era la única respuesta posible en el mundo. Fuera sensata o no.

No lo era. Era una locura, pero no le importaba. —Sí —dijo sencillamente, y luego dejó que él volviera a levantarla en brazos.

Después de eso no hubo tiempo para nada más, no era el momento de las palabras.

Era una noche cálida y tranquila. El dormitorio de Darien estaba completamente abierto a la noche, por lo que la cama parecía situada en un mirador con vistas al mar y a las estrellas. La llevó hasta allí con gesto tierno y triunfal mientras ella pensaba que era allí exactamente donde debía estar. «Con mi marido. Mi corazón, mi hogar».

«Mi Darien».

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La dejó en el suelo junto a la cama y Serena se dio cuenta de que apenas se mantenía en pie sin él, su cuerpo lo reclamaba, palpitaba de deseo. Lo miró a la cara y vio el mismo deseo, la misma necesidad, reflejada en los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

Darien.

—Serena —susurró él con la voz ronca de pasión—. Mi esposa...

Y entonces... de pronto ya no llevaba ropa. De repente no había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y él, sólo había deseo. ¿Cómo había hecho para desnudarla tan rápido? Seguramente mientras ella lo despojaba a él de todas aquellas prendas que apenas vio porque estaba completamente concentrada en su cuerpo. Él era lo único que deseaba. Años atrás había disfrutado del cuerpo de aquel hombre y ahora se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a casa.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró, maravillada, en cuanto estuvieron ambos tumbados en la cama.

Él soltó una suave carcajada y la envolvió con su cuerpo.

—Tú... no sabes lo que es que me digas eso, mi amor...

Entonces empezó a besarla, y no sólo en los labios sino en todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la frente y vuelta a empezar, mientras ella se estremecía y gemía de placer. Estaba despertando bajo sus manos, su cuerpo volvía a la vida después de un largo sueño. Su piel, todas las terminaciones nerviosas, estaban despiertas por vez primera en mucho tiempo.

Ella también lo tocaba, recorría su desnudez con la yema de los dedos, deleitándose en la masculinidad de su cuerpo. Se dejaba derretir en su calor, una sensación que había llegado a olvidar que era capaz de sentir. Darien era suyo, pensó apasionadamente.

Llevaba años creyendo que lo que recordaba no era más que una fantasía, que sus recuerdos no eran más que una idealización romántica de la realidad; su primer amor, su príncipe.

Desde entonces había habido chicos y hombres con los que podría haber salido. Vecinos, otros profesores... Pero al mirarlos, Serena siempre los comparaba con Darien y todos habían salido perdiendo en la comparación. Era duro volver al mundo real después de haber vivido un cuento de hadas.

Se había aferrado a esa fantasía a pesar de saber que era sólo eso, imaginación y nostalgia.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así. Lo que Darien le hacía sentir era... real.

Era tal y como lo recordaba y mucho más. Su masculinidad era exigente, arrolladora y, al mismo tiempo, había en él una ternura inimaginable la conminaba a compartir su júbilo. Darien recorría su cuerpo, explorando y saboreando cada milímetro de su piel con verdadero placer..., pero esperaba lo mismo de ella, que disfrutara del mismo modo y le diera el mismo placer.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento en que se sumergió en ella, en que la hizo completamente suya, Serena gritó de pura alegría. Se fundieron en un solo ser y la noche estalló en una lluvia de deseo. Después se quedaron tumbados, sus cuerpos saciados, pero aún unidos, hasta que volvió a invadirlos la necesidad del otro.

No era una noche para amarse sólo una vez. Sus cuerpos parecían exigir algún tipo de compensación por todos los años que habían estado separados. Era una noche demasiado importante como para dormir. Serena había soñado con él durante años y no pensaba perder el tiempo durmiendo, ya lo haría en otro momento.

Lo único que importaba era Darien.

Había cambiado, pensó, maravillada, durante la larga y lánguida noche. Aquél ya no era el cuerpo de un muchacho, sino el de un hombre que parecía haber encontrado un sustituto al trabajo en la granja que tanto le había gustado, porque su cuerpo era todo músculo.

Fabuloso. Aquella palabra resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza durante la noche, mientras sus dedos exploraban, su lengua descubría y sus piernas lo atrapaban. Cada vez estaban más cerca, más unidos, pero la noche no era lo bastante larga. Deberían haber quedado agotados, pero de ningún modo podían acabar semejante experiencia durmiendo.

—Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba —le dijo él en algún momento de la noche—. Mi bella Serena, mi maravillosa princesa australiana.

Se aferraron el uno al otro como dos jóvenes amantes hasta que llegó el amanecer y una luz anaranjada inundó la habitación, llenándolo todo de una paz que Serena no había experimentado jamás. Estaban desnudos, abrazados. Ella sintió que volvía a tener diecisiete años, tenía al hombre que amaba y el mundo a sus pies, nada podía salir mal.

—¿Puedo llevarte a nadar, mi amor? —susurró Darien.

—Puedes llevarme donde quieras —dijo ella, adormecida.

Él sonrió y, un segundo después, estaba de pie y le tendía una mano.

—No puedo creer que pueda mover ni un dedo —comentó Serena al tiempo que aceptaba su mano y se dejaba arrastrar fuera de la cama... y de la habitación—. Estamos desnudos.

—¿Sí? —Darien se detuvo en seco como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero luego la miró y se echó a reír—. Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Salió al patio y de ahí se dirigió a la playa como si nada.

—Darien, estamos desnudos —insistió Serena, esa vez con una especie de chillido, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Resultaba increíblemente erótico, pero debía conservar un poco de sentido común, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Dios, era tan hermoso. Su príncipe desnudo. Su Darien.

Su esposo.

—Luna... —dijo desesperadamente—. Rubeus.

—No te preocupes, Luna se encargará de que nadie se acerque a este lado de la isla.

—¿Es lo que suele hacer cuando traes aquí a otras mujeres?

Él volvió a detenerse en seco, pero ahora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No —dijo con voz grave—. Ya te he dicho que nunca he traído a ninguna mujer.

—No te creo.

—Tienes que creerme —insistió y acompañó sus palabras con un beso que no dejó lugar a dudas, no dejó lugar a nada excepto al deseo y a la pasión—. Te he traído a ti, a mi mujer, a mi esposa. Ya era hora de traerte a casa.

No volvieron a detenerse hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. A Serena se le cortó la respiración al sentir el agua sobre su piel ardiente, pero entonces sintió también los brazos de Darien a su alrededor, tomándola con un deseo que anunciaba que no iba a ser un baño tranquilo.

—Pensé que íbamos a nadar...

—Piensa lo que quieras —rugió al tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la arena, con las olas rompiendo a sus pies. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, clavó la mirada en sus ojos y volvió a sumergirse en su cuerpo, volvieron a fundirse—. Yo no puedo pensar. Mi Serena, _agape mou_, mi corazón...


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Los siguientes días fueron un sueño. Una verdadera luna de miel. ¿Seis preservativos? Hubo muchos, muchos más, porque una vez que empezaron era imposible parar.

Serena sentía la misma locura que había sentido a los diecisiete años, estaba tan locamente enamorada como entonces. Darien sólo tenía que mirarla para hacer que se derritiera, sólo tenía que tocarla y todo su cuerpo respondía a él de inmediato con el deseo más puro.

—Mi ardiente mujer —la llamaba él mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos una y otra vez—, mi esposa cautiva. Estoy pensando tenerte aquí prisionera para siempre.

A ella le parecía bien. El tiempo que había compartido con él en el pasado habían sido momentos robados, una pasión cargada de culpa. El miedo y la cautela la habían hecho dudar en la noche de bodas, pero una vez olvidadas ambas cosas, descubrió que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. No existía nada más que el amor que sentía por él.

Podía hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles, y lo hacía. Serena también lo hacía suyo a él porque, si Darien podía ser exigente, también podía serlo ella. Podía ser tierno y despertaba en ella una ternura que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Luna volvió a aparecer y también lo hicieron Artemis y Rubeus, pero se mantuvieron en un segundo plano. Aquélla era su isla desierta, su paraíso, sólo para ellos dos.

Deefer formaba parte de su mundo, una bolita peluda y alegre que los seguía a todas partes, que perseguía a las gaviotas en la playa mientras sus amos daban rienda suelta a la pasión y al placer.

Sin embargo, aquel paraíso no podía durar siempre. Tuvieron tres días, después el cuento de hadas llegó a su fin.

Acabó con una llamada en la puerta del dormitorio. Eran las once de la mañana. Habían estado nadando y habían hecho el amor a la orilla del mar antes de volver a disfrutar de un desayuno tardío. Mientras Deefer dormía, Darien y Serena se habían metido a la ducha con la intención de vestirse después, pero no habían llegado a hacerlo. La cama resultaba demasiado tentadora.

La llamada a la puerta llegó cuando yacían juntos, exhaustos de placer.

—Alteza, tiene una llamada del príncipe Malaquite —anunció Rubeus desde el otro lado de la puerta, en tono de disculpa.

—Maldita sea —protestó Darien al tiempo que apartaba a Serena con un beso para poder levantarse —¿Me prometes que me esperarás aquí?

—!No tengo energía para moverme! No tardes.

Darien se vistió rápidamente y desapareció, dejando a Serena con un mal presentimiento.

Un presentimiento que no tardó en cumplirse. Darien estuvo fuera más de media hora. Cuando volvió, Serena ya se había duchado de nuevo y vestido, y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación en el momento que él abrió la puerta. Con sólo mirarlo a la cara, supo que la luna de miel había terminado.

—Tenemos que irnos —anunció con gesto sombrío.

—¿A Aristo? —preguntó ella, con el corazón encogido.

—Yo tengo que ir a Grecia. Hay rumores de que han vendido el diamante a un comprador privado. La gente de Calista ya está siguiendo el rastro y, si lo encuentran antes que nosotros... —no terminó la frase, no era necesario—. Rubeus está preparando el helicóptero. Nos vamos dentro de media hora.

Eso fue todo. No le preguntó si tendría tiempo suficiente, ni le dijo que sentía que hubieran interrumpido su luna de miel. Darien estaba ya centrado en otra cosa, volvía a ser un príncipe. Y ... ¿en qué situación la dejaba a ella?

Quizá pudiera quedarse allí.

No, sabía que eso no era posible. Tenía que volver a Aristo y ver... si allí había futuro para ella.

Claro que Darien nunca había dicho que tuviera futuro como princesa, ni como su esposa. Por lo que él sabía, ella aún quería volver a casa. Y así era, se dijo a sí misma de inmediato. Por supuesto que quería volver a casa.

Serena lo dejó duchándose y salió de la habitación; Luna la esperaba con gesto ansioso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó el ama de llaves.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, Luna —admitió Serena—. Por el momento sólo se me ocurre que no tengo ropa para volver a Aristo como esposa del príncipe. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ver si encontramos algo en ese armario que me haga parecer mínimamente respetable?

—Más que eso —dijo Luna al tiempo que le daba un abrazo—. Necesitamos algo con lo que parezcas una princesa, algo que sirva para que Darien se dé cuenta de que no puede perderte.

—Para eso tendría que ser un armario mágico —bromeó con tristeza—. Mejor no contemos con milagros.

Debajo del agua, Darien notó que se le había revuelto el estómago. Casi lo había olvidado. Los últimos tres días habían sido mágicos, pero la llamada de Malaquite lo había devuelto a la realidad de la peor manera posible.

—Tienes que volver —le había dicho su hermano—. No puedo confiarle a mucha gente la información que tengo sobre el diamante. Tienes que ir a Grecia a buscarlo.

—No puedo dejar a Serena.

—Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer con ella. El problema está solucionado. Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes.

—Es mi mujer...

—Porque tenía que serlo —le recordó Malaquite duramente—, pero tú no quieres seguir con ella —y, entonces, al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Darien, Malaquite resopló—. Está bien. Reconozco que es muy guapa. Pero si quieres que siga con nosotros, tendrá que aprender a respetar las reglas del juego. Ya estamos en una situación lo bastante complicada como para que ella la empeore... Déjala en la isla o mándala a Australia —titubeó un segundo—. No, puede que sea demasiado pronto para eso. Pero si se queda, tienes que asegurarte de que se mantiene en un segundo plano.

—Ella no nos va a ocasionar ningún problema, Malaquite —aseguró Darien.

—Ahora mismo cualquier cosa puede ocasionarnos problemas —respondió su hermano—. Estamos en el filo de la navaja. Tenemos que encontrar ese diamante urgentemente. Así que vuelve ya.

La conversación había terminado con esa frase y Darien se había quedado con la mirada clavada en el vacío.

La jaula de oro de la realeza... No recordaba un momento de su vida en que no lo hubiera odiado.

De pronto surgió en su mente un recuerdo no convocado y seguramente inoportuno.

A los seis años, había caído muy enfermo por culpa de una fiebre reumática. Recordaba vagamente haber pasado mucho tiempo en la cama y que su madre acudía a verlo y pasaba horas junto a él, algo excepcional porque las normas de su padre, el rey Armando, determinaban que la relación entre los príncipes y sus padres se limitaba a un repaso diario de lo que habían hecho los niños. Pero hubo un día especialmente en que su madre se quedó a su lado, con gesto preocupado. También recordaba las palabras mágicas que le había dicho la reina a la niñera, a Luna:

—Muy bien, si es lo que ordenan los médicos, puedes llevártelo a casa. Voy a desobedecer a mi marido por una vez, pero no dejes que se olvide de cuáles son sus obligaciones.

Después de aquello, Darien había pasado tres meses en el pueblo de Luna, viviendo en casa de ésta. Aquel pueblo de montaña era conocido por sus cualidades terapéuticas, especialmente en dolencias respiratorias. Luna le había prometido al Rey que tratarían a Darien como a un príncipe, pero nada más bajar de la enorme limusina que los había llevado al pueblo, la niñera lo había abrazado y le había dicho:

—Ya te tengo conmigo, pequeño, y voy a hacer que te pongas bien. Será nuestro secreto: los próximos tres meses quiero que seas un niño. Quiero que seas completamente libre.

Y lo había sido. En cuanto su salud había mejorado un poco, Darien había corrido por todo el pueblo y había jugado con los niños del lugar como si fuera uno más. Luna lo abrazaba y besaba a menudo, y lo acostaba cada noche en la habitación que compartía con uno de sus nietos. Nunca había dormido tan bien como en aquellos meses.

Las palabras de su madre no se le habían borrado de la memoria: «Puedes llevártelo a casa». Así se había sentido, como si hubiera estado en casa, en su hogar. Después había deseado intensamente volver. El viaje a Australia había sido un intento desesperado de volver a sentir aquella paz, y lo cierto era que había funcionado, porque con Serena había vuelto a vivir la experiencia de ser normal.

Pero las dos experiencias habían terminado, en ambas ocasiones había tenido que volver a palacio, al lugar en el que demostrar una emoción era un signo de debilidad, donde no se toleraban los animales, ni las travesuras. Pero no tenía alternativa. Era su obligación como príncipe.

Ahora lo necesitaban y tenía que volver. Con Serena. Tenía que ser con Serena.

A ella no iba a gustarle nada. No tenía derecho a pedírselo, ni siquiera durante un tiempo, pero era demasiado pronto para enviarla a Australia. Dios, no quería verla confinada a las normas de palacio. Sus fantasías con Serena nunca incluían protocolo real.

Al salir del baño se encontró con la inteligente mirada de Deefer, que parecía saber que había algo que preocupaba a su dueño.

—¿Podrás comportarte como un miembro de la familia real? —le preguntó.

El pequeño cachorro estaba junto a la cama, de la que colgaban las sábanas y la colcha, enredadas. Deefer ladró y luego mordió la carísima colcha bordada y tiró de ella, arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Parecía que no. Quizá Deefer no pudiera ser miembro de la familia real, como quizá tampoco pudiera Serena.

Darien cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y fue a ponerse la ropa. Un traje que lo convirtiera de nuevo en príncipe.

¿Un príncipe con esposa y perro?

Sólo si ambos aprendían a respetar las reglas.

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en el helicóptero. Aquella máquina no estaba hecha para dos amantes, pensó Serena. Ni para un matrimonio.

Claro que en ese momento ella no se sentía como la esposa de nadie. Iba de camino a actuar como princesa; se sentía pequeña, insignificante y asustada.

Darien tenía la mirada puesta en el exterior, donde los esperaba toda una comitiva entre la que había varios fotógrafos.

—¿Ha venido la prensa? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

—Era de esperar —dijo Darien con un suspiro—. Nuestro matrimonio ha levantado mucho interés. Pero seguramente se retiren un poco a partir de ahora, yo ya he hecho lo que debía.

«He hecho lo que debía».

Siguió mirando hacia fuera, preocupado. No imaginaba que Serena tenía la sensación de que acababa de romperle el corazón en dos.

—En esto consiste ser miembro de la realeza —siguió diciendo él—. Es una presión continua, tu vida no te pertenece. Dios, si yo hubiera sido libre... Estás mejor sin formar parte de todo esto, Serena.

Se volvió a mirarla y ella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para controlarse. Se le había revuelto el estómago.

—Darien... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme? —consiguió decir.

—Hablaré con Malaquite.

Eso fue todo. Hablaría con el futuro rey.

Los últimos tres días, Serena se había permitido albergar esperanzas, se había permitido creer que el suyo era un verdadero matrimonio, porque era eso lo que había sentido. Pero parecía que el futuro de su matrimonio estaba en manos del príncipe regente, de Malaquite. Naturalmente.

Aquellos tres días sólo habían sido un paréntesis, tres días de recuerdos que le durarían toda la vida.

Quizá tuviera que conformarse con eso.

Los rodearon en el momento que pusieron un pie en tierra, y todo se llenó de nuevo de fogonazos de flashes.

Darien bajó primero y luego le tendió una mano para ayudarla, una mano que ella aceptó de inmediato. Serena se había puesto un vestido de verano verde, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se habría sentido más cómoda con un traje más formal, de negocios.

—¿Qué tal la luna de miel? —preguntó un periodista—. ¿Qué tal sienta ser una esposa de la realeza?

—No se espera que Serena ejerza como esposa de la realeza —se apresuró a responder Darien en su lugar—. Estamos casados, pero Serena tiene su vida en Australia, donde dirige una preciosa granja. Yo nunca le pediré que renuncie a eso para cumplir compromisos reales.

Hubo un breve silencio, muestra de la sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Quiere decir que el suyo no es un matrimonio de verdad?

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Darien suavemente—. Nos hemos casado ante Dios y tenemos intención de cumplir nuestros votos, pero el matrimonio es distinto dependiendo de las personas. No sería justo pedirle a Serena que cumpliera el papel de princesa.

—¿Entonces va a volver a Australia? —preguntó alguien a Serena—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —volvió a contestar Darien—. Ya lo comunicaremos.

—Pero hasta entonces, ¿va a cumplir con las funciones de princesa?

—Sí, lo hará —contestó Darien.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Serena estaba atónita. De pronto se había convertido en una dócil esposa que ni siquiera podía responder personalmente a las preguntas que le hacían.

—Diles también cómo me gusta el café —dijo de pronto y todo el mundo, incluyendo Darien, la miró. Vio furia en los ojos de su esposo, pero ya no podía volver atrás—Me han hecho una pregunta y creo que lo lógico es que conteste yo —explicó—. Volveré a Australia cuando lo considere oportuno. ¿No se espera que ejerza como esposa de la realeza? Suena como si hubiera salido de una especie de programa de cría de animales. Lo siento, amor mío —se dirigió a Darien y consiguió esbozar una dulce sonrisa ante los atónitos ojos de su marido—. Lo sé, la esposa de un príncipe deja que su marido hable por ella. Pero tú mismo has dicho que no tengo que ejercer como tal. Yo sólo soy una esposa, y punto; sólo soy yo. Dejemos eso bien claro y pasemos a otra cosa.

Darien estaba furioso. No sólo estaba enfadado, estaba iracundo. Se encontraban en la limusina, camino del palacio y la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. Ella respondió con igual dureza, con una mirada desafiante.

—La esposa de un príncipe se queda siempre en un segundo plano —espetó.

—¿Sí? No lo sabía, nunca he sido esposa de un príncipe.

—Serena, no lo comprendes. Es esencial que tengamos un comportamiento intachable.

—Yo pensé que mi comportamiento «era» intachable —respondió con voz tranquila.

Si su padre hubiera estado allí, habría advertido a Darien del temperamento de su hija. Pero Darien no contaba con tal aviso. Lo único que le preocupaba eran las consecuencias políticas de sus acciones.

—Tuviste un hijo sin estar casada —le recordó—. Con eso basta.

—¿Basta para qué?

—Para que todo el país te juzgue. Tienes que mostrarte discreta, recatada y respetuosa.

—Respetuosa hacia ti.

—Por supuesto, soy tu marido.

—Pensé que eras algo más que eso. Pensé que eras mi amante.

—En nuestra isla, sí, pero no aquí. Aquí tienes que seguir las reglas de la familia. Tienes que estar callada, Serena.

—No creo que el silencio figurara entre los votos matrimoniales —respondió suavemente.

—Ya sabes por qué me casé contigo.

—¿Qué? —ella también estaba furiosa, pero no gritaba. Quizá incluso fuera razonable que le preguntara a su marido lo que quería decir.

—Si la familia real de Calista te hubiese encontrado antes que nosotros...

—¿«Nosotros»?

—Mi hermano y yo.

—¿Qué habrían hecho, Darien?

—Habrían acabado con nosotros. Dios, Serena, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga. En ningún momento te lo he ocultado.

—No —dijo ella, y retiró la mirada.

Estaban acercándose al palacio, pero aún quedaba un poco para llegar a las puertas del edificio. Si se bajaba ahora...

—Escucha, Serena, no sé cuánto tiempo quiere Malaquite que te quedes...

Serena volvió a mirarlo sin salir de su asombro.

—Malaquite. ¡Malaquite! Entonces no tiene nada que ver con nosotros el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio. ¡Depende de Malaquite!

—Es tu futuro rey.

—El tuyo —replicó.

—Exacto. Tú puedes marcharte.

—Cuando él me dé permiso para hacerlo.

— Sí.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto?

—Serena, desde el principio éste fue un matrimonio especial. Yo tengo mis obligaciones y tú... tú ni siquiera puedes mantenerte callada delante de la prensa.

—Parece que no.

—Serena... —Darien titubeó un segundo antes de tomarle una mano a modo de súplica.

Ella lo miró a la cara y luego bajó la vista hasta la mano que llevaba su alianza. Estaba intentando convencerla para que hiciera lo que debía.

Él lo había hecho... por el país y por su familia.

Se había casado con ella y habían compartido tres días espectaculares, pero ahora había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad. Darien le estaba pidiendo que se mantuviera en un segundo plano, cerrara la boca y vistiera de gris.

Su marido le pedía que siguiera adelante con la farsa, porque eso era lo que era, una farsa.

—Necesito saber cuándo podré irme a casa —anunció tras tomar la decisión de rechazar su mano.

—Serena, por favor...

—Escucha, Darien. Toda esta situación es irracional. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ahora que lo sé... De acuerdo, me mantendré al margen, cerraré la boca y vestiré de gris. Pero más vale que Malaquite y tú decidáis pronto cuándo puedo marcharme, porque no tardaré mucho en volverme loca.

La cosa no hizo sino empeorar. En la puerta del palacio los esperaba todo un regimiento de sirvientes a los que tuvieron que saludar uno por uno. Darien iba estrechando sus manos, pero cuando llegó el momento de que lo hiciera también Serena..., la criada en cuestión dio un paso atrás y Darien le hizo un gesto.

Muy bien, parecía que ella no podía darle la mano al servicio, dedujo Serena. Otra lección aprendida.

Acababan de llegar al final de la fila de criados cuando aparecieron dos lacayos de librea escoltando a la reina Neherenia, la madre de Darien.

—Hijo mío —saludó a Darien con un beso en cada mejilla—. Bienvenido. Has sido muy malo llevándote tanto tiempo a tu esposa cuando tanto os necesitamos.

—Mamá, tres días no es precisamente una luna de miel muy larga —respondió Darien.

—No, pero en estos momentos, y con Endy todavía fuera..., Malaquite ya no podía más —Neherenia meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a Serena—. Bienvenida, querida. Una doncella te acompañará a tu apartamento. Darien, Malaquite te espera en el despacho de tu padre.

—Debería acompañar a Serena...

—Yo me encargo de ella —lo interrumpió Neherenia con ese tono arrogante que tenía en común con su hijo—. Tú vete, tu hermano te espera. Estoy segura de que Serena lo comprenderá.

Darien desapareció y Serena se quedó con una docena de criados y con la reina.

«¿Serena lo comprenderá?» No, Serena no comprendía nada. Debería haberse sentido sola y abandonada, pero lo cierto era que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la furia que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

—Supongo que volveré a ver a mi marido... ¿en la cena? —preguntó a la reina.

—No estoy segura —respondió Neherenia, extrañada.

—Creo que Malaquite quiere que salga para Grecia de inmediato.

—¿Conmigo?

—Tú tienes que instalarte aquí.

—¿Sí?

—Querida...

—No se preocupe —se apresuró a decir Serena al ver que había escandalizado a la reina—, no voy a hacer una escena. Ya me han dicho cuál es mi papel, así que me quedaré aquí mientras mi marido está en Grecia. ¿Cuándo puedo tener una reunión con Malaquite?

—¿Perdón?

—Puesto que es Malaquite el que maneja los hilos aquí, será Malaquite quien me diga cuándo poner fin a mi matrimonio.

—Querrás decir Su Alteza el príncipe Malaquite —corrigió Neherenia con severidad—. Tengo entendido de que mi hijo cree que podría convenir que el matrimonio continuara.

Serena enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Tuvisteis una actuación encantadora en la iglesia.

Una actuación. ¡Una actuación! ¿Es que aquella familia planeaba sus apariciones siempre de cara a la opinión pública?

—Me alegro —dijo entre dientes al tiempo que agarraba a Deefer del suelo, donde lo había dejado para saludar al servicio. Ahora necesitaba la cercanía del cachorro. Le daba seguridad.

—Dale el perro a alguno de los criados —le sugirió Neherenia mirando al cachorro con incertidumbre—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —respondió Serena y lo apretó contra sí de manera instintiva.

—Cuidarán de él en los establos.

—Deefer se queda conmigo.

—No se permiten animales en palacio por deseo de mi marido.

¿Su marido? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? ¿Quería eso decir que las normas de los reyes seguían vigentes aunque ellos murieran? ¿Y esas normas la concernían a ella?

—Me parece que eso va a suponer un problema —señaló Serena con cautela—. ¿Me está diciendo que tengo que dormir en los establos?

Neherenia miró a los criados con nerviosismo, aunque no se encontraban tan cerca como para poder oír lo que hablaban. De todos modos, bajó el tono de voz.

—Nada más casarme comprendí que tenía que acatar las normas.

Serena frunció el ceño. Neherenia seguía obedeciendo después de... ¿cuántos años de matrimonio?

—Pero ahora Su Majestad es la reina —le dijo—, la matriarca de la familia. Seguro que puede dictar sus propias normas.

—El que dicta las normas ahora es Malaquite, el príncipe regente…

—Pero él es su hijo.

—Esto no está bien.

—No, es verdad —reconoció Serena con evidente tensión—. Lo hablaré con Darien. Con un poco de suerte podré hacerlo antes de que se vaya a Grecia. Hasta entonces, pídale a alguien que me lleve a mi habitación. Con mi perro. O a los establos, también con mi perro. Elija, Majestad.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

¿Cómo había podido decir algo así? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a la reina? Serena se sentó en la enorme cama con dosel y trató de dejar de temblar. Apretó a Deefer contra sí.

—Has sido tú —le dijo al perro—. Tú has hecho que me sintiera valiente.

Pero no se sentía valiente. Se sentía pequeña, insignificante y muy sola.

—¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a ver a Darien?

Deefer respondió lamiéndole la cara.

—Gracias por tus besos, pero les falta un poco de delicadeza.

Respiró hondo para intentar aplacar el temor que sentía. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar allí sola? ¿Tenía alguna alternativa?

Quizá sí, pero si volvía a Australia, sería el final. Se había casado con él por algo y era una locura marcharse.

—Además, seguramente volvería a traerme a la fuerza —susurró—. Soy una esposa cautiva, Deefer. Acabaré como Neherenia, obediente y temerosa incluso después de años y años de matrimonio.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no echarse a llorar y, después de un rato optó por salir a la terraza de la habitación que daba a los enormes y cuidados jardines del palacio.

De pronto apareció en su mente la imagen de los campos polvorientos, los eucaliptos y una pequeña tumba.

—Seguro que te gusta Munwannay —dijo a Deefer—. Esta vez al menos te tendré a ti... Pero lo quiero todo —admitió para sí—. Te quiero a ti, a Darien y a Munwannay. Quiero que seamos una familia.

—Tu avión sale al amanecer. Tengo una lista de contactos que quiero que repases.

Darien miró a su hermano con gesto sombrío.

—No puedo dejar aquí a Serena.

—Tampoco puedes llevártela; tienes que moverte muy rápido. Eres el único preparado para hacerlo y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no encontramos la piedra.

—No me importa lo más mínimo esa piedra.

—¿Crees que a mí sí? —le preguntó Malaquite con incredulidad—. Lo que sí me importa es mi país, igual que a ti. Y la gente que vive en él.

—Neflyte no sería mal gobernante.

—Eso no lo sabemos, y hay demasiadas cosas en peligro como para arriesgarnos. No tienes elección.

—Nunca la he tenido —aseguró Darien con tristeza.

—No cuando está en peligro el futuro de nuestro pueblo. No.

—¿Y cuando aparezca la piedra?

—Entonces puede que descubras que te gusta ser príncipe. Y puede que a mí me guste ser rey. Pero hasta entonces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y que hacerlas ya. Está aquí el jefe de seguridad para darte toda la información necesaria. Vamos.

Las dos de la madrugada. Darien abrió la puerta con sigilo, como si pensara que ella podía estar durmiendo y quizá lo habría estado de no haber tenido los nervios a flor de piel y de no sentirse tan sola.

Pero Darien se había olvidado también del cachorro. Deefer saltó de la cama en cuanto se abrió la puerta y corrió a saludar a su amo.

—Llevamos demasiado poco tiempo casados para que empieces a llegar después de la media noche —dijo ella, ya sentada en la cama—. ¿No te parece?

—Tenía que...

—Ir a Grecia, lo sé.

—No me voy hasta mañana.

—Pero si ya es mañana —respondió, consciente de la hora que era—. ¿O es que aún tenemos un día hasta que te vayas?

—Serena, lo siento, pero... Me voy hoy mismo. Tengo que salir al amanecer.

—Tienes que salvar al mundo. Ya me lo ha dicho tu madre.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho? —parecía preocupado.

—Que Deefer tiene que dormir en los establos.

—Veo que en eso no le has hecho mucho caso —Darien agarró al perro, le dio la vuelta y le rascó la tripa.

—No trates de congraciarte con mi perro —espetó Serena, y Darien sonrió.

Fue a sentarse en la cama, frente a ella. Era enorme, así que no había motivo para que a Serena se le encogiera el corazón sólo porque se sentara Darien.

«Sigue enfadada», se dijo a sí misma, pues era la única defensa con la que contaba.

—Tu madre dice que necesito unas clases de protocolo.

—Te vendrían muy bien —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

Darien dejó al perro en el suelo, consiguió que se entretuviera con la alfombra y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—Serena, quizá podríamos tener un matrimonio de verdad —sugirió con cautela.

—Un matrimonio de verdad —repitió ella, como atontada y sin aire en los pulmones.

—Parece ser que el plan de casarnos está funcionando mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. La gente te ve como una especie de Cenicienta y te tienen mucho cariño. Malaquite cree que podría funcionar.

Malaquite.

—¿Eso cree? —replicó, tratando de mantener la calma—. Deberías saber que...

—Y a mí me gustaría mucho.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El hormigueo que había sentido a los diecisiete años cuando los había presentado su padre. Pero multiplicado por un millón.

—Entonces no se trata de Malaquite —dijo suavemente, casi para sí misma—. No se trata del país. Sino de nosotros dos.

—Es cierto —admitió él un segundo antes de retirar las sábanas y tirar de ella para poder estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla suavemente—. Se trata de nosotros.

—Pero mañana...

—Soy príncipe, Serena —le recordó con voz triste—. Tengo obligaciones que debo cumplir. No voy a permitir que mi país acabe en la ruina, pero ahora... ahora sólo existes tú, mi amor.

Hasta el amanecer, pensó Serena, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz porque Darien estaba abrazándola, besándola y pidiéndole que respondiera del mismo modo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tenía razón. Sólo existían ellos dos.

Hasta el amanecer.

Cuando despertó, él ya se había ido. Se dio media vuelta en la enorme cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Ni siquiera estaba Deefer, pero a éste lo encontró junto a la puerta, como si esperara que volviera a entrar su amo.

—Vuelve a la cama, Deef —dijo, pero el cachorro se limitó a llorar, apoyando la nariz en la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo. Serena se levantó a buscarlo y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Una matrimonio de verdad. ¡Ja!

—Ya verás cómo te gusta Australia —susurró—. Allí podrás comportarte como un perro y yo... bueno, yo volveré a ser la de siempre.

La solitaria, la que lloraba la muerte de su hijo y la pérdida de su gran amor.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y apareció una doncella, disculpándose.

—Señora, Su Majestad la reina Neherenia ha fijado una lección de protocolo a las diez y ha pedido que la informe de que le servirán el desayuno a las ocho en el gran comedor, donde la espera un maestro de etiqueta.

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Etiqueta..., eso es lo que hay para desayunar —murmuró Serena, de nuevo a solas con Deefer—. Nada de café y huevos —sólo con pensarlo sintió un escalofrío—. Deefer, creo que quiero irme a casa.

Pero...

—Dije que iba a darle una oportunidad a todo esto. Darien dice que tenemos que seguir casados y yo le creo.

Pero...

—Pero nada —se dijo a sí misma—. No pienses en la granja ni en nada..., sólo en el protocolo.

Darien estuvo fuera once interminables días. Un tiempo en el que Serena ni siquiera pudo salir del palacio.

—La gente cree que siguen de luna de miel —le explicó el jefe de relaciones públicas de la Casa Real—. Nadie sabe que Darien está en Grecia, y la luna de miel es la tapadera perfecta.

La tapadera perfecta. Por supuesto. Cuando todo el mundo creía que estaban disfrutando de su amor, Darien estaba en Grecia y ella... ¡en un infierno de protocolos!

—Siempre irá tres pasos por detrás de su esposo. Fíjese en sus pies; en el momento que se detenga, usted se detiene también. Si se da la vuelta para hablar con usted, tiene que acercarse a un paso, escuchar, sonreír y responder brevemente, pero nunca debe dar la impresión de no estar de acuerdo con él. Su marido es miembro directo de la familia real y usted no, lo que quiere decir que siempre tiene precedencia.

—Sí, pero ahora no está aquí para disfrutar de esa precedencia —le dijo a Deefer el undécimo día.

Había salido a pasear al perro por los jardines, en la zona sur, donde no había posibilidad de que la descubrieran las cámaras. Y ni siquiera allí se sentía cómoda. De uno de los balcones de palacio salía música; debían de ser las princesas. Apenas las había visto, sin duda estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus cosas. No le gustó la música que escuchaban.

Y tampoco le gustaba aquel lugar.

—Será mejor cuando vuelva a casa —le había asegurado Darien en las breves llamadas que le había hecho.

Lo había oído cansado y estresado, por eso no le había gritado, pero acabaría haciéndolo. Con mucha deferencia, por supuesto. Si volvía alguna vez.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Deefer se había alejado de ella, había salido corriendo hacia el lago, otra vez. Había descubierto aquel lugar la semana anterior y había estado a punto de causar problemas con los cisnes...

—Vuelve aquí —le gritó, pero el perro no hizo el menor caso.

El pobre cachorro estaba aburrido. Ella se había pasado la mañana asistiendo a interminables lecciones y Deefer había tenido que esperar en el apartamento que Darien tenía dentro de las dependencias del palacio. Parecía que allí a nadie le gustaban los animales.

El perro fue directo a los cisnes, lo que causó un gran revuelo entre las aves, que extendieron las alas mientras Deefer los perseguía sin dejarse intimidar.

Muy pronto no fue sólo Serena la asustada. Llegaron gritos procedentes de los balcones del palacio y acudieron corriendo el jardinero principal con otros dos hombres más jóvenes. Serena miró atrás mientras corría hacia Deefer... y de pronto creyó que se le paraba el corazón al darse cuenta de que uno de los hombres llevaba un arma. Una escopeta. Y estaba apuntando...

—¡ No ! —gritó ella—. ¡No!

Pero el tipo no bajó el arma, ni siquiera miró hacia donde se encontraba Serena. La música sonaba más alta donde estaba él. ¿No la oía?

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo—. Es mío.

El hombre no reaccionó y sus dos acompañantes le habían dejado espacio para que disparara cómodamente.

Serena estaba muy cerca. Rodeó el último arbusto y se tiró en plancha sobre Deefer. ¿Había llegado tarde? Oyó el disparo y después un grito.

Pero lo había conseguido. Había agarrado a Deefer y rodaba con él por el suelo, abrazándolo y llorando. Había cisnes revoloteando por todas partes. No le importaba, Deefer estaba bien. Cerró los ojos...

—Serena...

Fue un milagro que lo oyera. El grito llegó a sus oídos desde muy lejos, pero aun así pudo percibir el horror de quien lo había lanzado.

Darien.

Le dolía la cara. Sintió el calor de la sangre corriéndole por la mejilla.

Pero Deefer estaba bien. Se revolvía entre sus brazos, ansioso por escapar y seguir con su importante tarea.

—¡Serena! —ahora sonó más cerca.

Alguien había apagado la música. Serena abrió los ojos, aún con el perro entre los brazos. Se encontró con varios hombres. El que tenía la escopeta en la mano la miraba con horror. Había dado un paso atrás y, por la expresión de su cara, creía que iban a pegarle un tiro también a él.

Entonces apareció Darien a su lado. Parecía tan asustado que Serena se llevó la mano a la cara de manera instintiva para comprobar si realmente había sido tan grave. No lo era. Era poco más que un rasguño y apenas le habían salido unas gotas de sangre.

—Sólo es un arañazo —dijo con más ímpetu del que pretendía, y todos los que la rodeaban respiraron aliviados.

—Mi amor —susurró Darien mientras buscaba alguna otra lesión. Después la estrechó en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, estrujando en medio a Deefer, que protestó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

¿Estaba soñando? No le importaba. Serena se abandonó en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, su fuerza y su protección.

Su hombre había vuelto a casa cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¿Quién ha disparado a mi mujer? —preguntó Darien con una voz que ella no le había oído nunca.

Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de furia, pero también de miedo, una combinación que hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío.

—¿Y bien?

—Disculpe, señor... —era el más joven de los jardineros, el que llevaba la escopeta.

Dio un paso al frente y, por la expresión de su cara, creía que sería el último.

—Estaba intentando disparar a Deefer... —consiguió decir Serena. Miró al muchacho y pensó que no tenía por qué asustarse tanto si no había pasado nada—. Yo... nosotros a veces tenemos que disparar a los perros salvajes cuando se cuelan entre el ganado.

—Exacto —dijo el muchacho y los otros dos asintieron.

—En el último año nos han matado a cinco cisnes —explicó el mayor de todos. —Hay algún animal que se cuela por el cercado. Las órdenes del rey son que disparemos.

—¿Estando mi mujer cerca? —preguntó Darien, incrédulo—. ¿Sabiendo que se trataba de su perro?

—No sabía que era su perro y ella salió volando de repente —murmuró el joven—. Ninguna princesa corre así. Se lanzó sobre el perro...

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo habrías matado —respondió Serena, atreviéndose a mostrarse desafiante entre los brazos de Darien.

—¿Está bien?

La pregunta procedía de algún lugar a la espalda de los jardineros. Una mujer se abría paso entre los empleados, que se apartaron de inmediato al oír su voz. Era Neherenia, por supuesto. Iba vestida completamente de blanco, con unas perlas que debían costar una fortuna y unos zapatos de tacón muy poco adecuados para caminar por la hierba: claro que ningún zapato se atrevería a hundirse si era Neherenia la que lo llevaba puesto.

Pero parecía... asustada.

—Está bien, madre —respondió Darien.

Neherenia se mostró aliviada, pero sólo durante un instante, luego se puso al mando de la situación.

—Vi cómo el perro atacaba a los cisnes. Ya sabes cuáles son las órdenes de tu padre. Son sus cisnes y hay que protegerlos a toda costa.

—¿Incluso a costa de la vida de mi mujer? —preguntó Darien, indignado—. No puedo creerlo.

—Tu padre...

—Mi padre está muerto —replicó él—. Ya no se trata de lo que él piense, sino de lo que pienses tú.

—Por supuesto que no es lo que yo pienso —se volvió hacia los empleados—. Vuelvan al trabajo. No les hago responsables de la herida de la muchacha, sólo estaban siguiendo las órdenes del Rey.

—Pero... —dijo el joven, como aturdido.

—La esposa de mi hijo se pondrá bien —aseguró Neheerenia—. Sólo ha sido un rasguño... y no creo que vaya a denunciarnos —añadió, permitiéndose una sonrisa—. Váyanse. Ahora mismo.

Todos obedecieron. Darien seguía sentado en el suelo con Serena y Deefer entre los brazos y la reina los miraba desde arriba.

—No comprendo por qué los cisnes no salieron volando —comentó Serena, tratando de buscar algo que borrara la expresión de furia de los rostros de madre e hijo.

—No pueden hacerlo —respondió la Reina—. Tienen las alas cortadas.

—Ya sabes que los cisnes siempre vuelven a su lago —intervino Darien—. Pero mis padres les cortan las alas de todos modos para asegurarse.

—Por el amor de Dios, Darien... Son órdenes de tu padre —insistió Neherenia, pero su voz no parecía segura como antes—. Ya lo sabes, así son las cosas. Ya le dije a Serena que dejara al perro en los establos.

—El perro vive con Serena y ésta es su casa, madre.

—No es mi casa —intervino Serena tratando de ponerse en pie. Darien la ayudó y fue una suerte ya que no se encontraba nada bien. Le temblaban piernas y, aunque estaba deseado alejarse de ellos dos miembros de la realeza, necesitaba el apoyo de Darien. Pero antes debía decir algo—. Mi casa está en Australia y es allí donde me voy.

—No puedes irte todavía —dijo Neherenia, sorprendida ver el gesto de disgusto de Darien.

—Puedo irme cuando quiera. ¿No es cierto, Darien?

Él la apretó contra sí, lo que permitió que percibiera su tensión, parte de la cual no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Así es —respondió tajantemente—. Serena se ha casado conmigo para ayudarnos y ha cumplido su parte del trato. Ya le hemos dicho a la prensa que hará frecuentes visitas a la propiedad que tiene en Australia. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera.

—Malaquite opina que es mejor que se quede —insistió Neherenia con la misma dureza.

—Malaquite no controla mi vida privada —replicó Darien—. Del mismo modo que mi padre ya no controla la tuya. Creo que ambos deberíamos darnos cuenta de eso. Entretanto, mi esposa es cosa mía y tiene total libertad.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Serena y se habría apartado si Darien no hubiera seguido sujetándola.

Sobre la camisa de Darien cayó una gota de sangre.

—Tengo que llevarte dentro a que te vean esa herida.

—Tendrá que quedarse —afirmó Neherenia con una voz que parecía casi de desesperación.

—¿Cómo piensa cortarme las alas? —le preguntó Serena, temblando. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la tragedia—. Soy libre. Darien... Darien es mi marido, pero eso no es suficiente para retenerme. Me voy a casa.

Darien hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y la llevó a una habitación junto a las cocinas que hacía las veces de sala de primeros auxilios. No le quedó más remedio que recostarse en sus brazos y dejar que la llevara donde quisiera. Quizá había parecido desafiante frente a la Reina, pero lo cierto era que por dentro estaba destrozada y a punto de llorar.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —consiguió decir mientras él abría la puerta de la sala con el pie.

—Hace diez minutos. He venido directamente a buscarte.

—Podrías haber llegado antes —claro que quizá entonces ella habría estado distraída y no habría podido salvar a Deefer, pensó con un escalofrío.

—Dios, Serena, pensé que estarías bien aquí.

—Sí, bueno, pero tienes muchos matones armados.

—No los tengo yo.

—No, pero tu familia sí y tú eres parte de la familia, Darien.

—Sí —admitió con tristeza.

Entonces apareció una mujer vestida de blanco y no pudieron seguir hablando.

Tal y como había dicho Serena, no era más que un rasguño; la bala apenas la había rozado. La enfermera le limpió la herida y le colocó un apósito con todo el cuidado del mundo. Al final cualquiera habría dicho que más que un rasguño, le habían hecho una lobotomía, a juzgar por el tamaño de la gasa.

—Cuando reúno al ganado me hago arañazos mucho peores que éste —le contó Serena a Darien cuando por fin salieron de allí—. Pero nunca reciben semejantes cuidados.

—Pues deberían —gruñó él.

—¿Quieres que ponga una clínica de primeros auxilios en Munwannay?

—Si la quieres, la tendrás.

—No la quiero —replicó de inmediato.

Iban camino del apartamento, Darien llevaba a Deefer en un brazo y con el otro tenía agarrada la mano de Serena. Ella pensó que debería apartarse de él; el problema era que la agarraba como si la amara.

Pronto volvería a casa, se dijo a sí misma. Lo ocurrido había servido para que tomara la decisión, pero recordaría aquellos momentos, todo lo que había compartido con el hombre al que siempre amaría. Una vez hacía diez años... y ahora.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Esa pregunta no es justa —respondió ella y le hizo a su vez una pregunta cuya respuesta temía—. ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿O... tienes que volver a irte?

—Tengo que irme —reconoció, apesadumbrado—. Mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —siguió preguntando con el corazón encogido.

—No lo sé.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin ti.

—Lo entiendo. Tenía la esperanza..., pero lo que ha pasado hoy... Es evidente que no se puede. Deefer ha nacido para correr por el campo y tú has nacido para ser libre. No voy a dejar que mi madre te corte las alas.

—No podría hacerlo.

—Pero podría intentarlo. Podría intentarlo toda la familia. Mi madre es una buena persona, pero lleva toda la vida sometida a los deseos de mi padre y es incapaz de escapar.

—Darien... —Serena titubeó, pero tenía que preguntárselo. Era el hombre de su vida y tenía que luchar por él—. ¿Tú considerarías la idea... de venir a Australia conmigo?

—Te iré a visitar.

—De visita, claro. Una vez al año.

—Claro, para guardar las apariencias de que seguimos casados. Pero... ¿cada cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —respondió honestamente.

Ya estaban en el apartamento. Darien la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Dejó a Deefer en el suelo, pero el animal sentía que algo iba mal y no se movió de los pies de Serena.

—No puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Serena —le explicó él—. Nací con esta responsabilidad.

—Y tu país te necesita.

—Sí... Lo sepan o no.

—Está bien —dijo y tragó saliva—. En realidad, no esperaba que volvieras conmigo.

—Iré siempre que pueda.

—No sé, quizá sería mejor que no lo hicieras —opinó con todo el dolor de su corazón—. Desapareciste durante años y no pude olvidarte. Si apareces cada seis meses...

—Iré más a menudo —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en los labios—. Eres mi esposa.

—De conveniencia.

—Eres mi esposa en todos los sentidos, Serena—afirmó con fervor—. Y quiero estar contigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, en mi cama, pero. Sé que no es posible. Yo no voy a cortarte las alas.

—Darien...

—Calla —susurró y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Calla, mi amor. Tengo que irme mañana, pero lo organizaré todo para que te lleven a Grecia y desde allí tomes un vuelo a Australia. Le diremos a la prensa que debías atender asuntos urgentes en la granja. No temas, Malaquite no mandará a nadie a buscarte; el escándalo sería peor que si no nos hubiéramos casado.

Lo había planeado todo, pensó Serena. Debería protestar, pero sólo podía escuchar.

—Ya he ordenado que te hagan una transferencia a tu cuenta bancaria —siguió diciendo—. Comprobarás que se han saldado las hipotecas de Munwannay y tienes dinero suficiente para contratar empleados, buenos empleados. La próxima vez que vaya, espero ver la granja que conocí, un lugar lleno de vida y una casa familiar.

—Yo...

—Podrás hacerlo, Serena —la interrumpió—. Siempre lo has querido. Aquí no habrá ningún problema, todo el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Pero Malaquite...

—Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con él.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No te preocupes. Yo tengo que cumplir con mi obligación... por eso debo seguir buscando el diamante.

—¿,Y a mí qué me debes?

—Lo que te debía te lo he pagado con creces.

—¿De verdad, Darien? —preguntó, intentando no llorar—. Claro, te has casado conmigo, me has dado el cuento de hadas con su final feliz. Debería sentirme agradecida, pero... —tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para no romper a llorar—. Quiero más —consiguió decir, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no lo comprendía.

—Serena, esto era un acuerdo de negocios —le recordó suavemente—. Nos casamos por necesidad y siento mucho que no pueda ser nada más.

—Yo también lo siento —replicó, repentinamente furiosa—. Pero por mi parte nunca fue un acuerdo de negocios. Yo pronuncié mis votos con todo el corazón.

—Sin embargo, no quieres quedarte.

Volvió a mirarlo, desconcertada. No lo entendía. ¿Era ella la única que ansiaba eso que tenían tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos? Deseaba que la abrazara y le hablara de amor, pero él sólo hablaba de obligaciones.

—Creo que deberías irte —murmuró.

—¿Irme?

—En busca de tu diamante... o donde quieras.

—No tengo que irme hasta mañana. Esperaba...

—Pues no esperes nada, Alteza —replicó—. Acabó de llevarme un buen susto y me duele la cabeza. Si crees que voy a acostarme contigo...

—La Serena que yo conocía jamás dejaría que un dolor de cabeza la detuviera.

—La Serena que tú conocías era una estúpida —masculló—. La Serena que tú conocías ha ido demasiado lejos con esta farsa y ya no puede más. Ya está bien, Darien. Márchate por favor.

—Serena... —le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarlo—. No puedo creer que lo digas en serio —esbozó una de esas maravillosas sonrisas suyas que habían ocasionado tanto mal—. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

—No puedo desearlo —admitió, compungida—. ¿No te das cuenta? Por favor, Darien, sé amable... y márchate.

¿Qué había hecho? Darien la miró durante unos segundos, unos segundos tensos e interminables. Después, sin decir nada más, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Serena se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta y el corazón roto.

Lo había echado de su lado.

Sabía que se iría por la mañana de todos modos, pero habría querido compartir aquella noche con él. Eso no habría cambiado nada; creía que podría disfrutar de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle y luego marcharse como si nada, pero lo cierto era que estar junto a él cada vez le resultaba más doloroso.

Se había ido. Ya no tenía que volver a verlo. Podría pasar el resto del día metida en la habitación y, cuando se levantara al día siguiente, él ya se habría ido.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, habría luchado por él. ¿Sería fuerte si se quedaba allí y se sometía a todas aquellas reglas, a sus interminables ausencias, a que le cortaran las alas?

—Sería un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro —dijo a Deefer, apretándolo contra su pecho—. No puedo. Ni siquiera por Darien.

Pero abandonarlo...

«No soy yo la que lo abandona. Es él». Si fuera a la puerta y lo llamara, volvería… Hasta el amanecer.

—Ay, Deef —estaba llorando como una tonta. Odiaba llorar. Jamás lo hacía.

Pero Darien la hacía llorar.

—Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para marcharse —le dijo al perro—. Tengo que irme. Debo hacerlo.

Aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

No. El corazón se le había roto años atrás y aún no había podido recomponerlo. Durante unos días había intentado curarse, pero no había funcionado. Claro que no. Cenicienta sólo existía en los cuentos.

Tenía que irse... a casa.

Salió del palacio. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre las columnas de mármol. El suelo blanco reflejaba la luz y el agua de la enorme fuente no aligeraba en absoluto el calor. Sólo era un adorno, una formalidad.

Él vivía allí. Era su vida.

Darien pensó en el lugar al que se dirigía Serena..., una inmensa llanura despoblada, un lugar en el que la naturaleza derrotaba a cualquiera que pretendiera domesticarla. Sintió una tremenda sensación de añoranza, algo tan intenso que necesitó un gran esfuerzo físico para hacerle frente.

Munwannay y Serena.

No podía pedirle que se quedara allí. Su sitio estaba en Munwannay. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría retenerla?

La había llevado allí en contra de su voluntad. Pero no iba a retenerla. A pesar de lo que dijera Malaquite. Y su madre. Estaban equivocados. Serena era salvaje, hermosa y libre, y él no iba a intentar domesticarla.

Tenía los puños tan apretados que le dolían los dedos, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su interior. El dolor que le provocaba dejarla marchar...

Tenía que dejarla marchar.

Sintió un movimiento a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Malaquite.

—Te dije que quería verte en cuanto llegaras —fue el saludo de su hermano.

—Serena me necesitaba.

—No me interesa lo que Serena necesite, sabes que esto es urgente. Quiero tu informe y lo quiero ahora. Lo que has hecho es...

—Imperdonable —terminó Darien ásperamente—. ¿Quieres que me ejecuten al amanecer?

—Muy gracioso. Sabes que hay mucho en juego. Tengo que estar centrado.

—Por supuesto.

Malaquite lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Lo digo en serio, Darien.

—Lo sé y también sé lo urgente que es. Y sé que el país entero depende de que yo haga bien trabajo. Serena se marcha a Australia mañana.

—¿Qué? —su gesto cambió de pronto, se hizo más sombrío.

— Te dije que quería que continuarais con el matrimonio.

—Pues se ha acabado.

Darien respondió con voz fuerte y segura, dos cosas que no podían estar más alejadas de lo que sentía en realidad.

—A menos que nos encierres en una mazmorra, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Ya puedes poner a trabajar a tu servicio de relaciones públicas porque no es negociable. Serena se va mañana. Fin la historia.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Era increíble. Primero un viaje a Grecia en un barco de pesca con unos amigos de Darien. Según le dijeron, corría el riesgo de que Malaquite intentara intervenir, por lo que era mejor que estuviese acompañada de gente de la confianza de Darien. Después la llevaron al aeropuerto y desde allí, Deefer y ella volaron en primera clase hasta Perth, donde tuvo que despedirse de su perro. El pobre tendría que estar treinta días en cuarentena antes de poder ser australiano. Nada más salir del edificio, Serena se encontró con un piloto que no comprendía cómo había tardado tanto en encontrarla. La informó de que lo habían contratado para llevarla a Munwannay.

Un mes antes seguramente habría tenido que ir haciendo autostop. Debería haberse puesto contenta, pero lo cierto era que se sentía una desgraciada.

Ya en Munwannay, la esperaban más cambios. A su encuentro acudió un hombre de mediana edad, acompañado de un perro.

—Buenas tardes, señora —se presentó con una sonrisa en los labios y un acento que dejaba claro que era de la zona—. Soy Bluey Crammond y éste es Rocket —añadió señalando al perro—. Su esposo me ha enviado para que la ayude a arreglar todo lo necesario. Y, si usted, Rocket y yo nos llevamos bien, su marido había pensado que quizá pudiera quedarme para ser su capataz. Podemos estar aquí tres meses a prueba a ver qué opina de nosotros. Yo ya le puedo decir que este lugar es una maravilla. Su marido dice que tiene usted muchas ideas y estoy deseando escucharlas.

Bluey sonrió y Rocket levantó una pata como para saludarla, sin sospechar que acababa de conquistarla.

Del mismo modo que la conquistó el ama de llaves, enviada también por su marido. Margaret Honeywell, una mujer rellenita y encantadora que le recordó enormemente a Luna.

De algún modo, Darien había elegido unos empleados con buenas referencias y una personalidad que Serena aprobó de inmediato. Debía de haber empezado a organizarlo casi antes de la boda, porque tanto Bluey como Honey llevaban ya allí una semana y habían hecho verdaderos milagros con la casa y el terreno.

—Estaré encantado de ir a las ferias de ganado con usted —dijo Bluey, — aunque Su Alteza dice que usted conoce el ganado mejor que, nadie en toda Australia y no quiero entrometerme. Me dijo también que dispone de los fondos necesarios para comprar buenos ejemplares.

Así era. Serena apenas podía creerlo cuando vio el extracto de su cuenta bancaria. Tenía dinero más que de sobra para arreglar aquel lugar y devolverle todo su esplendor.

Debería haberse sentido eufórica, pero no era así. Para empezar no tenía a Deefer, pero, sobre todo, no tenía a Darien.

Era completamente absurdo, pues sabía que si ella se hubiese quedado en Aristo, estaría echándolo de menos allí en lugar de en Munwannay, porque él seguiría viajando de un lado a otro mientras ella tomaba lecciones de decoro. Al menos, en la granja podía ensuciarse las manos, trabajar e ir donde se le antojara. Podía montar a caballo tanto como quisiera y, al llegar la noche, caer en la cama completamente rendida. Podía hacer planes para la granja. Podía volver a enseñar si lo deseaba.

Podía empezar de nuevo su vida.

Por eso no debería haber pasado las noches en vela pensando en Darien, en que si se hubiera quedado en palacio, quizá él dormiría con ella una vez cada dos semanas. Y quizá eso fuera suficiente.

Pensando que había sido una locura volver a Australia.

Intentó convencerse de que sería mejor cuando llegara Deefer, pero sabía que no sería así. Llevaba años enamorada de Darien y las últimas semanas habían hecho que el amor que sentía por él se convirtiera en un dolor que la desgarraba por dentro.

Una semana después de haber llegado a Munwannay, recibió una llamada suya. Acababa de entrar por la puerta al final de la jornada cuando vio aparecer a Honey con el teléfono en la mano y una luminosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Es su marido —anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero «su marido» la llamaba desde donde él vivía a donde vivía ella. No era normal en absoluto.

—Ho... hola —dijo y se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, tan largo que pensó que se había cortado la conexión.

—Hola —respondió él por fin, con voz cansada—. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Bien... estupendo —era difícil mantener la calma—. Has contratado unos empleados fantásticos —lo dijo con total sinceridad—. No sé cómo los has encontrado.

—Se me da bien encontrar gente fantástica —aseguró con una especie de gruñido—. Como mi esposa, por ejemplo.

—Calla —le suplicó al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que aquello no era real. Él pertenecía a otro mundo—. Darien, el dinero... Es demasiado.

—Espero que sea suficiente hasta que la granja esté en marcha y dé beneficios. Bluey dice que no vas a tener ningún problema para conseguirlo. Pero si necesitas más, dímelo.

—No puedes darme tanto.

—Eres la madre de mi hijo. Además, yo adoro Munwannay tanto como tú y quiero que recupere su esplendor. Puedo darte lo que me plazca y tú lo aceptarás.

—Ay, tu arrogancia —dijo sin pararse a pensar.

—Veo que sigues tan irrespetuosa como siempre —replicó él con menos tensión.

—¿Quién, yo?

—Sí, tú —dijo él con voz de estar sonriendo—. Mi princesa australiana. Mi Cenicienta.

—Yo no soy tu nada, Darien —le recordó suavemente y oyó cómo desaparecía la sonrisa.

—No.

—¿Sigues a la caza del diamante?

—Serena, eso tiene que quedar entre tú y yo. Si se supiera...

—Estoy hablando contigo en la línea de alta seguridad que tú mismo mandaste instalar —era absurdo, un príncipe llamándola Cenicienta, líneas de seguridad y dinero de sobra.

—Serena... —dijo de pronto, con voz más seria—, ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta la agarró desprevenida.

—Claro que no —respondió instintivamente.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque te amo, estúpido», pensó, pero no podía decirle eso.

—Echo de menos a Deefer —dijo finalmente.

—¿Cuándo puedes ir a recogerlo?

—Dentro de tres semanas, pero es justo el día que llega el ganado que he comprado, así que el pobre tendrá que estar allí un día más hasta que pueda ir a recogerlo. Sé que es una tontería, pero me disgusté mucho al ver que coincidía.

—Encárgale a alguien que vaya a buscarlo.

—No pienso encargar a nadie que va a recoger a mi pobre Deefer —declaró tajantemente—. Bueno... ¿querías algo más?

—¿Puedo hablar con Bluey?

—¿Quieres controlarme?

—Sí —admitió—. Me preocupo por ti y he oído que estás trabajando demasiado.

—Tú también debes de estar haciéndolo, porque pareces muy cansado, pero supongo que no puedo hablar con tus ayudantes para que me informen.

—Yo no...

—¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?

—Eso no es...

—Asunto mío —terminó ella la frase—. No, porque no soy tu mujer, Darien, y tú no eres mi marido. Así que deja de controlarme. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la granja, pero, si no quieres nada más, adiós.

Darien colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí de pie, con la mirada perdida. Y fue así como lo encontró Malaquite unos segundos después.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema? El diamante...

—No hay ningún problema —respondió Darien tan pronto como pudo reaccionar a las emociones que le había provocado la llamada—. Mañana salgo para España.

—Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes —reconoció Malaquite, e incluso le puso la mano en el hombro, un gesto muy poco habitual en él—. Tienes muy mal aspecto, hermano

—He mandado a mi mujer a Australia.

—No fue idea mía —le recordó Malaquite—. De hecho, creo recordar que traté de prohibirlo. A la gente no le ha gustado que os separarais tan pronto.

—Entonces dime que puedo irme con ella.

—Tráela aquí —le sugirió—. Aquí te necesitamos. Las próximas semanas son fundamentales para la estabilidad del país.

—¿Y después de eso?

—Eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono. Somos tu familia, Darien y, te guste o no, tienes obligaciones.

—Y mientras Endy de luna de miel.

—Volverá pronto. Él sabe bien cuál es su lugar. —E incluso le gusta.

—No estarás pensando...

—Claro que estoy pensando —replicó Darien, apartándose de su hermano—. Estoy pensando tanto que me duele la cabeza. Tengo que descansar un poco —hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa—. Hasta mi mujer dice que estoy cansado. Mi mujer.

—Es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Sí —dijo y cerró los ojos—. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. La familia... Dios, Malaquite, déjame vivir. Mañana, España. El deber me llama.

Después de la llamada, Serena se dio una ducha, comió algo y fue a sentarse bajo el gran eucalipto de Munwannay, junto a la tumba de su hijo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor la inundara con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que no podría soportarlo.

—No tengo alternativa —dijo al pequeño enterrado allí—. Amo este lugar, es mi casa... Tu casa está donde esté tu marido —se corrigió a sí misma—. Pero él no me necesita, incluso le pareció bien que viniera aquí... Será mejor cuando venga Deefer.

Nadie le dio la razón. Su hijo no estaba y su marido se hallaba en el otro extremo del mundo. Estaba sola.

Las primeras cabezas de ganado llegaron el día que acababa la cuarentena de Deefer. Por mucho que deseara ir a buscar al cachorro, Bluey y ella debían estar en la granja para comprobar que los animales que llegaban eran los que ella había elegido y pagado.

El trabajo comenzó al amanecer y pasó todo el día trabajando sin parar; verificando la documentación, dando órdenes, etc. Pensaba que si trabajaba sin parar, conseguiría dejar de pensar en Darien. Y al día siguiente tendría a Deefer a su lado.

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía?

Era ya de noche cuando se marcharon los últimos camiones después de descargar. Bluey estaba tan agotado como ella, así que se retiró a su habitación, seguido de Rocket. Serena los vio alejarse desde el porche.

—¿Quieres comer algo más, querida? —le preguntó Honey cuando vio que se había terminado el sándwich que le había preparado.

—No, gracias. Creo que voy a darme un baño y a meterme en la cama.

—A lo mejor deberías cambiar de opinión —le sugirió al tiempo que miraba el reloj—. Vas a tener visita.

—¿Quién?

—Llamó antes y me pidió que me asegurara de que estarías en casa. ¿Crees que querrá comer algo?

—Pero ¿quién?

—¿Quién crees? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa—. Menuda esposa estás hecha.

Era él; por supuesto que era él. El helicóptero aterrizó en la pradera pocos minutos después, en el mismo sitio en que lo había hecho aquel día, cuando los matones de Malaquite habían ido a buscarla. Rubeus salió el primero, pero después no aparecieron los otros tres hombres... sino Darien.

Y en sus brazos...

Deefer.

—Deefer —susurró Serena como si el perro fuera más importante que el hombre que lo llevaba.

Darien lo dejó en el suelo para que pudiera salir corriendo hacia ella. Serena lo estrechó en sus brazos y se habría echado a llorar de alegría si no hubiera visto que Darien iba directo hacia ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la había tomado en sus brazos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?

—Dijiste que no podías ir a buscar a Deefer —dijo él y le sonrió con tanta ternura que algo se derritió en el interior de Serena.

Esa mirada...

Tenía que controlarse. Seguro que sólo era una visita fugaz. No podía permitirse ablandarse de ese modo.

—Lo habías planeado todo.

—Esperaba poder hacerlo, pero no podía estar seguro porque acabo de llegar de Francia.

Así que seguía con su misión y volvería a irse enseguida... Sólo estaba allí para asegurar a sus súbditos que seguían casados. Apenas podía hablar. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar que fuera y viniera a su antojo?

—¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —susurró, apretando la cara contra su pecho.

Darien se echó a reír y se apartó de ella sólo lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Y lo hizo de un modo que Serena no había visto nunca antes.

¿Con certeza? Sin duda era todo un príncipe, más allá del apellido; lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Me quedo todo el tiempo que tú quieras —le dijo.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que se le detenía el corazón dentro del pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Me quedo contigo, mi amor —repitió y se inclinó a besarla con increíble ternura.

Debía de haberlo entendido mal, pero no podía preguntárselo porque estaban besándose y apenas podía pensar.

Las protestas de Deefer los obligaron a separarse. Darien seguía sonriendo. Serena dejó en el suelo a Deefer, que echó a correr instintivamente hacia Rocket.

—¿Estará a salvo? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, Rocket es muy bueno —y lo demostró enseguida, cuando el cachorro se le tiró encima y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente.

—Hay que educar a Deefer en el respeto hacia sus mayores —bromeó Darien—. Mañana le daré la primera lección.

—¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?

—Sí —respondió sin titubear, y volvió a besarla.

—Tenemos espectadores —advirtió Serena, consciente de que Honey podía verlos desde la cocina, y seguramente también Bluey.

—Entonces démosles un buen espectáculo —sugirió él, y volvió a besarla.

Esa vez ella lo interrumpió para exigirle una explicación.

—¿Cómo has podido venir... y cómo piensas quedarte?

—Estoy salvando a mi país —aseguró—. Como servidor de la patria, es lo único que podía hacer.

—Estás loco. ¿Podrías explicármelo bien, por favor?

—Muy sencillo —dijo y sonrió de nuevo, una de esas sonrisas que Serena adoraba—. Tuviste mucho éxito entre el pueblo y se levantó mucho alboroto con tu marcha.

—No te creo.

—Pues es cierto —respondió con más seriedad—. Malaquite sugirió que tenías que volver.

—¿Para qué me cortaran las alas?

—Eso le dije yo... No quería verte con las alas cortadas.

—Entonces...

—Malaquite no dejaba de decirme que tenía que pensar en mi familia y ponerla por encima de todo. Y de pronto se me ocurrió...

—¿El qué? —Serena ya no podía más de impaciencia.

—Pues que tú eres mi familia —dijo y recuperó la sonrisa—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero de repente lo vi con total claridad. Serena, tú eres mi mujer y vives aquí, un lugar que adoro y en el que quiero trabajar. Mi hijo está enterrado aquí y mi perro esperaba a que alguien fuera a recogerlo. Si el pueblo quiere un cuento de hadas, ¿qué mejor historia de amor que ésta en la que tú rescatas al príncipe y vivimos juntos para siempre?

Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar.

—¿Dejarías Aristo... por mí?

—Ya lo he hecho —afirmó—. No he abandonado mis obligaciones. La comisión de investigación ha concluido y yo he hecho todo lo que he podido en relación con el diamante, pero no me preguntes nada porque no puedo contártelo y además, ya no es importante para nosotros.

—Pero... tu madre... y Malaquite...

—Tendrán que entenderlo —dijo dulcemente—. Mi padre ha muerto y ellos tienen que replantearse qué es lo importante realmente. Mi madre ya ha dado algunos pasos. Mi camino está claro. Tengo una nueva familia. Tengo una esposa, un perro y una granja en Australia... y una isla fabulosa a la que podemos seguir yendo de vacaciones.

—Pero no puedes —dijo, confundida—. Eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono.

—Ya no —volvió a abrazarla, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Lo expliqué muy claramente cuando me dirigí a todo el pueblo de Aristo por televisión hace un par de noches. Mi hermano está perfectamente capacitado para gobernar el país. Tiene a Endy a su lado y, lo que es más importante, también tiene a mis hermanas. Hasta ahora él no se había dado cuenta porque nos inculcaron que las mujeres debían estar relegadas a un segundo plano, pero sé que eso no está bien y se lo dije a Malaquite. Se lo he dicho a mi madre, a mis hermanas y a todo el país. Yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano, pero ahora es mi momento... nuestro momento —corrigió—. Este lugar es bastante grande, ¿crees que podrías compartirlo conmigo?

Serena no pudo aguantar el llanto por más tiempo, pero esa vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Su marido. Su amor.

—Creo que podremos hacer un hueco para ti —respondió con un susurro—. Si realmente quieres.

—¿Cómo podría no querer? —la levantó del suelo y dio varias vueltas antes de volver a bajarla para besarla de nuevo—. Mi amor.

—¿Entonces ya no soy princesa?

—Los títulos no se pierden aunque uno dimita o abdique. Sigues siendo princesa.

—Pero aquí nadie va a llamarte príncipe, ni Alteza. Sólo serás Dar, como te llamaban los empleados de la granja hace años.

—Dar..., me gusta.

—Dime... Dar, ¿crees que podríamos entrar a casa? —le susurró—. Todo el mundo nos mira.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer que no quieres que te vean?

—Ven conmigo y averígualo.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Serena no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Le había ocurrido ya varias noches. Era una extraña sensación de inquietud, como si algo no fuera bien. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su marido, desnuda junto al hombre al que amaba.

Estaba en donde quería pasar el resto de su vida y lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que había creído a Darien cuando le había dicho que de vez en cuando tendría que volver a Aristo, pero que sería sólo de visita y siempre acompañado por ella, por su esposa.

Y sin embargo, seguía inquieta.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y fue a la cocina, donde seguía la compra que les había llegado aquella tarde y que nadie había tenido tiempo de colocar.

—¿Dónde...?

Volvió al dormitorio diez minutos después y encontró a Darien despierto, esperándola. Le tendió los brazos para que volviera a su lado, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Darien, tengo algo que... Me gustaría ir a un lugar. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

Él no preguntó nada, ni protestó; simplemente se levantó de la cama, se puso lo primero que encontró y la siguió. Deefer no se inmutó siquiera, había sido un día muy largo y dormía plácidamente.

Serena no dijo ni palabra mientras salían de la casa. Tenía el corazón a punto de estallar, no podía hablar. Agarró de la mano a su marido y lo llevó hasta el viejo eucalipto, donde descansaba Adam.

Se detuvieron junto a la tumba. Darien la observó detenidamente, luego se agachó para tocar la lápida. Recorrió las letras con el dedo. Había luna llena y se leía perfectamente lo que estaba grabado en la piedra.

Adam Darien Tsukino. Su pequeño, al que había querido con todo su corazón.

—Mi hijo —susurró por fin Darien y su voz estaba empapada de dolor.

—Adam fue una bendición —dijo Serena, arrodillándose a su lado—. Una preciosidad. Mañana te enseñaré unas fotos suyas. Era exacto a ti.

—Cuánto me habría gustado...

—No importa —le dijo y le tomó la cara entre las manos para besarlo. El dolor que había sentido ella todos esos años se reflejaba ahora en el rostro de Darien, un dolor compartido—. Darien... ¿te acuerdas hace años cuando hicimos el amor? ¿Te acuerdas que tomamos precauciones?

—Pero es obvio que no funcionaron.

—Es cierto.

Debió de percibir algo en su voz porque volvió a mirarla con gesto desconcertado.

—¿Qué... qué intentas decirme?

—Ya demostramos una vez que somos una pareja muy ardiente —susurró-. Somos todo un desafío para los preservativos. Nosotros y nuestros hijos.

—Nuestros hijos.

—Perdimos a Adam —dijo mirando de nuevo a la tumba—. Pero siempre estará con nosotros. Y dentro de ocho meses...

—Estás embarazada —adivinó por fin—. ¡Estás embarazada!

Su reacción no dejó lugar a dudas, la alegría inundó su rostro.

—¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

—No sabía cómo decírtelo. No estaba segura, así que al hacer el pedido de la compra, encargué una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Entonces está confirmado?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa, y esperó a que él la abrazara.

Pero no lo hizo. Fue como si fuera demasiada alegría que asimilar. Se volvió lentamente hacia la tumba y volvió a tocar la lápida con una ternura que hizo que a Serena se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—No estuve aquí cuando los dos me necesitasteis —comenzó a decir—. Pero prometo que estaré siempre de hoy en adelante. Y tú, hijo mío, siempre serás parte de esta familia.

Serena ya no podía más. Estaba llorando a todo llorar y no le importaba que las lágrimas le empaparan el rostro porque ya no lo consideraba un signo de debilidad. También veía el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Darien.

«Somos un par de llorones,» pensó.

Entonces Darien sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos. No era ningún llorón, era su príncipe. Su hombre.

—Mi familia —susurró él—. Mi maravillosa esposa cautiva, que ya no está cautiva, sino que me ha atrapado a mí con su amor. Para siempre.

La tumbó sobre el lecho de hojas de eucalipto y la besó de nuevo. Y luego, ya de vuelta en la casa, la amó durante toda la noche... y el resto de sus vidas.

Fin


End file.
